To Love a Girl
by the universe in her eyes
Summary: A brown-haired soccer player falls in love with a honey blonde ballet dancer. High school Rizzles, with some bumps along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This will definitely be longer than one chapter. Happy reading :)

* * *

 **September**

"Jane!" At the sound of her name being yelled, a wild-haired brunette who turned 17 just over a week ago, turns around. It's day one of her last year in high school and teachers have already managed to annoy her.

The girl with whom she's been friends with since third grade, Ryleigh, runs up to her. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" Ryleigh smacks Jane's shoulder, her way of saying hello. "Yeah, well, you're the one who decided to go on a two-month trip to Europe. That wasn't me," Jane laughs while continuing to walk towards the main exit. Thirteen-year olds run past them, one drops his book right in front of them. Ryleigh picks it up and gives it back, laughing at the baffled look on the boy's face.

"Happy belated birthday, by the way," Ryleigh says to Jane. "I'm taking you out for dinner tomorrow, 's that okay?" She pushes against the door leading outside, holding it open for her friend. The brunette nods and pulls the other strap of her backpack over her right shoulder.

"So, how was the first day back?" Ryleigh says, managing to avoid some freshmen that are walking up the steps.

Jane groans. "I'm glad this is my last year, honestly."

"Me too. You know, there's this new girl in my French class. She said she's from New York, but she lived in Paris so her French is absolutely perfect," Ryleigh says.

"Really? A girl who changes schools in her senior year?" Jane says, surprised.

"Yeah, she told the class that she moved around a lot, and finally ended up here. She's really pretty, but she's a bit of an outsider already," Ryleigh answers. "Anyway, are you coming to the first practice tonight?"

Jane has been on the soccer team for years now, having even lead them to the national championships. She's also a substitute for the softball team, occasionally playing when they don't have enough players or when she has a weekend off.

"Of course, what else am I gonna do? You know me," Jane replies, dropping the subject of the new girl although she's really curious.

Ryleigh smiles and shakes her head before looking up at Jane again. They have arrived at their crossing, the place where they always split up. Jane goes left, lifting two fingers in the air as a way of saying goodbye to Ryleigh, who goes right.

...

When Jane knocks on the front door of her house, it takes a full minute for it to open. Frankie, one of her younger brothers, opens it for her.

"Hey," he says, stepping back to give her the space to come inside. "Sorry, forgot my keys," Jane says and closes the door behind her. When she looks at her younger brother, she notices something in his eyes that makes her uncomfortable straight away and she grabs his shoulder to stop him from walking back into the house. They stand like that for a second, face to face, not saying anything.

"Dad?" Jane shouts suddenly, letting go of her younger brother and walking towards the living room. The sight that greets her makes her blood boil.

Her father is laying on the couch, asleep. At least a dozen beer bottles are by his side, his feet are up on the couch and he's wearing old, dirty clothes. He was supposed to go to work today, but judging by his current state of inebriation he definitely didn't do any of that today.

"Hey!" Jane says, voice still raised. She shakes her father's shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. She feels Frankie stand behind her and she turns around, nodding her head towards the stairs. He understands, and not even five seconds later she hears his bedroom door close.

"Whatisit?" The figure on the couch slowly sits up. "You need something?"

Jane stands in front of her father, and a flash of anger crosses her face. "Yes! Everyone's back in school, mom's at work, and you're laying on the couch doing nothing! You're supposed to be working!"

"Shut up," her father says angrily. "I canceled my jobs for today, okay? I'm not feeling well."

"Yeah, because you just downed twelve bottles of alcohol," Jane spits, not caring about the consequences this might have.

"Be careful, young lady. I'm your father," he says, and the tone of his voice makes Jane step back and put her hands up. "Alright, alright. If you want to sit around here and continue being an alcoholic, fine," she says, making sure to get the hell out of the living room before he starts shouting.

Once she's safely in her room, she throws her backpack in the corner before silently walking out again and knocking on Frankie's door. He shares a room with their brother Tommy, the youngest of them. He opens the door slowly, eyes wide. He heard the yelling downstairs and made sure to safely stay in his room.

"Hey man. Let me in," Jane says, working to keep the anger out of her voice. He complies and she enters her little brother's room. It's a mess on Tommy's side, piles of clothes and books make the space seem even smaller than it is. Frankie's desk is, in contrast, neat and clean, and everything seems to be in its place. Jane sits down on Frankie's bed, patting the covers next to her as a sign for him to sit down.

"How was your first day? I didn't even see you around," She says. Frankie is a freshman now and he goes to her school. Tommy's a little younger, he still goes to Junior High, which is in a different building.

"It was fine. I met a guy named James, he's in almost all of my classes and he's really nice," Frankie replies. Jane manages a smile, still not completely focusing on what her little brother is saying. Frankie waits patiently for Jane to say something, but when she takes too long, he decided to ask if Jane wants to play soccer with him.

"I've got practice tonight, 's that okay? We can go out to play together tomorrow or something," Jane says. Frankie nods, knowing that this is not only an agreement to playing tomorrow but also to Jane leaving him in the house with his father tonight. Tommy will be home too, and Jane desperately wishes that her mother doesn't come home early. Her mother and father in one room can only lead to one thing: fights.

"If you need help with anything, homework or something, I'm here," Jane says, before getting up and walking towards the door.

Frankie's "Thanks, Jane" reaches her ears just before she closes the door.

..

..

The next day in between first and second period, Jane hears people shouting in the hallway. They always are, definitely the freshmen, but somehow this sounds different. She rounds the corner and sees a group of girls, the "queens" as they call themselves, stand around a small blonde girl. She hears them tease her and wonders why nobody intervenes. She slowly approaches them, listening carefully to what they're saying.

"So you're new here, huh? Little miss high class from Paris?" That's Claire, the most annoying girl of them all. She's in Jane's Spanish class and has managed to annoy every single teacher in the school.

"Technically, I'm from New York, but," the blonde starts, but is interrupted by one of the other girls.

" _Technically_ ," one of them repeats, "oh my god. Can you speak like a normal person?"

The blonde girl wants to say something, but seems to think better of it. She lowers her eyes and that's when Jane notices the books the blonde is holding close to her chest. She can already see what's about to happen. She quickens her pace and just manages to grab Claire's arm before she pushes the books out of Maura's hands.

"I wouldn't do that, Claire," Jane's tone is threatening.

"Oh look, it's Rizzoli. Why does blue collar folk like you stand up for little miss high class?" Claire spits, trying to push Jane's arm away, but the brunette is too strong.

"I wouldn't **do** that, Claire," Jane repeats, pinching Claire's arm hard before letting go. "Now fuck off and go bully some of your own kind."

The girls look at Jane with so much hatred, she's sure that they won't just leave that easily. Surprisingly, they do, and Jane turns around to face the smaller girl she just stood up for. "What's your name?" she asks, looking into the girl's eyes.

"I'm … I'm Maura," the blonde girl replies. It takes a few seconds before Jane recognizes the name, but when she does, she just about manages not to gasp. Ryleigh didn't lie, the girl is _really_ pretty.

"Oh, you're Maura! My friend told me about you," Jane says. The blonde looks up at her, eyes wide and unbelieving. Before Maura can say anything, Jane continues. "I bet you were going to dump your books. What color's your locker?"

The vicious look that's still visible in the brunette's eyes scares Maura a little. But hey, this girl just stood up for her, something she didn't have to do. Still, Maura doesn't completely trust her, and expects the brunette to walk away any second and leave her on her own again. After all, that's what most people do.

"Purple," she answers hesitantly, "463. And I don't "dump" my books." Her eyes immediately go wide, as if she just said something wrong. Jane decides to not comment on it, and continues their conversation. "We're almost next to each other. I'm purple, 469. Come with me, I'll lead the way."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back with a new story. I know there have been better first chapters, but I promise they'll get better.

I hope you'll give it a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm incredibly sorry for the time it took to update this story. I've been so busy with school over the past few weeks; I barely had time to sleep, let alone write. Now Christmas was coming up and I desperately wanted to write a one-shot, but it just didn't happen. I'm sorry. Enjoy this update.

* * *

"Hey, Rizzoli! It's already ten minutes later than we agreed to leave, but take your time!" Ryleigh's voice rings through Jane's bedroom window. She opens it and sees her friend standing on the street, shouting at her. "Yeah, I'm coming!" she shouts back, quickly putting on a fresh shirt.

She runs downstairs, grabbing a coat and twenty dollars from the pocket of her jacket before heading out. It's almost 7:30PM, but Ryleigh and Jane had their second soccer practice right after school, so they decided to go home and shower before going to dinner. Ryleigh told her yesterday that she'd take Jane somewhere, but the brunette has no idea where they'll go.

"Put those dollars back you just took," is the first thing Ryleigh says when Jane steps outside. Jane exhales dramatically, rolling her eyes at her friend. "I didn't-"

"Nope," her friend interrupts, "This is your birthday present. You're not paying for your own dinner. Go."

Jane complies and within a minute, they're on their way to a restaurant. They talk about their summer holidays, Ryleigh about her trip to Europe and Jane about hers, which she spent as a volunteer on a summer camp.

"There was this one guy who would go around and bully everyone, and one day I heard him tease another boy. So I went to help, and this boy, he was like fourteen or something, decided to fight me. He obviously thought he was strong, but I had him pinned to the floor in two seconds," Jane says, laughing. "Everyone was cheering me on. It was such a good feeling, and the boy didn't even say a word to me the days after."

"That's the Jane Rizzoli I know," Ryleigh chuckles. "We're here."

They come to a stop right in front of one of the most expensive Italian restaurants in Boston. Jane turns her head and looks at Ryleigh, disbelieving. "No way," she starts, but Ryleigh stops her. "Yup. Now chop chop, you go in first," she says, holding the door open for Jane.

...

Dinner is awesome. There's no other word to describe the taste of the pasta Ryleigh orders for Jane, and Jane realizes she has really missed her friend during the summer. It feels good to catch up on everything and just talk. Ryleigh is one of the few people she can actually be herself with.

"Oh, by the way," Jane says, "I met that girl you were talking about yesterday. The new one?" Jane says, looking up at Ryleigh while swallowing some of her pasta.

Ryleigh looks at her, immediately interested. "And? Do you think she's hot?"

Jane rolls her eyes. "Really? That's the first thing you're saying?"

"I simply shared my opinion and now I want to know yours!" Ryleigh says in her defense. "So?"

"She was being bullied by those ridiculous 'queens' and I sort of saved her," Jane says sheepishly, avoiding her friend's eyes. "I also took her to her locker, because she didn't know where to go. She's got one really close to me, so it would be rude to leave her on her own."

Ryleigh raises her eyebrows questioningly. "You didn't answer my question, Rizzoli. Avoidance. One of your signs."

Jane kicks her friend's shin under the table, definitely not gently. "Shut it, you idiot. I've literally seen her once, there's nothing to gossip about."

"But she's hot though," Ryleigh repeats, trying to get Jane to confess. The brunette knows her friend's tricks, and doesn't answer.

What Jane does know is that she should be careful when looking into the hazel eyes of that blonde girl, because a girl like Maura is definitely one she could fall for and she knows she shouldn't do that. The girl is way too high class for her and besides, she's probably ten times smarter than her and her friends combined. No offense to her friends, but it's just true. She won't allow herself to fall in love with Maura, mostly because she's not good with feelings.

Also, nobody knows about her sexuality, Ryleigh is the only one who knows that she hooked up with a girl once. It wasn't even a relationship, it was more of a drunken encounter. Still, she knows that her parents definitely won't accept the fact that she's gay, although she's sure her friends on the soccer team will. Playing soccer as a girl is basically labelling yourself as gay, she's been called a dyke more times than she can count. Nobody cares or takes it seriously, because there are enough girls on her team who are straight.

"Something on your mind?" Ryleigh's voice pulls her from her thoughts. "Or _someone_?"

"I mean it Ryleigh, shut up," Jane says and her friend knows she's being serious now. Ryleigh puts her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. Change the subject."

Jane does, and although they don't talk about Maura for the rest of the evening, Jane does think about her.

...

...

Jane wakes up the next day to the sound of shouting downstairs. She looks over at her alarm clock: 7:50AM. She groans inwardly before listening carefully.

"No, dad! He didn't do anything wrong!" That's Frankie. He sounds terrified, and it doesn't take more than a second before Jane is up on her feet, making her way towards the stairs while pulling a sweatshirt over her head.

"I'm done with taking care of you. How about you work for your own money, instead of stealing it from me?" Her dad shouts, and she can already imagine him standing in the kitchen. Tall and threatening, especially for two teenage boys.

"Stop crying, stupid kid!" It's her dad again, probably to Tommy. He gets upset easily. _Please stop,_ Jane thinks. _You'll only make it worse._

She rounds the corner and sees Frankie and Tommy standing on one side of the kitchen; her father is holding Frankie's upper arm, preventing him from getting away. Tommy stands next to his older brother, tears clearly visible in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jane asks, careful to keep her voice light instead of accusing.

"Your dearly beloved brother stole money from me," her dad says, fury so clearly visible in his eyes. She's terrified, but doesn't show it.

"How much was it?" Jane asks, carefully approaching them because she wants to draw attention away from her brothers.

"Fifty dollars! Are you fucking mad?! The money I worked so hard for, all gone now!" he shouts, and Tommy tenses. Frankie's eyes tear up now, but he manages to blink them away. He's fifteen now, and knows he shouldn't cry. He unexpectedly tears himself loose and turns away from Frank, almost running towards Tommy. Before his dad can grab him again, he pushes his brother towards Jane, who immediately steps aside so they can run past her.

When her dad starts to move towards them, Jane steps back into the doorway, shielding her brothers from him. She's always been the one to protect them, not only because she had to but mostly because she was the oldest, strongest, and supposedly toughest. Hard to break, but also hard to heal.

"Take Tommy outside, I'll be right there," she shouts over her shoulder, and desperately hopes that Frankie does what she says.

She pushes against her dad's chest to stop him, but he's stronger than her and almost slams her against the kitchen wall in an attempt to get past her.

"Dad!" she shouts, ignoring the pain that shoots up her shoulder when he doesn't let go. "I'll pay you back! I'll make sure you'll get your fifty back. Please," she begs.

For a split second it looks like he won't agree, by the look of his eyes and the way he holds his body, ready to fight. But he nods curtly, as long as he gets his money back, it's okay. He doesn't care that Jane wasn't the one to steal it. "If I ever notice you stealing from me again, someone will be hurt."

He lets go of her and she shoots into the hallway, up the stairs, towards her room. She quickly changes into something acceptable and grabs her own backpack, ignoring the rumbling of her stomach. She stuffs some books into it, hoping that they're the right ones. Whatever, she'll get herself into trouble anyway.

Entering her brothers' room, she grabs their backpacks from the floor and desperately hopes that they've already packed them with the right books. She runs down the stairs and opens the front door, knowing that it's still warm enough to go outside without a coat. She takes the front door key from the table in the hallway and steps outside, where she is confronted with the next fight.

"You idiot! What did you do!" Frankie's shrill voice reaches her ears just before she sees them fighting, physically fighting, in the garden.

Another problem she has to solve. When she was younger she used to wish for her mother, so she didn't have to be the one to stop all the fights. Now she knows it doesn't make any sense to wish that, because in the end she'll always be the one who has to solve everything.

"Hey! Stop it!" she shouts, pulling the front door shut behind her. Both boys immediately stop, looking up at her with guilty eyes. Frankie mouths 'sorry', but Tommy turns away from them and starts walking. Frankie and Jane walk for about twenty minutes, their school being a little more than a mile away. Tommy still goes to Junior High, meaning he walks with them for ten minutes and then they part ways.

She hands Frankie his backpack and swings her own one over her shoulder, taking Tommy's with her in her hand. Frankie walks next to her, not saying a word, and Tommy stubbornly continues walking in front of them.

"What did you need those fifty dollars for, Tommy?" Jane says, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Nothing, man. I owed someone, hadn't paid them back yet," he says casually, as if fifty dollars isn't a big deal for a twelve year old. She wishes she had the strength to get mad at him, but he looks so small and vulnerable from the back, that she doesn't have the heart to do that.

"If you ever need money, you just come to me, okay?" she says, knowing that will hopefully save them from another fight with their dad.

Tommy shrugs, and doesn't answer. When he turns left at the crossing where they part ways, he doesn't even say goodbye, simply takes his backpack from Jane's hand and turns back around, only to walk away without saying another word.

Jane and Frankie walk in silence for the rest of their walk, both too lost in their own thoughts to start a conversation. Jane occasionally feels Frankie look up at her, probably to see if she's okay. She wills herself to not cry, not in front of him. She's the oldest, she has to be strong.

When they arrive at school and walk up the steps to the main entrance, Jane is the first to say something.

"Frankie, ask that guy you met to come and play soccer with us this afternoon, okay?" Jane asks, noticing how his eyes light up at the idea.

"James?" he asks.

"I don't remember his name, but yeah, sure. Four o'clock on the field?"

Her little brother nods, and she hopes she has done a good job in making him forget what happened at home.

"See you later," she says, turning left towards the lockers. "Bye Jane!" Frankie shouts over his shoulder, already walking towards his friends.

Jane's stomach rumbles, and she sighs.

...

...

During lunch, Jane and Ryleigh are sitting at their usual table when they see Maura. The blonde stands next to the door that leads to the main hallway and she looks around the hall, uncertain.

"Why don't you ask her to sit with us? She looks a little lost," Ryleigh says, looking at Jane.

"What? Uhh, she's a big girl, I think she can manage," Jane stutters. "And by the way, there's no way she wants to sit with us. Look at her designer clothes and compare them to our outfits for a second."

"Excuse me?" Ryleigh says, pretending to be offended. She knows Jane doesn't mean it like that.

"Fine, _my_ clothes then, if I must be specific," the brunette replies, rolling her eyes. 'And why should she want to sit with us, only because I saved her yesterday?"

Ryleigh doesn't answer. "Maura!" she calls out randomly, making the people sitting at the table next to them turn around. "Ssshh!" Jane hisses, trying to get her friend to shut up. It doesn't work, and when Ryleigh calls again, Maura looks over at their table. Her eyes go wide and she immediately recognizes Jane and Ryleigh, but needs another confirmation before she walks over to them. They can't possibly have asked her to come over, can they?

"Hey, Maura," Ryleigh says. "Do you want to join us?"

Maura looks at her, not completely trusting this situation. She desperately tries to think of something to turn Ryleigh's offer down, but she can't think of anything.

"Umm, yeah," she replies hesitantly, carefully lowering herself on the bench next to Jane and looking over at her. "Hi Jane."

Jane lifts her eyes to meet Maura's, and tries to ignore the way Ryleigh is looking at her. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, although I wish the teachers were a little more helpful. I don't think they particularly dislike me, but I would appreciate a little help," Maura says, immediately hating herself for talking too much and probably being too annoying already.

"What do you need help with?" Ryleigh asks, finally moving her eyes away from Jane to look at Maura.

"Everything. I'll figure out where the classrooms are, but I don't know when the homework and essays are due," Maura replies, looking away from both girls. She knows that they probably don't care when they have to hand in their homework and essays, because she's convinced Jane doesn't even write them. She immediately mentally corrects herself, because she has learned to not judge based on perception, but on knowledge.

"Frost! Over here," Jane suddenly shouts, waving to a black guy who now makes his way over towards them.

"Hey, Jane. Ryleigh," he says, plopping down on the bench next to Ryleigh. "Who's this?" he asks, gesturing towards Maura.

"I'm Maura Isles," the blonde says, holding her hand out for him to shake. "What's your name?"

Frost's eyes go wide. "Isles? You mean from the Isles Foundation?" he says, completely ignoring Maura's outstretched hand.

This hadn't occurred to neither Jane nor Ryleigh, and they look at each other as well.

"Yes," Maura answers nervously, putting her hand back in her lap. "We provide-"

"I know what the Isles Foundation is," Frost interrupts her. "But why does an Isles go to this school? Why don't you go to some private school?"

Maura tries to defend herself, desperate to convince them she's not like the other Isles' they may know.

"I did, but my mother thought it would be good for me to spend my last year at a public school," she says.

"Mm," Frost shrugs, apparently satisfied with the response, because he lets the subject go. Now he's the one to holds his hand out for Maura to shake. "Frost," he says.

Maura raises her eyebrows slightly. "Frost? That's an odd first name."

"I'm .. my name is not- whatever. My first name is Barry, but people call me Frost," he says.

"What would you like me to call you?" Maura asks, not aware of the looks Jane and Ryleigh are giving her.

"I don't care and I don't mind. It's always been this way, so if you want to call me Frost, that's fine. And I don't really like my real name anyway, so."

Maura nods, looking at Jane, who is looking at her. The brunette has big, dark brown eyes, something Maura had noticed yesterday when Jane was taking her to her locker. She cannot quite define the brunette's personality yet, the rough edges around her and attitude she carries with her are something Maura isn't used to. She's used to classy, stylish and well-behaved people, but Jane doesn't really look like that. Although her old, worn jeans and her simple, black T-shirt do look good on her.

"I'll call you Barry. I prefer calling people by their first name," she answers.

Frost nods, not really caring. He looks at Jane and Ryleigh, who haven't said more than five words since he came to sit at their table. "So how's everything going?"

Jane suddenly laughs, a real, genuine laugh that makes Maura's inside flutter for a moment. _Wow, she looks beautiful like that._

"Well, the teachers are still annoying, I hate most of my classmates and I think the feeling is mutual, so great," Jane replies. Ryleigh looks at Frost. "She's lying. Except for the part about the teachers, because that's just true. But Jane ..."

Maura has stopped listening to the conversation and looks around the hall. She notices that there are almost no white students, something she hadn't noticed before. Most of them are black, like Barry, or have a slightly different skin tone than a white person would have. Where everyone's hair is brown or black, hers is light blonde, soft and so _different_. She feels even more like an outsider than she already did, and although she knows it doesn't make sense, she feels like she doesn't belong here.

Jane must have noticed that Maura has fallen silent, because she taps on Maura's shoulder. "You okay?" she asks, looking at Ryleigh to see if she's still talking to Frost.

Maura nods. "Yeah, it's just that I'm not sure this is the right place for me. Everybody already has their own friends, their own group." She doesn't often speak about her feelings, and Maura is afraid she has said the wrong thing. Especially when Ryleigh and Frost fall silent to listen to her.

"Those groups have already formed because we have known each other for years, Maura. And you're not that different," Jane says, trying to cheer the blonde up.

"Yeah," Ryleigh adds, "when you're friends with Jane, everyone around here will be your friend. That's how I got so many friends. All because of Jane."

The brunette looks at Ryleigh, then back at Maura. "Okay, she's really good at exaggerating, but I'll make sure you won't get bullied or anything. I promise."

That earns her a smile from the blonde, and Jane can't help but smile herself. The bell suddenly rings, and all students around them get up to make it to class on time.

Frost, Ryleigh and Jane get up too, lifting their bags up from the floor. Maura stands quickly, still not completely trusting them.

But when Jane smiles again, Maura's panic disappears, and everything is okay.

"See you tomorrow at lunch?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So, here's another chapter. About Frank, I don't know if I'm going to keep him in this story, because there are enough abusive, alcoholic Frank stories out there. So I might just make him leave somehow, I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Shit, there's no way I'm going to make it on time,_ Jane thinks, while she's walking to school. She slept in, Frankie and Tommy already left. That's a deal she made with Frankie, if she's not up by 8:10AM, he should make sure they get to school in time. She'd rather be late on her own than be late with her brothers.

The hardwood doors give way and she walks inside Fenway High, immediately turning left towards the hallway.

"Miss Rizzoli," she hears, and freezes.

 _Almost got away with it._

She turns around and tries to look friendly when making eye contact with the desk worker. "Yes, that's me."

"Are you aware that you're late by ten minutes?" the man says, already writing a note.

"Yes, I'm very sorry," she says, but doesn't mean any of it.

He hands her the note, telling her to get to class as soon as possible. She nods and turns back into the hallway, only to enter the first bathroom she sees and close the door behind her. Looking in the mirror, she tries to figure out how she can fix her hair in the little time she has. She looks like she's been walking through a storm. She's busy pulling the hair tie out of her hair when she hears a quiet sniff coming from the second to last stall. She decides to wait, but when she hears it again, she can't help but ask "Are you okay?"

It takes a few seconds before she gets a reply, but a soft "yes" is the answer she gets. She recognizes the voice, but can't quite place it yet. She repeats herself just so she can hear the voice again, and this time she knows who it is.

"Maura?"

The door of the stall slowly opens and a honey blonde girl emerges from the stall, eyes red-rimmed from crying.

"What's wrong?" Jane asks, immediately concerned. Maura stands next to her and holds her hands under the freezing cold water before pressing her fingers against her eyes, careful to not smudge her foundation. The black mascara is ruined, but the blonde pulls a small bag from her pocket and stars reapplying her mascara.

"It's not important, I'm fine," Maura answers, looking at Jane in the mirror.

"Two lies in one sentence," Jane says, trying to keep her voice light. "You're not crying because nothing's wrong and it isn't important, Maura. Tell me."

Can Maura trust this girl? A brunette with big brown eyes, who made sure she didn't get bullied by mean girls on her first day, and who wants her to feel included. Maura is not sure why the brunette is being so nice to her when they haven't even known each other for more than a week.

"My mother, she's still in Paris," Maura starts hesitantly, "she agreed to meet me here in Boston tomorrow, but she canceled. I don't know why I'm so upset over this, it always happens so I should have known better than to get my hopes up."

For a moment, Jane doesn't know what to say. Her own mother is usually gone by the time she wakes up, but Jane can't remember the last time her mother hadn't been home and cooking dinner when she got home from school.

"I'm sorry Maur, I don't .. I don't really know what to say," Jane says.

 _Maur. A nickname that's not meant to tease me,_ the blonde thinks, not quite managing to blink the upwelling tears away. She puts the mascara back in her bag, trying to draw attention away from her face.

Jane sees the moment of hesitation, and thinks she's done something wrong when she sees the blonde's eyes get a little wet again.

"Hey, are you okay? What did I do? I'm sorry," Jane says panicky, putting her hands on Maura's shoulders, waiting until Maura looks up.

"No, I just, ..." Maura sniffs. "No one has ever nicknamed me before."

Jane smiles. That's all?

"Do you want me to call you Maura?" she asks, looking into hazel eyes. The blonde shakes her head and sniffs again. "No, it's fine."

Jane really wants to hug the blonde, but she's not sure that's the right thing to do. If Maura has never had a real friend, she's probably not familiar with the hugs and occasional touches that are part of a friendship. She decides not to do it, and asks which class the blonde has.

"I've got humanities in B101," Maura replies.

Jane nods. "I'll walk you there, alright? I'm headed to B114."

They walk up the stairs, talking about the upcoming classes. Jane can't help looking at Maura a little more than necessary, just because she can. And Maura either doesn't notice, or doesn't say anything about it. For the time being, it's okay.

When Jane enters the classroom, there's only one empty spot left because she's late. It's Audrey, a girl from her soccer team. They don't often speak because of their positions on the field; Audrey is a center back and Jane a striker, meaning that they don't have much to do with each other.

"Ah, Jane Rizzoli! What a great start, already ten minutes late on the first Friday of the year," her teacher says when he sees her.

She scoffs and decides to leave him be, and walks up to Audrey.

"Hey," she says. "Mind if I sit here?"

Audrey shakes her head. "No, it's fine, sit."

Jane does and dumps her bag on the floor, taking two books out. She looks at Audrey questioningly, who holds up three fingers.

She nods, smiling, and opens her book on page 3.

"Okay, class, before we're starting, SAT's are coming up. My class doesn't have much to do with it, but I'm sure you'll hear about them in English or Maths. Just saying it so you're prepared. Anyway, Mike, will you start reading please?"

..

..

During lunch break, Jane sees the blonde again. Jane is sitting at her usual table, with Ryleigh and Frost, and the blonde seems to hesitate when she sees them.

Jane waits until Maura's eyes meet hers, and then smiles, letting her know that it's okay. That does it, and Maura approaches them.

"Scoot," Jane says to Frost, who's with his back towards Maura and doesn't see her.

"Hi," the blonde says, sitting next to Frost. They all greet her in unison, and Ryleigh immediately includes her in the conversation. "So, Maura, are you a fan of sports? We were just talking about the Red Sox, you know them?"

"Yeah, I've heard of them before, but I'm afraid I'm not familiar with baseball. I'm a dancer," she says, feeling Jane's eyes on her.

"Oh, really? That's awesome. My sister's a dancer too. What kind of dance do you do?" Frost says.

Maura looks around, surprised by the interest everyone seems to have. "I'm with the Boston Ballet, I auditioned last summer."

Ryleigh and Jane look at each other, Frost's eyes go wide. Everyone seems to think the same thing.

" _Wow_ ," Ryleigh says, putting in to words what everyone thinks, "that's really impressive."

Before Maura can answer, someone calls Frost's name and he looks around. He puts his hand up as a sign that he's coming, and Ryleigh gets up too. For a second, Maura is afraid Jane will get up as well, leaving her alone, but the brunette doesn't. Ryleigh gives Jane a look Maura can't place, but Jane motions with her hand that her friend should go, leaving them on their own.

Jane is sitting opposite Maura, and the blonde has the time to observe the girl sitting in front of her without anyone else looking. Jane has big brown eyes and a strong jaw, that she sets tight when someone says something she doesn't agree with. Her hair is messy, but never too tangled to not look beautiful. When Jane walks through the hallways, there are at least a dozen people who say hi to her, and she always says hi back. It's as if she knows everyone in this entire school by name, and everyone knows her.

"Hey, where are you with your mind?" Jane's voice makes her aware of her surroundings. She makes eye contact with the brunette, ready to apologize.

"It's fine, Maur. I was simply asking if you've already been to ballet practice," Jane says.

The blonde smiles, nodding enthusiastically. "I went on Monday to talk about my schedule, and on Tuesday for my first classes. I want to practice every day, but I'm afraid that's not possible because it's Senior Year."

Jane smiles too, encouraging the blonde to continue talking.

"Starting next week, I'll take technique on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, and also pointe on Monday and Thursday. If I have some spare time, I'll see which other classes I can take on that day."

"Wow, that's a lot," Jane says, surprised. "How many hours are that?"

"If I only count the standard hours and not the occasional other classes, six and a half to seven probably. I must be able to combine it with school, without needing to skip classes for it," Maura says, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, okay. I think I have the same amount of hours for my soccer practice, not including the games and tournaments," Jane says, looking at her watch to see that they've only got three minutes of lunch break left. Time goes quickly when you're talking to someone you like.

Maura asks how many hours of soccer practice she has, and it takes Jane a couple of seconds to avert her attention from Maura's teeth that are stuck on her lower lip. The blonde probably doesn't notice, but the lip biting has an effect on Jane.

"Uhh, six then, not including the weekends. Monday from 7-9, Tuesday and Friday from 4-6. And throughout the year, I have competitions every weekend that last about two hours as well," Jane explains, loving how Maura doesn't avert her eyes once.

They talk until the bell rings and they have to part ways, because there are no classes they have together.

"Jane," Maura says before the brunette heads down the other hallway.

"Yeah."

"You're welcome to come to one of my ballet practices, if you'd like?" she makes it sound more like a question than an invitation.

Jane thinks for a moment, but already knows what her answer will be. "Sure, Maur. Thursday maybe? I can't skip my practices at the beginning of the season."

It's only Friday, and Thursday feels like a lifetime away, but Maura nods. Now she has something to work on and look forward to, and she knows she'll spend much time in the studio in her house this weekend, practicing her basics. She wants to be the best she can be, if that means getting Jane's attention. She's unaware that she already has it.

"Okay. If I don't see you around today, I'll see you on Monday again, alright?" Jane says, unconsciously brushing her hand against Maura's.

The blonde nods, already turning around. "Bye, Jane," she says, desperately hoping the brunette will still like her after the weekend.

..

..

As expected, Maura spends almost the entire Saturday in her own ballet studio at her house. She warms herself up with a simple exercise, consisting of a combination of pliés and relevés. After that, she continues with tendus, followed by battements, careful to work on her pointe and her turnout. She comes up with a few combinations, and practices them the entire afternoon until she has perfected each and every movement.

Jane spends her Saturday on the field with Ryleigh, practicing passes, crosses and tricks. She thinks of Maura, and how she'd love for the blonde to see one of her games. Frost and Frankie usually come when there are important ones, such as championships and interstates. Maybe she should invite Maura too, and although the blonde doesn't know a single thing about soccer, maybe she'll like it.

On Monday, Jane sees Maura again, and they sit at their table during lunch. It's become a habit already, even though everyone has only known Maura for a week.

Tuesday and Wednesday are just like any other day, although Jane seems a little nervous on Wednesday.

On Thursday, they agreed to meet at their lockers, because they're almost next to each other anyway. When Jane is finally allowed to leave class, she speeds down the hall towards her locker, where the blonde is already standing. "I'm sorry," Jane pants, "I had to talk myself out of detention."

Maura raises her eyebrows, laughing. In a week's time, Jane has already had to do this twice, and there's no way she'll make it through the year without getting detention at least a few times. Maura has no idea what the brunette does, but she's sure Jane could cause some trouble.

"So how do you get to the ballet studio?" Jane asks, taking her coat out and looking for some textbooks to bring home.

"I always ride the bus, my mother has arranged a card for public transport in Boston for the entire year," Maura says.

"Oh, um, yes. Hold on, let me find some money. I don't have a travel card or something, I always walk," Jane explains, looking through her stuff. She prays she has money somewhere, because it would be embarrassing if she didn't. Luckily, she finds a five-dollar bill under some books, and shows it to Maura. "Got it."

Jane closes her locker and they make their way over towards the main exit. Jane tries to get her coat on while holding her bag, which is not really working. She stops, motioning for Maura to hold her bag.

A few minutes later, they've arrived at the bus stop, where only two other kids stand. Most of them ride the school bus instead of a regular bus, because if you live far away, you can ride it for free. Others, like Jane, just walk.

The ride takes about fifteen minutes, and Jane is getting more nervous by the minute.

"How many classes have you taken already? Do you like the people there?" she asks Maura, trying to start a conversation.

"This is my fourth class. And fifth too. Did I tell you that I'm taking both technique and pointe today?" Maura says, looking at Jane.

"Yes, you mentioned that. About six times in the past three days," Jane adds teasingly.

Maura sighs and rolls her eyes, but still smiles. "I've met two girls, Allison and Brynn, they're nice. I can't say for sure though, because they're not in my pointe class, so I've only spoken to them twice."

They talk until Maura says they have to get off the bus. The studio is right in front of them, so they quickly enter and walk towards the changing rooms.

"Am I allowed to go in here?" Jane asks nervously.

Maura nods. "Yes. I told my teacher you'd be joining us, and since we're early no one will be in here yet." She opens the door and reveals a huge room, complete with lockers. She stuffs her school bag into one of them before putting her dance bag on one of the benches, encouraging Jane to walk inside.

"It's okay Jane, I asked," Maura says, pulling her sweater over her head, revealing a simple black top. The brunette does not know whether to look away or not, even though she has spent much time around half-dressed (or even undressed) girls in the changing room at her soccer matches.

Maura is standing in only her underwear, looking through her bag for the appropriate clothes. Jane cannot remember the last time she felt so uneasy, not knowing what to do with her body's reaction to the blonde's current state of undress. She fidgets before taking her phone from her pocket, pretending to do stuff on it until Maura is at least a bit more dressed.

"Your feet go into those?" Jane asks, looking at Maura's pointe shoes. "Doesn't that hurt?"

The blonde shakes her head and starts wrapping the pink elastic around her ankles. "You get used to it."

A few minutes later, Maura is dressed and ready to go into the studio. Jane hesitates, but finally follows Maura into a big studio with mirrors everywhere.

"I'm just going to warm up. You can put your bag down there," the blonde says, gesturing towards a corner of the room. Jane does, and when she turns around, Maura is up on her toes, arms high in the air. It only lasts for a second, and Jane is disappointed when the blonde stands on her feet again.

"Hey, Maura! I didn't expect to see you here so early," two girls walk into the room, and Maura turns around.

"Hi! Yes, we came here straight out of school. Jane, this is Allison, and this is Brynn. Girls, this is Jane, she's a friend," the blonde says, loving the smile on Jane's face when the brunette introduces herself to her friends. Jane talks easily, and doesn't care what kind of person she's talking to.

About five minutes after Allison and Brynn have joined, their teacher comes in, and other girls are joining as well. Maura introduces Jane to her teacher, and he makes sure she can sit in front of the class. She sits on the floor instead of a chair, but only because she wants to.

Jane doesn't know where to look during the class. She makes eye contact with Maura a few times during her warm up with the group, it being simple tendus and battements. When they start practicing turns, the brunette is amazed by the amount of turns the blonde can do without falling. Also, Jane can't help but notice how beautiful her friend looks when she's dancing. When they're practicing a few combinations, Maura looks at peace and happy, and the nervousness she usually carries with her is gone.

The class is over way too fast, and Jane wants to ask if she can join every class just so she can see the blonde dance.

"What did you think about it?" Maura asks when they're waiting at the bus stop.

"You're amazing Maur," the brunette says, admiration evident in her voice. The blonde doesn't know how to respond to it, she's never been looked at with such admiration. She simply smiles, returning Jane's smile. "Thank you."

"How do you do that?" Jane asks randomly, not specifically referring to anything she just said. "What?" Maura says, looking at her questioningly. "You just, you know, get up on your toes like it isn't hard at all. How do you do that?" Jane asks.

"Well, we're supposed to make it look easy. In reality, it's really hard to keep your balance. You get better over time, though," the blonde replies.

"You were amazing," Jane repeats, not really knowing how to express what she's feeling. Maura looks at her, smiling. "You've covered that."

The bus comes and when they get on it, Jane places her hand on Maura's back without thinking, supporting the blonde. When she realizes what she's doing she immediately pulls back, afraid of what Maura's reaction will be. To her surprise, the blonde doesn't comment on it, instead places her hand dangerously close to Jane's when they sit down.

They talk until the bus stops near Jane's house, and the brunette has to get off. She says goodbye to Maura, but decides against giving a hug. She's not sure if the blonde wants that. So Maura simply waves through the window of the bus, and Jane lifts two fingers, her way of saying goodbye.

It isn't until Jane gets home that she realizes the blonde never pulled away from her touch, instead only moved closer to her after that moment.

She has no idea what to do with that information.

* * *

 **A/N** : Lots of new names, I'm sorry about that. Maura's family will be addressed in the next chapter. Also, I know you don't simply get into the company at the Boston Ballet, but lets just pretend like Maura does, okay? And I don't know if anyone on here has ever been to/with the Boston Ballet, but I have no idea what it looks there like so I'm just making stuff up. If it doesn't correspond with your experiences, know that this is fiction :)

Please tell me what you think, reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**October**

Time flies, and somehow they're already two months into their last year of high school. SAT's are next month, and Maura has been practicing every weekend. Not that she really needs it, but she wants to be the best.

A couple of days ago, Jane approached her and asked for her help. She hasn't known Jane for long, but she knows that asking for help is something Jane doesn't often do. The brunette asked if Maura could help her with maths, because she's really bad at it. Maura, of course, said yes, and invited Jane over to her house. And now every time she does something such as having dinner by herself, she imagines Jane sitting there. The past few weeks, Maura has caught Jane staring at her more often, and the occasional touches have definitely increased. She doesn't know if this is just friendship, or more than that, because she's never had a _real_ friend. Everyone would leave her after a week or two, so maybe this is what a normal friendship is supposed to be like after all.

On Friday _,_ one of the few days the both of them don't have to go to soccer or ballet, the brunette is waiting for her at their lockers. She's talking to Ryleigh, but smiles when she sees Maura. "Hey," she says, and Ryleigh greets her too.

"Hi," she replies, opening her locker while listening to the conversation Jane and Ryleigh are having. It's (not at all surprising) about soccer and the competition, and Maura smiles. It's so Jane, and just being in the presence of the brunette and hearing her voice makes Maura's worries disappear. She closes her locker and Jane looks at her. "Ready?" She nods.

"Alright, I'm gonna go, see you on Sunday?" Ryleigh asks Jane. The brunette nods, "Yeah."

"Okay. By the way, Maura, why don't you come to one of our games?" Ryleigh asks, winking at Jane when the blonde doesn't see it.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess I'll like that," Maura says. "Although I still don't understand the game," she adds.

The girls are almost at the main entrance when they hear girls yelling behind them. "Hey Jane! Going to the girl's house? You're such a dyke," Claire calls out, and the brunette stops dead in her tracks. _Not now. Not while I'm with Maura._

The blonde looks at her, but she doesn't meet Maura's eyes. She can only think of one thing: stop Claire as soon as possible. She throws her bag on the floor, barely missing Maura's toes, and walks up to the girls.

"You know what, Claire? You're a pathetic bitch, and I hope you go to hell-"

Although Maura is not familiar with these kinds of words, she knows what dyke means, and she has seen Jane's response to it. The brunette has raised her voice and is now yelling, and the girls are too. Jane is definitely not afraid of them, and Maura watches the fight extend rapidly. She can see that Jane is about to start a physical fight with one of those girls, and although Maura doesn't care about their feelings, she cares about Jane's. The brunette slightly steps backwards, and Maura calls out.

"No, Jane! Don't, please," Jane immediately freezes and turns around, facing the blonde.

"She's not worth it, Jane, please don't," Maura says pleadingly, noticing how the brunette's features soften a little. Jane turns back around towards the girls, and Claire is smiling mischievously. It takes her all of her strength, but Jane walks away from the girls, towards Maura, and picks up her bag from the floor. She motions towards the door, putting a hand on Maura's back to push her forward.

"See that, Maura?" they hear Claire call behind them, "she's in looooveeeee. Better be careful girl, she's gonna break your heart."

They walk outside, and Jane slams the door shut behind them, not saying a word.

..

..

They arrive at Maura's house, and Jane cannot contain her surprise when Maura opens the door for her.

"This is your _house_? All of this?" The brunette says, standing still in the middle of the foyer.

Maura smiles, taking off her coat and hanging it on the rack. "Yes. All of it."

Jane whistles through her teeth. "Jeez. What do your parents do for a living that you're able to afford this?" she says, temporarily forgetting about the phone call she heard the other day. She notices how Maura's face immediately falls, and the blonde turns around so she's not facing Jane anymore.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Jane says, worry evident in her voice. It's then that Maura realizes Jane is not like those bullies at all, although she couldn't help but think that on her first day here. When Jane saved her from those girls, Maura somehow expected her to be just like them. She is wrong.

The tone of Jane's voice, her choice of words, and the realization that Jane _is_ her first best friend after all, makes tears well up in Maura's eyes. She whirls around and nearly knocks Jane over with the force of her hug, but the brunette manages to keep them upright. Maura buries her head in Jane's neck, and feels dark brown curls tickle on her forehead. She doesn't want to be anywhere else.

They stay like that for what seems like forever, Jane gently rubbing Maura's back and Maura simply breathing in Jane's scent. She pulls back and meets brown eyes, which are filled with worry. "Are you okay? I didn't-"

Maura shakes her head and Jane falls silent. "It's fine now. I just got a bit emotional, I'm sorry. I usually don't react like this." She pulls on Jane's coat, trying to take it off. Jane complies and takes it off, giving it to Maura who puts it in a closet.

When Maura turns back around, she notices that Jane has walked further into a hallway leading to the library.

"No, Jane, it's this way," she says, waiting for the brunette to come back. They walk into a different hallway, and Jane follows her. They enter a huge living room, with a lounge set with a low table next to it, and a higher table to their left. There are about ten bookshelves, completely filled with all sorts of books.

"Wow," Jane manages to say. Maura simply smiles and gestures to the higher table. "I think it's best if we sit there. Do you want something to drink?"

Jane knows the blonde's fridge is probably filled with about every drink you can possibly have, but she goes with a Pepsi. It seems there's a smaller fridge in the living room, so you won't have to walk to the kitchen, which is probably a mile away from where they are now.

"You live here by yourself now?" Jane asks, looking at Maura who's filling a glass with Pepsi. She grabs some juice before answering Jane's question.

"Well, I think my mother is still in Prague, and she has a meeting in Brussels in two days, so I'm on my own for now."

It doesn't go unnoticed by Jane that Maura doesn't talk about her father, but she doesn't ask. She hopes Maura will tell her when she's ready, whenever that may be.

They both fall silent, and Maura puts the juice back in the fridge while Jane puts her math books on the table. Maura puts the glasses down, smiling at Jane, and she can't help saying, "Jane, I wouldn't mind at all if you liked girls instead of boys. I really don't-" but she doesn't get any further.

"I don't! I'm not, you know, _that_ ," Jane interrupts, referring to Claire's choice of words. Maura nods, averting her eyes before asking her question. "But are you simply saying that to yourself because you're afraid of what your parents might say?"

Jane cannot answer quickly enough. "Don't, Maura. It's fine. Leave it alone, okay? Let's just focus on school for now."

Although Maura has known Jane for almost two months, a subject change as quick as this is not what Maura expected. Nevertheless, she does what Jane asks, and drops the subject, taking her books from her bag.

"Okay, so where do you want to start?"

..

They do maths for two hours, until Jane has to get up to pee and notices how dark it's gotten.

"Wow, what time is it?" she says, more to herself than to Maura, and looks at her phone. "Shit, it's six already. My mother is going to kill me," she says, earning a weird look from Maura. "What?" she asks.

"Well first of all, I don't like it when you swear, Jane. Secondly, I doubt your mother is going to kill you. Maybe get angry with you, but kill you?" Maura says, looking at the brunette. Jane rolls her eyes. "It's figure of speech, Maura. Of course she's not going to kill me."

"You can stay over for dinner if you want?" Maura asks, hopeful. Jane pretends to think for a second, but she already knows the answer.

"Of course, Maur. Let me just call my ma."

Jane calls her mother, who is very happy that she's finally found someone who wants to help her with her maths. Several attempts of her mother trying to find a study partner for her have failed, simply because she's too stubborn to ask for an explanation. Not even Ryleigh could help her, but Maura could. When she hangs up, Maura has already made a phone call to a restaurant.

"We're going out for dinner?" Jane asks, surprised.

"No, they're delivering to our house. We're one of the few people this restaurant delivers to. As long as you give them a nice tip, they'll keep doing it," Maura replies.

Jane is once again reminded that she and Maura come from very different environments and have a complete different upbringing. Where Jane would be content with going to the Mac Donalds for dinner, Maura lets a fancy restaurant deliver a four-course meal at home, simply because she can and doesn't think it's odd. Jane puts her math books back in her bag and helps Maura setting the table before going to the bathroom. When she's washing her hands, she hears Maura talking to the delivery guy, and she can't help but open the door a little to look at the blonde.

She's beautiful, and Jane hopes she realizes that.

Maura closes the door and Jane opens hers, meeting the blonde's eyes. "Our dinner is here," Maura says, although it's a little unnecessary. Jane smiles and snatches the bag from Maura's hands, ignoring the 'hey!' and running back towards the living room.

A few minutes later they're settled, sitting opposite of each other at the table with food on their plates. Jane is trying really hard not to stare when Maura takes a bite, so instead starts a conversation. She's just explaining something about Frost's job as a tutor when Maura interrupts her.

"What about your family?" Maura asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to know more about your family. You're so overprotective sometimes, I wonder if something happened."

 _Nope. No way. Not my family. I'm not telling that my mom has to work extra shifts to be able to pay for a dinner like this. I'm definitely not telling her that I wear second hand clothes simply because we can't afford it._

Those thoughts make Jane respond angrier than she wanted to.

"What do you think, Maura? That I'm just going to sit here and tell you the entire story of my life when I barely even know you? Then you don't know me at all," Jane says harshly, but immediately regrets it when she sees tears well up in the blonde's eyes.

 _That hurt,_ Maura thinks. It's true, she hasn't known the brunette for long, but she really thought Jane liked her. She can't keep her tears at bay, and one falls onto her maths book, staining the paper. Jane notices, and gets up from the chair across Maura. _I already hurt her twice today. Nice job, asshole,_ she thinks to herself.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Jane says, standing next to the blonde. Although the chairs are almost as high as a bar stool, Jane is still taller than Maura, and has to look down at the blonde. She can't see Maura's face, and uses her finger to lift the blonde's chin. She looks into sad eyes, and hates herself for doing this. "I'm sorry," she says again.

"I'm just .." _scared of what you'll think of me since Claire called me a dyke_ "really stressed. And .." _hiding my feelings for you is becoming harder every day_ "never mind. Are you okay, Maur?"

The blonde nods, making a mental note to talk to Jane about this later. The brunette is always avoiding personal talks, and she wants to do something about that. She wants to know the brunette better, she wants to show that Jane can trust her.

Then, Jane makes a joke that makes her laugh, and the dimples that form on Jane's cheeks are so adorable that she cannot look anywhere else.

..

..

Maura now thinks of Jane's friends as her friends. Audrey, the girl Jane sits next to during Spanish, has joined them at their table, so there's five of them now. Every lunch break, Frost and Audrey sit opposite Maura, Jane and Ryleigh, and they somehow always end up laughing really loudly, making several people glare at them. Maura finds she doesn't mind, because one look from Jane or Ryleigh always makes them quickly look away.

When the bell rings, they say goodbye to each other and Jane usually walks with her to her classroom. Today is different.

"Jane, can I talk to you?" Maura barely picks up Ryleigh's voice in all the noise. The bell has just rung and students are leaving the cafeteria, talking and yelling.

The brunette looks at her questioningly. It takes Maura a second to realize that the brunette is asking for her permission. She doesn't nod, but she doesn't look desperate either, and she hopes that Jane will take the hint.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you later, Maur," the brunette says, and walks off with Ryleigh.

She looks at Audrey and Frost, who both raise their eyebrows. "What was that about?" Maura asks.

Frost shrugs. "No idea. If it's important, we'll know."

"Fair enough," Maura replies. "I'm leaving, or I'll be late for class. Bye guys."

Frost and Audrey say goodbye to her, and Maura walks off into the crowded hallways, wondering where Jane is.

..

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Jane asks curiously. Ryleigh and her are now standing in an abandoned hallway, on the complete right end of the school. Nobody ever comes here, at least not the students.

Her friend opens her bag, turning around as if shielding it from the rest of the world. "Okay so I know you won't approve, but I really needed the money, so .." Ryleigh falls silent and opens her bag a little more, showing a small plastic bag with white stuff in it. "Ryleigh! What the actual-"

"Shhh!"

"What if you get caught?" Jane hisses. "You're fucked then, you know that? I'm not visiting you in prison, you idiot."

"I won't get caught, I promise," Ryleigh answers, but before she can continue, Jane interrupts her again. "The hell you won't! Why are you doing this?"

Ryleigh is silent for a while. They actually have to get to class, but Jane is always late so it doesn't really matter. Her teachers are used to it by now.

"I'm only telling you this because you're the only one who understands, okay Jane?" Ryleigh says. "It's just .. you know how you always have to get second hand clothes and see your friends walk around in brand new ones? That shit always pisses me off, not because their parents can pay for it, but because mine can't. And it sucks Jane, you know that."

Jane is silent now, taking in Ryleigh's words.

"It's having the most ugly socks and underwear because you simply don't have other ones, and having to save 'neutral' ones for PE days. I'm so happy we don't have those anymore. And I haven't told you this before, but my parents wanted to take me off the soccer team because we can't bring up the money to pay for all the competitions. I had to do something. I don't want to feel like I'm the poorest girl in this school anymore Jane, I needed more money and this is the perfect way."

Jane indeed didn't know that Ryleigh almost stopped playing soccer. A question suddenly pops into her head, and she has to ask it although she's not sure she wants to know the answer. "Is this how you paid for that expensive Italian restaurant when you took me out for dinner?"

"No, Jane, I didn't. I promise. I wouldn't do that," Ryleigh replies, and the brunette has to believe her, although she doesn't know what to think. Her friend, selling drugs to get money. She wishes she could help, but she's not that rich either. Her parents had to take a second mortgage last year, and Frankie always gives the clothes he doesn't fit in anymore to Tommy. Her mother gets some clothes for her from neighbors, and she saves her own money to buy new ones.

"You're not telling anyone, okay?" Ryleigh's voice pulls her from her thoughts. "Not even your hot girlfriend."

 _"She's not my girlfriend._ She's just a friend," Jane says, emphasizing the first part, because it's something Ryleigh has been saying for weeks now.

"Yes, because everyone has eye sex in the hallways," Ryleigh says teasingly, but continuous in a serious tone. "I'm serious, Jane. Don't tell." The brunette thinks for a second, simply because her friend's confession has completely surprised her.

"It's fine that you want to do this, Ryleigh, but don't get me involved. I swear I will kill you," Jane says, and both girls know that she means it.

Ryleigh nods, smiling briefly. "I gotta get to class."

Jane acknowledges that with a nod, and hugs Ryleigh quickly. "Talk to you soon, okay?"

She looks as her friend walks away, and starts, for the first time in years, to doubt whether she can trust this girl or not. She decides to leave it for now, and pushes all the thoughts from her mind before walking to class, mentally preparing herself for the speech her teacher is likely to give her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Almost a month since I last updated! I'm terribly sorry it took me so long. Again, I'm in my last year of high school and I've been so busy (GSCE's). I hope you liked it, I promise more will be coming soon. The real drama is on its way.

I didn't check this for mistakes, so I'm sorry if there are any, I just wanted to have it up here asap :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I want to thank each and every one of you for your support and your kind words. I know it takes long for me to update. I wish I could update every day, but that's just impossible. Please don't think that I'll stop writing, because I won't! I'll always finish my stories, I promise.

Anyway, here's another chapter for you. It's the longest yet, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A few days after Jane had been to Maura's house, Maura started asking if she could come over to Jane's place and maybe meet her family. Jane denied her request a couple of times, simply because she was afraid of Maura's reaction when she saw Jane's house. The blonde has probably only visited nice, big houses, and Jane's house surely isn't any of that. The brunette is a little less scared though, when she reminds herself that Maura hasn't brought up the fight with Claire like Jane asked. To her, it means that Maura accepts her the way she is. So when Maura asks to come over on Saturday to practice for their SAT's one last time, Jane says yes. And she thinks she will keep saying yes to everything the blonde wants if that means she can see that smile over and over again.

"Maura is coming over tomorrow," Jane announces on Friday evening, when she's alone in the kitchen with her mother.

"Oh Janie! Is she helping you with all the school work?" her mother says.

"Ma, does it even occur to you that I can have normal _friends_ without them having to help me with something?" Jane says, a little annoyed.

"Of course, honey. I'm would just be happy for you if she could help you a little."

Jane wants to say something, but thinks better of it. She continues setting the table, and her mother continues humming while preparing their dinner.

..

Jane's night is restless, and she's irritated throughout the morning. Her mother only makes it worse by asking her ten thousand questions, and she even snaps at Frankie when he asks her what's wrong. The closer it comes to two o'clock, the more nervous Jane gets. She mentally scolds herself for being so nervous, because after all, it's just Maura. The only thing that calms her nerves is that her father isn't home, so Maura won't have to witness any fights or disagreements.

"Janie!" her mother calls up the stairs. "Maura's here."

 _Thank God she didn't open the door by herself,_ Jane thinks, and hurries downstairs. She motions at Tommy and Frankie to go back into the living room, and she waits until they're out of sight until she pulls the front door open.

Maura is wearing a soft, yellow-colored pullover, tucked into the light blue jeans she's wearing. Her hair is up in a casual bun, with some strands of hair falling on the side of her face. Her usual makeup, containing eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow and foundation, is gone and replaced only by mascara.

Even if she wanted to, Jane cannot look anywhere else.

"Hi," Maura says softly, not missing the way Jane is definitely checking her out.

"Hey yourself," Jane says, quickly composing herself and using her Rizzoli-swagger to cover it up. She dramatically swings the door fully open for Maura to walk in.

Before Jane can say anything, her brothers have come out of the living room to introduce themselves. Tommy pushes Frankie out of his way, and puts his hand out for Maura to shake. "Tommy Rizzoli. _Very_ nice to meet you," he says, and Jane's red cheeks give her embarrassment away.

Jane moves quicker than Maura, and pushes her brother's hand away. "Shut it. Goodbye, guys." She gives Frankie a meaningful look, and he seems to understand because he pulls Tommy with him towards the stairs.

"Welcome to my place," Jane says, "I won't show you around the entire house, because it's a mess everywhere. Anyway,-" She doesn't get further, because her mother calls out from the kitchen.

"Janie! Bring the girl here." The brunette rolls her eyes, and Maura manages to keep herself from laughing out loud. The brunette pulls her, gently, towards the kitchen, where her mother is standing in one of her cooking outfits.

Angela smiles wide when she sees Maura. "Hey hon! So you're Maura? The girl Jane is always talking about?"

"Ma!" Jane hisses, ignoring Maura's look that's directed at her. The blonde looks away from Jane, and meets Angela's eyes again. "Nice to meet you," she says, holding out her hand. Angela drops the towel she's holding and pulls the blonde in for a hug. "Oh, aren't you polite? Nice to meet you too!"

After five agonizing long, awkward minutes of talking, Jane's mother finally lets them go. Jane doesn't know how quickly she should leave the kitchen, taking Maura with her. She leads them upstairs, towards her room. She made sure to clean up her mess this morning, something she usually doesn't do.

"So you talk about me with your mother?" Maura says when they're in Jane's room.

"I knew you wouldn't let that go," Jane replies, cheeks already reddening. "I've only told nice things about you. Anyway, this is my room," she says a little nervously, hoping that Maura will drop the subject. Mercifully, she does, and the tension in the room lessens a bit.

They practice for SAT's the entire afternoon, only interrupted once by Angela who came in to bring some hot chocolate and cookies. When Jane finishes her last assignment at 5:02PM, she happily drops her pen onto her book. "I'm done."

"Did you finish that last equation as well?" Maura asks, closing her book.

"Yup. All done," Jane replies. "Let's go downstairs and see what we're having for dinner. Do you want to stay over?"

Maura looks at her. "Is that okay? Don't you need to ask your mother for permission first?"

Jane shrugs, standing up. "She loves you already, Maura. And by the way, she always makes dinner for about ten people when we're only here with six. Five today, because my dad isn't home. But we can go and ask, if you want."

The girls walk downstairs, and Jane quickly goes into the living room to say hi to her brothers. Tommy and Frankie are sitting on the couch, watching Star Wars. "Hey! Are you joining us?" Tommy asks.

"Uh, I don't think Maura likes these kinds of movies," Jane replies, shooting a quick glance at the blonde who simply shrugs. "Let's ask my mom first if it's okay for you to stay." She motions towards the kitchen, where here mother is still standing, this time preparing dinner instead of cookies.

"Hey girls!" she says, clearly excited.

"Hey Ma," Jane says, "Can Maura stay over?" she steals a piece of ham from the bowl, pulling away in time to avoid her mother's hand swatting hers away. Her mother nods. "Of course, honey. Food is ready in ten."

..

Dinner is loud, but that was to be expected when you're in a house full of Rizzoli's. Jane is always loud during lunch time at school, and Maura should've known that two smaller Rizzoli's _and_ Jane in one house would be even louder.

She's sitting next to Jane, Tommy and Frankie are sitting across of them. Angela is sitting at the head of the table, and Maura thinks Jane's father must usually sit there when she's not here. Jane's brothers are arguing about some kind of game Maura has never played, and Angela is constantly trying to get the boys to lower their voices. Jane interferes and joins the conversation, from time to time looking at the blonde to see if she's alright.

Maura on her part is watching the siblings interact with mixed feelings. She loves the atmosphere in this house, busy, full and loving, but it stings slightly when she remembers all the nights that she's sitting by herself. She takes another bite of her food, and Jane turns around to look at her.

The brunette leans over to softly speak into Maura's ear. "Hey, you okay?" she asks. The blonde has to suppress a shiver when she feels Jane's breath on her ear.

"Yeah, it's just ..." she can't finish her sentence, because she cannot find the right words for what she wants to say.

"Overwhelmingly busy?" Jane fills in, taking another bite.

The blonde nods. "But I love it, Jane, don't get me wrong."

Jane smiles, and Maura loves that appear every time the brunette smiles. Her gaze travels lower until she's staring at Jane's lips, and she momentarily forgets they're in a house full of people. When a tongue darts out to lick those lips, she's pulled out of her trace and meets twinkling brown eyes. She quickly averts her gaze, cheeks slightly reddening. Jane doesn't comment on it, instead kicks Frankie back underneath the table because he almost knocked over a glass of water.

At the end of dinner, everyone stands up at the same time, Tommy and Frankie already running upstairs. Jane wants to leave the kitchen too, expecting Maura to be right behind her, but Angela calls out.

"Can't you three ever help me? I go around cleaning people's houses every day, only to come home to another house that has to be cleaned and dinner that still has to be cooked."

"Can I help you with something Angela?" Maura immediately says. Jane turns around, wanting to say something, but her mother is quicker to answer.

"See, at least she's a decent child," her mother says.

 _You should know, Ma, the kind of problems I have to solve without you each day._

"Ma, leave it be. I'll help tomorrow. FRANKIE!" she yells into the hallway, waiting until she hears the boy's door open. "Come help."

Maura looks at her questioningly, wondering what's going on. Jane ignores her look, and walks into the hallway to meet Frankie. Maura hears the brunette ask him if he can help their mother with cleaning up. He shrugs, and walks into the kitchen, picking up some plates.

"Let's go, Maura," Jane's voice is clear. The brunette waits until Maura's right behind her, and wants to walk up the stairs. Maura grabs her arm, and pulls her back before the brunette can set foot on the first step.

"What's going on?" she asks gently. Her hand moves up towards Jane's shoulder, but the brunette shakes it off. "Don't," Jane says, maybe a little too harshly.

They stand like that for a few seconds, face to face in the hallway, not saying anything. Maura is studying Jane's expression, and she wishes for one time that she could read somebody's mind. Although that's scientifically impossible, of course, but she'd like it.

"Please talk to me," she tries again. Where Jane is a girl of actions, she's a girl of words, and she desperately wants to know what's going on.

The brunette meets her eyes, looking a little nervous. "Okay," she says. "Outside? I know a place."

..

..

They reach the top of Mission Hill not many minutes after that, and Jane points out a bench on the right to sit down. It's only a Saturday night in October, but the wind is so cold that it feels like December. Maura cups her hands and blows into them, trying to warm them up a little.

They sit in silence for a while, enjoying the view. Maura has never been here, and she's sure that without Jane she would have never come here.

"Why do we need to talk?" Jane asks, looking at the lights of the city. They are almost as beautiful as the girl who's now sitting next to her. Almost.

"You're angry towards your mother, even though she hasn't done anything to hurt you. It's not fair," Maura says directly.

Jane scoffs. "Talk about fair. You don't know anything."

" _Tell_ me then, Jane," the blonde says, studying Jane's side profile. Her cheek bone is prominent, her hair a little wild. A strong gust of wind makes brown curls move slightly up and down, and Maura's heart flutters quickly. Jane is so beautiful, and she probably doesn't even know it.

She waits for a response from the brunette, but it doesn't come. The only think she notices is a small crease in dark eyebrows.

"Jane, can I point something out to you?" Maura asks, hoping that Jane will look at her.

"Since when do you ask for permission to do that?" Jane says teasingly. "Sure Maur, go ahead."

"Look at the way you're sitting. Don't change it, just look," Maura says.

Jane looks at herself, but doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She looks at her friend, questioningly. "What's wrong with the way I sit?" she asks.

She feels Maura's eyes scan her body again and she looks away again, feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you notice the way you're holding yourself? Your arms wrapped around you, as if you're trying to protect yourself from something. And you're constantly taking short breaths with the top of your lungs instead of slow, controlled breaths coming from your stomach. You're tense and cautious. Constantly."

It wouldn't be a Maura sentence if there wasn't some kind of biology or science thrown into it. But when Jane really looks, she notices that Maura is right. She doesn't admit it though, because for some reason it feels like she'd be admitting that she's weak.

"You're not in danger right now, so why are you so tense?"

 _Really smart, Maur, trying to talk your way in via this way._

"Okay, fine," Jane says, and Maura immediately falls silent.

"My parents, they ... they don't really get along anymore. And we don't have much money at home, something you probably noticed, and ..." Jane falls silent for a second, and Maura waits patiently for the brunette to continue. "Ma has to work so much to pay the bills, because all my dad does when he's not on the job is buy more alcohol. And Tommy, he's .. changing."

Maura works hard to take in all this new information about Jane, and notices Jane has fallen silent again.

"Changing how?" she probes gently.

"He always needs money. I asked him a few times, but he keeps saying he needs to pay people back for things he bought. And I'm not talking about ten dollars, Maura, I'm talking about hundreds. And I don't have that kind of money," Jane's voice has a rough edge to it now. "I'm so afraid he's going to get into the kind of trouble I can't get him out of. That's the thing that scares me the most. Not my drunk father, or my mother who's angry because I _didn't_ do something. She only sees those kinds of things Maur, she doesn't know what I have to do and take care of every day."

It's so much to take in that Maura needs a few seconds to regroup herself.

"I can't say I know what it feels like, Jane, because I haven't been in a situation like that. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, and that you can talk to me whenever something's wrong or you're worried. I don't want you to deal with everything on your own, even though that's what you most likely want to do. Not bother people with your problems. Right?"

Jane is in awe of the girl who's sitting next to her. She expected pity, not understanding. Maura says the right things, and she _knows_ what Jane feels.

"Yeah," she replies. "And that's probably why I'm always tense. I'm constantly worrying about things."

"I think I understand now," Maura says gently, not pushing any further. She knows how hard it is for Jane to talk about things.

The brunette has slightly turned away, and is looking out over the city again. Lost in her thoughts, just like Maura, they sit in silence for a while.

Very slowly but surely, Jane feels a soft hand slip into hers. Her first instinct is to pull away, because she's not used to the feeling. She thinks better of it though, and an unfamiliar warmth spreads all throughout her body. Long, bony fingers meet soft ones, and their fingers entwine. Jane tries very hard to not look at Maura, because she is sure that she will kiss her if she does so.

It doesn't take long for Maura to shift a little closer to Jane, and she eventually puts her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Jane tries to keep breathing regularly, but that's hard when the most beautiful girl in the universe is laying on your shoulder and holding your hand. Maura, on her part, wills her hand not to tremble. A wave of uncertainty ripples through her, and she questions whether she should do this or not. But on the other hand, if Jane doesn't want this, she'll say so. And it seems that Jane is perfectly content like this.

And anyway, just friends hold hands like this, right?

* * *

It happens on a Friday.

They are standing by their lockers, and Jane had asked Maura to hold her bag for a second so she could grab a few books.

"Jane, what's this?" Maura holds up a small bag with white powder in it, and it takes a while for Jane to realize that Maura just pulled that from her school bag. Her eyes go wide, because she immediately recognizes the substance. "Put that back!" she hisses, taking it from Maura and putting it at the bottom of her bag. "Did you just put that in my bag, or something? I don't have anything to do with it," Jane says, looking into Maura's shocked eyes.

"Is that drugs, Jane?" the blonde asks, and Jane can feel her pulling away.

"It's not mine!" Jane immediately yells, loud enough for a few people to turn around and look at them. "I don't know how it got there. I promise, Maura, please," she says, desperately trying to defend herself.

"You're impossible," Maura says angrily, and nothing but dumps Jane's jacket she'd been holding onto the floor. She ignores the few people gathering around them, because students somehow always seem to know when there's a fight about to happen.

Jane then realizes that Ryleigh hasn't spoken to her about the drugs once since the day she told her, and although she was glad about it, she now hates herself for not talking about it with her friend.

 _Ryleigh. It must be hers. She must have put it in my bag when I wasn't looking, but why? And when-_

"Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stand there?" Maura says.

A few students yell at Jane to fight, but the brunette would never physically hurt Maura, and both girls know that despite the situation. A boy to whom Jane always says hi in the hallways tells her to man up and fight "the fuck" back.

"The fact that you come from a blue collar family and don't have a rich background doesn't mean you should become a drug dealer," the crowd whoops, and Maura is taken aback by the support her answer gets. But at what cost? Jane looks straight into her eyes, expressing what others might see as hatred and anger, but what Maura sees as paralyzing fear.

"It's. not. mine," Jane repeats. "I know what it looks like, but you have to believe me."

"I'd hoped that last weekend proved that you could trust me. I thought I could trust you too, Jane," Maura says.

"I would never, _ever,_ lie to you about these kinds of things, Maura. You should know that by now." Jane is careful to not use the word 'drugs' in the middle of the hallway, and she prays that Maura is smart enough to do so too.

"No, these just 'happen' to be in your bag. What, lifeless objects can fly now?" the blonde says harshly, also expertly avoiding the word. "You're stupid if you think that I'm going to believe you on that one."

She doesn't get a response from Jane, who has now lowered her eyes. This is something that scares Maura even more than a fight with Jane. The brunette looks completely defeated, and doesn't say a word.

When the crowd around them feels that the fight won't be escalating, some of them already start to leave. Maura doesn't care, and Jane puts her middle finger up to a guy who yells 'Come on, Jane! Don't get walked over by a girl'.

Jane picks up her coat from the floor, and takes a step towards the blonde. "Maura," her voice trembles, something the blonde hasn't heard before. "Give me ten minutes. I need to talk to someone. Please."

The blonde doesn't exactly agree, but she doesn't reject it either. Jane takes that as a yes, and quickly walks towards the cafeteria, pushing some people away who keep walking after her. She sees Ryleigh sitting at their table with Frost and Audrey, and she motions to her friend to come to her.

"Hey, Jane," Ryleigh says, smacking her shoulder friendly. "What's up? Where were you?"

The brunette doesn't respond and pulls her friend with her, towards a few bathroom stalls in a hallway that no one ever uses. She closes the door behind them, and turns around to face her friend.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" she shouts at Ryleigh, giving her a hard push against her shoulder. "I'm just going to hide some of my shit in Jane's bag? She won't notice it anyway?" Ryleigh's expression was blank at first, but realization now dawns on her. "Oh shit, Jane. I was just-"

"You were just _what?_ Messing around?" If possible, Jane yells even louder.

"I just needed a place to hide it!" Ryleigh counters. "We were in the hallway this morning, and I was just pulling the stuff out of my pocket and a teacher came by. Your bag was the closest, so I dumped it in there. I meant to take it out right after lunch! What the fuck happened?"

 _I knew it was her. I knew I should have told someone the **second** Ryleigh told me_, Jane thinks.

"Maura found it," Jane's voice is soft now, almost emotionless.

Ryleigh falls silent too, her eyebrows wrinkling in desperation. "Fuck, Jane. I'm sorry, I-" She doesn't even get the chance to finish her sentence, because Jane starts yelling again. "You messed it all up! One girl I really fucking like, and now she hates me and thinks I'm a drug dealer. I fucking TOLD you to not get me involved. It's not even been two weeks since I told you that and look at you! Already using me as a cover up, nice going!"

"I never meant for you to get in trouble like this, Jane. You have to believe me," Ryleigh pleads.

Jane takes a step forward, pointing a finger at Ryleigh's face. She looks furious. "It's all YOUR fault, and I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

The door flies open and Ms. Brown, one of their teachers, is standing in the hallway. "What's going on here? I can hear you yelling all the way down my office!" She steps in, and pulls the brunette away from Ryleigh. Jane struggles against her teacher's hold, but can't pull herself free.

"Fuck you, Ryleigh. FUCK YOU!"

"Enough!" Her teacher yells, and pushes Jane into the hallway. "Go somewhere to cool off, Rizzoli. Don't let me see you fighting again today."

Jane immediately pulls her cell phone out to call Maura, because she has no idea where the blonde is right now.

*phone ringing*

"Yes," the voice that answers the phone is nothing like the one Jane knows.

"Maura. Listen to me. It was Ryleigh. She put it in my bag, and I-" Jane doesn't get any further, because Maura interrupts her.

"Really, Jane? You're going to blame it on somebody else? I thought you'd be responsible enough to clean up your own mess."

"If you could just give me some time to talk! I can't even finish my sentence," Jane says, a little annoyed.

"So now it's my fault?"

 _This is going the wrong way. She won't listen to me, anything I say only makes it worse._

"That's not what I'm saying, Maur. I just .." The brunette doesn't know how to explain what just happened. She feels her insides clench with fear at the thought of not being with Maura. Like friends, or whatever they are. The blonde's voice pulls her from her thoughts, saying something Jane desperately tried to avoid.

"I think it's best if we don't spend our time together anymore."

That's how it all falls apart.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry! I just gave you guys the 'hand holding' and now I'm already tearing everything apart. It'll be okay, I promise. That's all I'm saying for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : "Guest" que preguntaba "Que hará Jane para que demuestre que realmente es inocente?", No te lo diré, puedes leer este capítulo ;)

I'm back, y'all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **December**

Ryleigh didn't show up at school the next day, or the day after that. When a week had passed, Jane was sure she would never see her friend again. She was so mad at her, but it stung at the same time, because Ryleigh had been her best friend, after all. Jane stills sits with Frost and Audrey during lunch, but the two empty chairs break her heart every time. Frost and Audrey frequently asked what had happened, but Jane found she couldn't tell the truth. Her friends eventually stopped asking, and Jane didn't know whether to be glad or not.

She tried calling Ryleigh, but her friend never picked up. Jane realized that she didn't know Ryleigh anymore, and that they had grown apart without noticing. Even during all those trainings, competitions and time spent on the field, they had grown apart. Where Jane chose to make the best out of her financial situation the way it was, Ryleigh chose to make money in a way that Jane still couldn't accept. It's so sad how people you thought you'd grow old with, suddenly become strangers you will never talk to again.

Jane grew closer to Frost and Audrey, it came as far as telling Frost about the situation at her home, which only seemed to worsen. Her dad was gone almost every day now, and although Jane was glad she didn't come home to find him laying drunk on the couch, she didn't know what he was doing while he was gone. Frost promised to not tell anyone, but he did ask her to come over to his place is she ever needed it.

And although Jane had only known the blonde for a few months, she missed her like crazy. Her mother noticed that something was off, and tried to talk to her about it.

"What's wrong, honey?" Angela had asked, looking into her daughter's tired eyes.

"Nothing, Ma," Jane had replied, and turned around to walk out of the room. Her mother had stopped her and spun her around, until she could wrap both arms around her daughter. "You can always talk to me, you know that right?" she had said.

 _Sure Ma, let me tell you about my friend the drug dealer, and the new girl I'm in love with. Let me tell you how I think Dad has a new girlfriend, and about Tommy, who is involved in things I don't want to know about. Oh, and I didn't clean my room either, Ma._

"Mm," she had mumbled, and her mother took that as a yes.

..

It's already December, and it's been over a month since Jane and Maura fought. They haven't talked, and Maura now spends her lunch break in the quiet library instead of the busy cafeteria. Jane's friends were Jane's before they were hers, so she doesn't want to go and sit there anymore. She's used to being alone anyway.

That was, before she met Jane.

And Maura misses her a little bit more every day.

Sometimes, she hears the brunette's voice in the hallways, cocky and confident like she always is. Jane sometimes yells at someone to shut their mouth, or says hi to someone she knows. But Maura never sees her in person, she makes sure of that.

She's not sure if she could handle looking into Jane's eyes.

..

Maura sees Barry that day, walking towards the main exit of the school. She'd seen him before a few times, but he never noticed her.

"Barry!" she yells, and he turns around to face her. Maura quickly walks towards him, but before she can even say anything, he wants to turn back around. "Wait," she tries desperately, grabbing his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk to you, Maura," he says, his voice betraying the anger he so carefully hides from his eyes.

"I do want to talk to you. Please," she pleads. He is silent for a minute, thinking. "Come on," he finally says, nodding towards an empty bench. She follows him without saying another word, and sits next to him.

"Being the good guy I am, I'm giving you three minutes of my time. Although I can barely look at you," he says.

"Barry, I .. I don't even know where to start," she says.

"Well, let me tell you something. You have _no_ idea how much you hurt Jane," he says.

"What did she tell you?" Maura asks.

"She hasn't told us anything, Maura, just that you guys fought. That explained why we didn't see you at lunch anymore. But she hasn't told us anything about Ryleigh."

Maura's eyes widen. "What happened with Ryleigh?"

"That's the thing," he says, "we don't know. She hasn't been to school since the day you fought."

Maura thinks back of that day, and the things Jane said, and something clicks.

"Oh no," she says. He looks at her, worried. "What?"

"She told the truth, Barry, and I didn't believe her," Maura says.

"About what, Maura? You gotta help me out," he says, clueless.

Maura finds that she cannot keep this from him, or anyone really, any longer. She tells him the whole story, from her finding the drugs in Jane's bag to her yelling at Jane to not talk to her again, and Barry doesn't interrupt her once. When she's finished, he sighs. "Oh, Maura."

"She told me it was Ryleigh who put the drugs there, and I didn't believe her," she says, trying to keep her tears at bay. Barry lets this sink in, and then looks at Maura.

"You have to talk to her," he says. "Promise me that, Maura. She's been walking around like a zombie the past month. She doesn't engage in our conversations during lunch as much as she used to, and when we're not at school, she's..." he falls silent. She looks at him questioningly, and he eventually continues.

"She's been on the field every day since, you know, your fight. Playing and playing and playing, sometimes from six till midnight. Trying her best to be good enough. I picked her up from the field more times than I can count over the past month," Barry says.

"Good enough for whom?" Maura asks, not letting that go.

Barry looks at her, eyes full of surprise. "You don't know?" he asks, not believing her.

Maura shakes her head. How is she supposed to know?

"For you, Maura."

The blonde falls silent, not knowing how to answer this.

"She wants to be the best, so you'll notice her. She wants to win every possible game she can win, so you'll hopefully see her name when it turns up in the newspaper and then you'll come back to her."

"But Barry," Maura asks, "why is she working so hard for that? She's been good enough all along."

"She failed her SAT's, you know," he says. "She's so embarrassed, because you helped her with everything, and now she failed them. Well, not _failing_ , because you can't do that, but she scored really, really low. And she's trying to make up for that by practicing soccer every day. So you'll only see the best of her."

 _Jane scored low?_ Maura can't believe it. Their fight must've had a huge impact on Jane, and Maura feels even more guilty now.

"She seems so unaffected by it all, Barry," Maura says, looking into her friend's eyes. "She walks through the hallways as if nothing's wrong, making jokes and laughing. She seems okay with all of it."

"You're right Maura, _seems_ ," he replies, "but she's really having trouble dealing with everything. By the way, you didn't hear this from me, if she asks."

"I want to talk to her," she says. "do you know if she'll talk to me?"

"There's only one way to find out."

..

..

"Watch your mouth, Jane!" her coach yells. "We've heard about every expletive under the sun in the past few minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," she growls, running faster to catch up with her teammate and try to take the ball from her. She succeeds and passes the ball to the girl who comes running past her on her left. She runs towards the goal, putting her hand up and yelling "here!" so she can get the ball.

Her teammate gives a great pass, and Jane shoots the ball perfectly past Audrey before it lands in the left corner of the goal. Her team cheers loudly, and Jane smiles before pulling the yellow jacket over her head and giving it to the coach.

"We all know you like to curse, Jane, but a little less won't hurt. Nice goal, though. See you on Sunday," he says.

"Thanks. Cursing works though, you've just seen it!" she can't help but say, and she quickly runs away before he can punch her in the shoulder.

Jane is talking to one of her teammates when she looks over at the fence near the exit, and that's when she sees her. A blonde girl, looking at them.

"Is that Maura?" she hears Audrey ask, who's walking right behind her.

Jane feels her heart skip a beat. "I guess so. I'll go," she quickly says, pretending not to notice Audrey's eyes on her. Her friend has too noticed that something has been going on, but Jane hasn't told her anything.

The brunette speeds up until she's jogging towards the fence, and she stops right in front of Maura.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. Her voice wavers slightly, but her eyes are fierce.

"I want to talk to you," Maura says, ignoring the looks from Jane's teammates who are now walking past them.

"It's been a month, and now you suddenly want to talk?" Jane says. Tension radiates in waves off her body, and Maura, for a single moment, falls silent.

"Come home with me, Jane. Ten minutes. If you still hate me after that, you can walk right out. I promise," Maura says, ignoring the pain that comes with the thought of Jane walking out on her. She realizes that's exactly what _she_ did, and she hates herself even more.

For a split second, Jane looks like she's going to say no. The blonde is silent, afraid of Jane's answer.

"Ten minutes," the brunette finally says, and doesn't wait for Maura to answer. She turns around and walks towards the locker rooms, leaving a very nervous Maura to wait by the fence.

..

..

Maura's hand is shaking when she puts her key in the lock. Jane is standing behind her, hair still wet from the shower she took after practice. The front door finally opens, and the blonde walks inside. Jane dumps her bag next to the door, meaning that she can walk out any moment. Maura gets the hint.

"Can we sit down?" she asks, looking at Jane for permission. The brunette simply nods, following her to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" Maura asks again.

"Water is fine," Jane replies, and sits down on the couch, waiting for Maura to join her.

The blonde grabs a glass, fills it with water and walks towards Jane. She can't help but notice how beautiful the brunette still looks, and she has to work hard to suppress a physical response.

She sets the glass on the table and sits down nervously, crossing her feet under her. Jane is silent, waiting for her to start talking. Maura invited her over, after all.

"Jane," Maura realizes that she missed saying that name, "I didn't ..-" she feels tears welling up in her eyes, but she doesn't want that yet. She wants to explain everything, to tell Jane she missed her so much and that's she's sorry. She exhales, trying to calm her nerves, but it doesn't work.

She's still shaking when her hand comes up to stifle the first sob.

Jane wants nothing more than to reach over and pull the blonde in for a hug, but she refrains herself from doing so. This girl broke her trust, hurt her, and made her cry. But this girl is also the one she loves more than anyone else in this world. Even still.

Normally, Jane wouldn't let that last feeling win, but it has never been so strong. So she finally reaches over, and pulls the blonde closer to her until Maura's head is laying on her chest. She waves her fingers through soft curls, and she feels the blonde shake.

"Shh, Maur," despite her anger and her pain, she can't help but offer comfort.

"Please don't go already, Jane, I want to explain, I just," Maura stammers. She hates herself for being so weak. If Jane can keep it together, why can't she?

"Stop. Take a breath for me, okay?" Jane says, carefully pushing Maura up from her chest until they're looking at each other. "I'm right here. I'm not going yet."

The blonde does, and finally calms down enough to talk without shaking. "I shouldn't have left you on that day. I didn't know what to do, and who to believe. My mind told me that it had to be you who put those drugs in your bag, but you told me something else, and I didn't know. So I did what I thought was best in that moment, and I regret it so much, Jane."

The brunette is silent, although Maura can tell that Jane's eyes are showing more pain than they did before. _Was she hiding it?_

"So I approached Barry this week, and I talked to him, and-"

"Hold on. You talked about me with Frost?" Jane interrupts angrily. "Are you gonna tell me you gossip with Audrey too?"

"I couldn't face you," Maura answers quietly. "I couldn't look at you and watch your eyes go cold as they swept over me. I couldn't do it."

Jane doesn't respond, and the blonde takes this chance to continue her story.

"Barry and I spoke, and he told me to go and talk to you," she says.

"So you're only talking to me because Frost told you to?" Jane asks, not believing this but still asking.

"No, Jane, I'm here because ... well, I miss you. I miss your talking and your attitude, and your friends, and us, whatever we are. I'm so sorry," Maura's voice lowers to a whisper, "I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I should have listened to you. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry."

 _Please love me._

Jane's features are still hard, determined to not give away what she's feeling.

"I don't trust easily, Maura. And when we were on Mission Hill, I finally trusted you enough to talk about my family without thinking you'd leave. But that's exactly what you did, you left me," Jane's voice cracks, and she lowers her eyes. The blonde knows a heart can't break, but it sure as hell feels that way.

" _Jane_. I didn't know! I didn't know what to do and it made me feel so insecure, because I always know what to do and what to say, but I couldn't and now I-" she falls silent when a smile appears on Jane's face. "What?" she asks.

"You're rambling," Jane says quietly.

Maura's heart swells when she looks at the dimples that have appeared on Jane's cheeks, and she wants nothing more than to kiss them.

"Please don't walk out on me, Jane," Maura whispers, voice trembling. "I know I deserve it, but I don't know what to do without you. I want _you_. I'm in love with you, Jane. And even if you don't feel the same, you just have to know." She falls silent after this confession, and Jane doesn't say a word either.

 _Did I just say that?_

Jane fidgets, making Maura even more nervous because she doesn't respond.

"I hate you," barely audible, but there. Maura feels her heart constrict, and swallows twice to keep her tears at bay.

Jane lifts her head and meets hazel eyes, and Maura sees her pain and tears, now on full display. "I hate you, because ... no matter what you do, Maura, I know I'll always forgive you." A tear slips out and rolls down her cheek, but Maura's hand is there to catch it before it reaches Jane's chin. She keeps looking into dark brown eyes, but the brunette's gaze darts down to her lips and back up again.

"Please," Maura breathes, not wanting to break their spell. She sees the hesitancy in Jane's eyes, and she doesn't blame the brunette for it. She doesn't move, waiting for Jane to tell her if this is okay or not. If she loves her.

She strokes the brunette's cheek, wiping another tear away.

 _She's going to pull back and leave me here and-_

"I want ... Can I kiss you?" Jane's voice is soft, but it doesn't waver. Maura nods, unsure if she could speak, even if she wanted to. All she can think is _yesyesyes please_.

The brunette's hand comes up to rest on the back of her neck, and gently pulls her closer until their lips touch.

Jane tastes even better than Maura imagined, and Lord knows she has tried. The brunette is like heaven, with soft lips and gentle hands, so different from her usual self. The blonde can't help the gasp that escapes her after a few seconds, and the sound of it makes Jane pull away from her, shocked.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Jane thinks, momentarily stunned by the feeling of Maura's lips on hers.

The blonde leans in again, subtly brushing her lips against Jane's, but not actually kissing her. She wants Jane to be in control of this new situation, because she's terrified she'll do something wrong and Jane will go away.

"I'm so sorry," Maura repeats against Jane's lips, so Jane rather feels the words than she actually hears them. The brunette presses her lips to Maura's again, a little more firm than the last time. The blonde's hand, which was still on Jane's cheek, moves to Jane's back and pulls her closer.

They trade gentle kisses, until Jane really needs oxygen, and pulls away. She meets hazel eyes and smiles, grabbing Maura's hands and pulling them in her lap.

"I love you too, Maura," Jane says, repeating Maura's words from a few minutes ago.

"You do?" the blonde says, somehow not expecting that answer, although Jane did kiss her.

"You really hurt me, but I also really, really love you," the brunette says. "And I get why you thought the things you did. Although I'd appreciate it if you'd listen to me and let me explain things before you walk away, okay?" she says it like it's a joke, but the serious undertone is something Maura doesn't miss.

"I promise, Jane," she says.

She knows that they're not okay yet, but this is a start, and she's willing to fight for every inch of Jane.

It turns late very quickly, and Jane decides she really has to go home now. Maura walks her to the door, handing over her coat. The brunette slips into it with ease, and crouches down next to her soccer bag to find her phone and her keys. When she's found them, she gets up and hugs Maura. They still fit together perfectly.

The blonde finds she cannot let her go. So when Jane pulls back, Maura grabs the collar of Jane's coat and pulls her in for a long, slow kiss, leaving Jane a little hazy.

"Will you stay over?" Maura asks when they separate. "Please?"

Jane hesitates, eyes darting to the floor nervously. "I don't know if I, you know, maybe we shouldn't .."

Maura follows Jane's line of thought, and .. "Oh! No, I didn't mean it like that. I just want to be with you, now I finally can, and I still need to talk to you about everything, because ... I really want to be in your life again, Jane."

How can Jane say no to that?

Right, she can't. She herself has some explaining to do too.

"I'll have to call Ma to let her know I'm staying here."

..

They are sitting on Maura's bed, a card game laying on the sheets in between them. Maura is thinking about her next move, but her thoughts get interrupted.

"Pop left," Jane says out of the blue, and Maura's head shoots up. "What?"

"He left a couple days after our fight. I came home to my parents fighting, not that that was unusual, but this time it seemed different. My mother was yelling at him to get out, instead of the other way around. Pop was begging to stay, but Ma told me afterwards that he slept with another woman. He broke her heart, Maur."

Maura is silent. _I haven't been there for her._

"That's one of the reasons why I didn't come and talk to you again, Maura. I wanted to, but Pop left, and I had to take care of things at home. And I didn't know what you wanted. If you'd changed your mind about us not talking."

Hazel eyes meet brown ones, waiting patiently for Jane to finish.

"Also, I, uh, .. I was really scared." If Jane Rizzoli admits that she's scared, then must really mean something. "If Ryleigh was a drug dealer, and she was my friend, then what would I be? What would you think of me? Maybe you thought I was involved in it. I could have been, Maura, and I don't blame you if you thought that."

Maura doesn't know how to explain how much this means to her. Usually she's the only one saying sorry, even if it's someone else's fault. Now she has gotten the chance to explain things to Jane, and the brunette is now doing the same thing.

"So, thank you, Maura," Jane finishes, and Maura looks at her, surprised. "For what?"

"For coming to talk to me. I hate to say this, but my insecurities probably would've won, and even if I wanted to talk to you it'd be after three months. And then I'd feel stupid for coming back to you after such a long time. So thank you for doing this. And for loving me," Jane adds, smiling shyly.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Maura says, smiling as well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asks, pretending to be upset, but her little smile gives her away.

"It means," Maura starts, shoving the cards away and moving closer to Jane to grab her hands, "that I can't do other than love you. I'm really, _really_ in love with you. You are amazing, and beautiful, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

Even if it's too straightforward, Maura really doesn't care. Jane's confessions, her honesty, it means the world to Maura. So that's what she says, because the brunette deserves to know. "I love you for telling all this to me. I know you're not a talker, and that this isn't easy for you either."

This time Jane is the one to initiate a kiss, and Maura is more than happy to oblige. How it went from not talking to each other for a month to kissing Maura on her bed in under three hours, Jane will never know. But she doesn't really care.

The brunette pulls back to look into hazel eyes, that are soft, caring, and beautiful.

"It's not like I can already completely trust you again, but I need to try and see if this works out. Because you're already the best thing that happened to me."

Jane doesn't let go of Maura's hand for the rest of the evening, and she falls asleep with Maura in her arms.

In this moment, there isn't anything else she'd wish for.

* * *

 **A/N** : I always say to myself, "okay this and this is what I want in the chapter" and while I'm writing it, ten other situations pop into my head and I have to write them to see if it works. That takes a while, and some ideas are okay, making these chapters way longer than planned. Not that you mind, hopefully, but it sometimes takes a lot longer to update ;)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. You are amazing. This chapter is way longer than the ones I normally write (over 6700 words!), simply because it needs to stand on its own. Let's just say that Constance makes an appearance, and things go .. not very well.

I love you all, and thank you so much for taking your time to read every chapter.

* * *

Maura, being a natural early riser, wakes up at 7:15AM the next day. She stretches before sitting up, and then she hears someone mumbling next to her. "Nooo, Maur, it's Saturday," the rough, deep voice can only belong to one person.

 _Jane? In my bed?_

She sits, stunned, and the events of last night slowly come back to her.

 _Oh my god, I kissed her. She kissed me. Are we girlfriends? Is she okay with this? Or what-_

"Stop that," the groggy voice mumbles. The covers next to her move, and Maura is finally met by two brown eyes.

"Stop what?" she asks, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Thinking," a simple answer, but it has so much meaning. Maura doesn't reply, still overwhelmed.

"Come here," the voice says, and Maura can't do anything but oblige. She lies back down and curls up, close to the warm body next to her. A strong arm wraps around her and pulls her even closer, into the body that is so Jane. The brunette doesn't say anything, and her closed eyes indicate that she's still half asleep.

"I meant what I said last night, Jane. I love you," the blonde says softly.

"Mm," Jane mumbles. "I'd love you more if you let me sleep in."

The blonde chuckles. "Fine," she says. "But then you're helping me with breakfast."

Jane doesn't respond, and her breathing has already evened out, indicating that she has fallen back asleep. The blonde inwardly shakes her head, but doesn't mind laying like this at all. Against her expectations, she falls back asleep as well, in the arms of the girl she loves the most, and there is no more room for worries.

..

Maura has joined Jane, Frost and Audrey again during lunch. Frost and Audrey shared looks when Jane brought Maura back to their table, and the brunette is sure that one of them will start asking questions soon enough. Jane's behavior towards Maura has changed and the other way around as well, and that cannot have gone unnoticed by Jane's friends. The brunette doesn't yet reach for Maura's hand, but instead puts her hand on Maura's back or pulls her closer by her side. It feels good and natural, and Jane is sure she doesn't want anyone else.

Maura on her part looks at the brunette like she's the most beautiful thing in this world, which she is, and the blonde doesn't ever want to hide her feelings anymore. She sometimes catches Jane looking at her like that too, and she can't help but smile.

Today is the last day before Christmas break, and Frost and Audrey are already sitting at their table when they arrive.

Audrey shares a look with Frost, _the_ look, when Jane briefly puts her hand on Maura's back.

"So when are you guys going to tell us?" she says when they sit down.

The brunette looks at Maura, terrified. "What do you mean?" she manages to say, looking back at her friends.

"Come on, Jane. It's not like we don't already know. Tell us," Frost says, already smiling.

Jane and Maura have talked about lots of things during the past few days, but they haven't discussed yet how they wanted to tell people. Jane nervously looks at Maura again, not sure what to say, but the blonde does.

"We talked last Friday and ... well, Jane is my girlfriend now," she says, blushing slightly. She nudges the brunette's shoulder, urging her to say something.

"Yeah, uh, that," Jane stammers. They haven't used the term 'girlfriend' before, but after hearing Maura say it, Jane is sure she has found her new favorite word.

"Well, you would be blind if you couldn't see that from the beginning," Frost says. "Congrats, girls. I'm glad you made up."

"Yeah, yeah, "Jane mumbles. "Shut it, Frost." She's not annoyed, she just doesn't know how to deal with the things she's feeling. After Audrey has congratulated them too, both friends mercifully let the subject go.

Although Jane didn't plan on telling their friends this quick, she's happy that things turned out this way. Not that she expected anything else, but it's just nice that her friends know and are happy for her. At least she can pull Maura closer to her without worrying about them.

The blonde looks at her and smiles, and Jane has to remind herself that this girl is now actually her girlfriend.

It doesn't seem real.

..

That same day, Jane meets Maura at their lockers after school. The blonde is just pulling a few books out of her locker, when a familiar scent makes her turn around. "Hey," she says, leaning into Jane's embrace. "Hey yourself," the brunette replies, letting go of her girlfriend to open her locker as well.

"Did you mind me telling them? At lunch, I mean?" the blonde asks.

"Of course not, Maur. I kinda freaked out for a second, so thank you for telling," Jane says honestly.

They stand in silence for a while, and Maura waits for the brunette to finish and grab her coat.

"Jane, will you come to my ballet performance? It's the day before Christmas Eve. We're doing the Nutcracker," Maura asks nervously.

"Of course!" Jane replies, not even thinking about saying no. "You can sleep at my place? Or do you have something else planned the next day?"

The blonde shakes her head. "Not the next day, but I hope my mother will be home during Christmas. I can at least stay over the 23rd, but the 24th probably not, if you were going to ask. Are you sure I won't wear out my welcome? I've been staying over so many times already."

"You can't wear out your welcome with my mother, Maur. She loves you, and you practically lived with us before, you know, our fight. You've been given the all access pass from the moment you walked into our house and properly introduced yourself to her."

Maura leans into Jane, and the brunette wraps an arm around her.

"I'd love to get an all access pass to you, Jane," Maura whispers in Jane's ear. The brunette pulls away, shocked by Maura's boldness. "Maura! Not here."

The blonde laughs, giving her girlfriend a little push. "Love you," she says, and those words never fail to make Jane smile.

"No, but I mean it Maur," the brunette continues, "No disrespect to my brother's friends, but you're the only one who's a proper house guest. You're always welcome to stay at my place, no matter what."

"Okay," she replies. "Can we text about when and where we'll meet? I need to be there a lot earlier though, so we'll have to discuss that."

"Sure Maur," the brunette says, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Are you going home too?"

"I'm going back to the library and work on a project. One of my advanced classes," she adds. "But I'll walk with you to the exit."

They walk together, but neither of them is brave enough to grab the other's hand. So they simply walk next to each other, chatting about their weekend plans. Maura is taking an extra pointe class, and Jane has a game. They round the corner and have almost arrived at the hardwood doors, when a little boy walks past them and greets them. "Hey Jane! Hi Maura," he says, and Jane says hi back.

Maura looks over her shoulder at the boy. "Should I know him? How does he know my name?" she asks, stunned.

Jane smiles, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist and stopping her from walking further. "Of course he knows your name, Maur. You're with me," she replies, a cocky grin on her face. "Half of the school already knows your name. You're my girl now."

Maura looks at Jane adoringly, feeling her stomach tingle. "I love you," she says, repeating what she said minutes ago.

"I love you too," the brunette replies, placing a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "See you, Maur." She turns around and opens the doors, throwing another smile over her shoulder before the doors fall closed and Maura can only see the top of Jane's head through the glass in the door.

She looks at brown curls being lifted up by the wind, before heading back into the hallway, towards the library.

..

Maura's performance is in the Orpheum Theatre downtown, and because it's so far away, Angela offers to drive them there. She even gives them money for a cab on their way back, and Jane takes it hesitantly, because she knows her mother's income and she doesn't want to waste any money. Her mother says it's okay.

It's a 30-minute drive to the theater, giving Jane's mother enough time to ask Maura all kinds of questions.

"So how many people are coming to the performance, Maura?" Angela asks, taking a right turn onto one of the main roads.

"The capacity of the Orpheum is 2700, but I'm not sure if it's completely sold out. This show is only once a year though, so it'd be weird if it didn't sell out," Maura says indifferently, as if performing in front of so many people is the most normal thing in the world. Jane looks at her, stunned, and Maura sees Angela's eyes get wide in the rear view mirror.

"That's almost three thousand! Aren't you nervous, honey?" Angela asks.

The blonde shrugs, and pulls Jane's arm over her head to lean on her shoulder. "Not really," she says. "Just excited."

The blonde closes her eyes, leaning her head on Jane's shoulder and listening to her girlfriend humming along with the radio.

Maura has one last run-through, meaning Jane has to wait for an hour and a half before the doors open. The brunette is excited, and since she doesn't know anything about ballet, it won't matter what the blonde does. She will love it anyway.

Finally, the doors open, and Jane walks to her chair on the third row. The theater fills up really quickly, and when Jane looks behind her right before the lights dim, she wonders how the blonde can't be nervous. Maura isn't socially awkward, but she's not an outgoing person either, and she usually keeps to herself when she doesn't know people. Jane is already proud of her for doing this.

Then, the curtains open and the show begins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we friendly ask you to switch off your mobile phones and any other devices that could be used as …"

..

Maura is backstage, looking one of the monitors that show the dancers on stage. Right now, two of her classmates are performing a duet, and she know she is due in two minutes. She has already done a couple of dances and duets, but this is her first solo, and it's also the end of the performance. Although she's a little nervous now, her stomach tingles with excitement. This is the moment she loves the most, standing backstage right before going on stage, knowing that you're performing a solo in front of hundreds, maybe thousands of people. Many others will only feel nervous, but she loves everything about it. They have been working towards this performance since September, and she's already proud of everyone for pulling this off. All the work they put in it, all the late and long practices they've had, it's incredible that everyone is now here and still standing.

"20 seconds," the guy behind her says, and she steps behind the black curtain, taking a deep breath.

 _This is it._

"10."

 _I'm not going to mess up. I got this._

"Ready? Go."

She begins on pointe, and slowly feels the warmth of the spotlights as they focus on her. She knows her combination so well that she doesn't even have to think about it anymore, and she practically flies over the stage.

Because of the bright light, Maura can only see the first row, but she doesn't actually focus on the people. She focuses on dancing, feeling, on not just doing the combination without any type of emotion. This is her sport. This is her thing, and she wants to be the best at it.

She _is_ the best.

With that thought, she goes into her last twenty seconds of her solo, managing to do fifteen fouetté's before finishing with a triple turn going into her last pose. The music quiets, and the audience is holding its breath. Then she bows gracefully, and the room almost explodes. Everyone is up on their feet, clapping loudly. She doesn't get to see much of it though, because the curtain already falls. She knows that one of the guys from her class is now walking up behind her, followed by everybody else, so they can form a long line before the curtains open again.

The lights in the theater have been switched on, and Maura can see that everybody is still up on their feet. Maura finally sees her girlfriend, also standing and clapping loudly, shiny eyes from unshed tears. Because Maura's one of the main characters in the play, she gets her own, 'private' bow, and the blonde hears a loud whistle that can only belong to the brunette. She can't help but smile, and she waves at the audience one last time before the curtain falls again.

..

..

"You did so well. You're so beautiful," Jane says for the hundredth time that evening, when they're in the cab on their way home. Maura is holding the rose Jane gave her, and she cannot be happier.

"You've covered that," Maura says, smiling. She leans in and places a kiss on Jane's cheek. "Thank you for coming."

"You're so beautiful," the brunette repeats, putting her arm around her girlfriend.

The blonde laughs again and puts her head on Jane's shoulder, listening to the song the cab driver just put on. It's almost midnight, meaning there is almost no traffic, and their ride is way too quick for Maura, who is perfectly comfortable next to her girlfriend.

When they arrive at Jane's house, Maura has almost fallen asleep, but the cold December winds outside wake her up again. It's blissfully quiet while she waits for Jane to open the front door. Everyone has already gone to bed, and Maura takes this opportunity to pull her girlfriend in for a long kiss that leaves them both a little hazy. Jane smiles before locking the door behind them, and they make their way upstairs.

The blonde is still grateful for Jane's huge bed, because that gives them the freedom of sleeping together without anyone wondering why. Nobody in this house knows that she and Jane are together, and if Jane wants to keep it this way for a while, Maura is okay with that.

She sits down on Jane's bed, completely exhausted. She dropped her dance bag on the floor a second ago, but decides against keeping it there, so she pulls it closer with her feet until it's in her reach. She opens it, pulling out some costumes and basic leotards and folds them neatly into a pile, while Jane is looking through her closet for something to sleep in.

She's done quickly and looks up, just when Jane pulls her sweatshirt over her head, revealing a black sports bra. Maura's soft, barely audible intake of breath makes the brunette turn around, meeting dark hazel eyes. This is the first time Maura sees her like this, because she undressed in Maura's bathroom the time she slept over, and apparently the blonde likes her like this.

"You okay there, Maur?"

The blonde swallows, eyes focused on Jane's abs. They shift upwards, over Jane's ribs, up to her sports bra, her collarbones, her lips and finally, her eyes. "Uhh, yeah," she stammers, quickly averting her gaze.

"Sure?" Jane says teasingly, not having failed to notice Maura's response to her current state of undress. The blonde nods, not giving a vocal answer this time.

"You know, I think I'll just change in the bathroom," Jane says with a smug smile on her face. Maura is about to protest, but she thinks that this is probably for the best. She knows she won't be able to control herself if her girlfriend undresses here.

"That's probably a good idea," she responds, getting up before pulling her shirt over her head as well, showing off the toned body of a professional dancer. Now it's Jane's turn to let her gaze wander over the dancer's body, smug smile already disappearing.

"What?" Maura asks, pretending not to know what Jane is feeling. "I thought you were going to change in the bathroom."

"Yeah, yeah, I was," the brunette mumbles, quickly turning around and heading towards the door.

When they're finally in bed together, Jane can't help but mention again how beautiful the blonde looked. She holds her girlfriend close, incredibly grateful that this girl wants to date her. That she now has the opportunity to kiss this girl whenever she wants, and to be able to hold her like this.

A comfortable silence falls between them, and Jane thinks Maura must have fallen asleep. She was exhausted, and who wouldn't be after such a performance.

Suddenly, the blonde talks. "Do you want to come with me to my house tomorrow? My mother and I will have dinner together because it's Christmas Eve, and I want you to meet her. I want her to meet _you_."

The brunette waits a second before replying. "Are you sure?"

She feels Maura nod against her.

"Okay," Jane replies hesitantly. She's already nervous, but most of all scared of what that woman is going to think of her.

"Only if you want to, Jane. I wouldn't-" the blonde starts, but Jane interrupts her.

"Of course. Anything for you, Maur."

That answer makes Maura's heart melt, and she pulls Jane in for a kiss.

Just because she can.

..

..

Constance's flight arrives at 4:30PM, so Maura and Jane have the whole house to themselves for the day. They decide to watch a movie and start early with preparing dinner, because Maura wants to have everything ready before her mother arrives.

The blonde wills herself to not look nervous, but the closer it comes to six, the more nervous she gets. When she reaches over to the cupboard to grab three glasses, her trembling hands give her away.

"Maura. It's going to be okay. No matter what happens, I love you, okay?" Jane says, hoping to sound reassuring.

The blonde tries to believe it, but is not so sure when she thinks of her mother's words when she sent Maura off to public school.

 _I hope you will meet some of your own kind, Maura._

She is sure her mother won't see what she sees in Jane. The brunette is kind, smart and talented, but her mother will only see her background and her clothes: money.

And she knows that she is right when she looks at her mother's face when Jane puts her hand out for Constance to shake. Her mother is not pleased with the type of person Maura has chosen to be friends with. The brunette pretends not to notice, and friendly smiles at Maura's mother before following her to the dining room.

"And where do you live, Jane?" One of the first questions asked during their three-course meal.

"In Roxbury, ma'am," the brunette replies. Maura looks at her mother nervously. She sees the crease in her mother's eyebrows, and Maura is sure she could write down exactly what Constance is thinking.

 _The median household income is 36% lower than the national average._

 _The overall crime rate is 29% higher than the national average._

 _The unemployment rate is twice the national average._

"Oh, okay. And you go to the same school as Maura?" Constance asks, and Maura knows she's simply trying to be polite. At least she has the decency to pretend.

Jane replies in the affirmative, and successfully changes the subject to her sport, soccer. The thing she is familiar with and confident about, and Maura is in awe of the girl sitting next to her. Jane, who still has trouble trusting her, is willing to sit through this awful dinner. _For her._

Somehow the brunette manages to keep the conversation going, and even asks Constance what she does for a job. Constance asks Maura how her dance is going, and the blonde shows her a video of her performance.

"Well darling, that looks really impressive," her mother says, and if Jane is surprised by the lack of enthusiasm in this response, she doesn't let it show.

Maura wishes, for one second, that her mother could be a bit more like Angela. At least Jane's mother shows that she's proud of her daughter.

Dinner is finally over, and Jane gets up to take the plates to the kitchen, immediately followed by Maura. The blonde desperately wants to kiss the brunette and plead her to stay, and to _please_ believe her when she says that she is nothing like her mother. She hates herself for thinking that this was a good thing to do. Not because of Jane, but because of her mother, because Maura knows what she's like. And she is so sorry for doing this to her girlfriend. For making her sit through this awful dinner on Christmas Eve, but most of all because she knows how this will make Jane feel. She'd hoped that her mother had changed somehow.

She hasn't.

But Maura cannot say any of this because they're in the kitchen, and her mother will hear everything. Jane gives her a reassuring smile, but Maura can't find the will to smile back. When Jane is in the hallway, putting on her coat, she can hear Constance talking to Maura.

"I thought I did the right thing by sending you to public school. Although I certainly hoped you'd make some friends, I'm displeased to hear that you've chosen to spend time with this girl and her friends," her mother says, and Maura cannot think straight anymore. She knows that Jane is right outside, and although her mother won't care if the brunette hears this, probably _wants_ the brunette to hear this, Maura can only see the brunette walking out on her. Leaving her.

"The girl is called Jane, mother," she says harshly. If Jane can hear this, she'll know that Maura is different. Nothing like her mother. "And you cannot come home after _months_ , only to tell me that I cannot spend time with the girl I love. Whom, excuse you, hasn't even met you although I've known her since the start of this school year."

Before Constance can respond, the brunette re-enters the room. Maura can tell from the look on her face that Jane heard everything, and she expects the brunette to walk right out, but the complete opposite happens. The brunette walks up to her and puts her hand on Maura's back.

"Are you okay?" Jane asks, rubbing gently.

The blonde nods, but both girls know that it isn't true.

"You can stay at my place again if you want to," Jane offers, completely ignoring Constance's presence. She hates seeing her girlfriend so sad, and she despises the woman who has made her girlfriend feel this way.

"She's not going anywhere. You're staying here, Maura. It's Christmas tomorrow," her mother says.

Both Jane and Maura are silent, not knowing how to respond to this. It's Maura who finds her voice first.

"I'm staying with the person who _really_ loves me, mother. And I hope you know that means I won't be staying here tonight," with that, Maura turns around, heading for the hallway with Jane on her heels.

Constance doesn't have a response to that, but follows the girls into the hallway. Before she can say anything, Jane talks. "Look, woman," her tone is not polite, but she doesn't want it to be. "Maura hasn't told me much about you, but how you're treating her right now is not okay. This girl, _your daughter,_ was terrified of what you'd think of me. Not because she doesn't love me, but because I'm not a girl with class, or a girl from a rich neighborhood. I told her that it would be okay, but after tonight you should think twice before you open your mouth."

Jane falls silent for a second, letting her words sink in.

"You can insult me all you want, you can despise me for who I am and where I come from. I'm a big girl and I can handle that. But the _second_ you're going to insult Maura for her choice of friends, it's over. I hope you realize that you just made her Christmas Eve a lot worse by doing that, but I doubt you even know what your daughter looks like when she's crying. You haven't been there for her enough to see that. But I will be here to look after her, unlike you."

The last part is a dig, but Maura's mother doesn't follow up on it. Jane turns around to face her girlfriend, who's just wiping a tear away.

"Jane," Constance tries once again, desperately wanting Maura to stay, although her responses are causing the exact opposite, "My daughter is old enough to take care of herself. She has done that for a long time already, and she doesn't need you to look after her. She's independent enough."

The brunette turns around, slowly, trying not to let this woman get the best of her. "No, you've _made_ Maura independent enough because you were never there for her. And I won't let that go on any longer. Maura deserves better, she deserves someone who looks after her. And if her own mother can't do that, then I will. Goodbye, Constance."

With those words, Jane gives Maura a little push towards the door, urging the blonde to walk out.

..

Angela is just switching off the lights in the house when the girls enter. "Ma, it's just me and Maura," Jane whispers, not wanting to scare her mother. "Maura and I," the blonde can't help but correct, and Jane rolls her eyes.

Her mother is in the kitchen, and Jane peeks around the corner. "Maura is staying over again, Ma." Her mother looks at her, confused. "But I thought you were- Honey! What happened to you?" Jane turns around and sees that Maura is standing behind her, red rimmed eyes from crying. Jane shakes her head at her mother and motions for Maura to go upstairs. "I'll be right there," she says, giving the blonde a little nudge towards the stairs. When she's sure Maura is gone, Jane tells her mother what happened. Her mother listens, not interrupting once, and sighs when Jane is finished. "Oh, Jane. You did the right thing by taking her back here. You're really kind to her, you know that? I'm happy you have such a close friend now."

 _You should know what kind of 'friend' she is, Ma._

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to check up on her now. G'night," Jane says, waiting for her mother to respond before walking up the stairs.

The blonde is sitting on her bed, cross-legged, a distant look in her eyes. She doesn't notice Jane coming in, but when Jane says her name for the fourth time, she finally looks up. The brunette sees various emotions follow each other up in hazel eyes.

 _Confusion. Sadness. Fear._

Before any of them can open their mouth, Maura starts crying again. Not the silent crying where tears roll down your cheeks and you don't make a sound, but the _real_ crying, where you're gasping for air and feel like you're going to pass out. The brunette quickly walks towards her girlfriend and loops her arms under Maura's, pulling her up and holding her close, whispering soothingly in her ear.

Jane can only hope that her mother has the decency to leave them alone, and to keep her brothers away from here.

It takes the blonde ten whole minutes to finish crying, but when she does, she feels a little better. "I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas Eve, Jane," Maura says quietly, looking at her girlfriend.

"Maura. Do you really think I care about that?" Jane replies, pushing the blonde's hair out of her eyes. Her girlfriend shrugs, not answering. "Despite my trust issues, I couldn't watch her hurt you like that. I love you, Maura, and I want to protect you."

Without warning, the blonde presses her lips against Jane's, making warmth spread all throughout their bodies. Although Jane desperately wants to talk about what happened, she lets Maura do what she wants, anything to make her feel better.

They find themselves on the bed only a few seconds after the first kiss, and Maura tries to pull Jane's shirt up. The brunette stops her and pulls back to look into hazel eyes, questioningly.

"Maur. Can I ask you something?"

Her girlfriend nods, placing another kiss on already slightly swollen lips.

"Where is your father in this entire story?"

Maura is silent for a while, thinking about what her answer will be. "I don't know him," she simply states, not knowing what to say otherwise. She feels her girlfriend lean into her, one hand resting on her hip.

"How come you never met him?" Jane breathes against her neck, making her shiver.

Maura knows that she will have to get used to this, the serious conversations in between kisses.

"I .." she has to take a minute to regroup herself when Jane presses a kiss exactly on her pulse point. "He died before I was born. He was a criminal, and I don't know much about him except that his death was something criminal-related."

"Don't you want to know more?" the brunette asks.

Maura shakes her head, failing to find words because Jane's hand has slipped underneath her shirt.

"Please, Jane," she breathes, urging her girlfriend to get even closer. "Moo," Jane manages to get out, pulling away from Maura's lips. She knows what the blonde wants, and although she wants it too, something is holding her back.

"Not tonight, Maur. Not after the fight with you mother. Not when I'm still trying to fully trust you again. I just want to hold you, and not go further," the brunette says, and the blonde loves her for being so honest.

"Isn't it better if I'll take a mattress and sleep on the floor then?" Maura offers. "Because I'm not quite sure we can handle... you know. And maybe we'll both sleep better that way," she adds.

Jane looks at her, smiling. "If you're saying that because you're afraid I can't handle my desires, let me tell you something. I shower with girls multiple times a week, Maura. Don't think I can't keep my hands to myself," she says, making the blonde laugh. "Besides, I sleep better with you next to me."

"Me too, actually," the blonde confesses, looking into the eyes of her girlfriend.

"Then why did you ask-" Jane starts, but is once again interrupted by the blonde's lips.

When they part, the brunette's eyes are a little darker than they were before. She pulls her girlfriend closer against her, loving the way she smells. She is amazed by how natural this already feels, even though this is only their second night together.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane asks gently, meaning about Maura's past, and her mother, and of course the fight they had.

"No," Maura replies. "Not right now."

"Okay," Jane says softly. "But we're talking about it later. We have to."

..

..

The next morning, Jane is the first to wake up. The blonde is still fast asleep next to her, and she looks so peaceful. The brunette takes her time watching her girlfriend sleep, until the blonde starts to stir. Jane tucks a strand of blonde hair behind Maura's ear, and presses a soft kiss to her cheek. "Morning, beautiful."

Sleepy hazel eyes meet hers. "Good morning."

The brunette leans in to kiss her girlfriend, who pushes her away just before their lips touch.

"I'm not kissing you until you get rid of that morning breath," Maura says groggily, scrunching her nose.

"Pssh," Jane makes a face. "You don't smell that good either, but do you hear me complaining?" She sticks out her tongue, letting Maura know that she's joking before heading over to her closet, grabbing some clothes. Maura hears the bathroom door close and turns around in Jane's bed, pulling the covers over her head.

Jane comes out of the bathroom wearing a zip-up hoodie that's halfway open, exposing her body from her collarbone down to her abs. She's wearing a different sports bra than two days ago, and Maura is sure she has never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Although she saw Jane like this barely 48 hours ago, she's sure she will never get tired of this sight. Jane's athletic body is absolutely stunning.

Jane opens her curtains, and Maura jumps when Jane calls out. "Snow! Maur, look!" she says, already running out of the room. "Frankie! Tommy! Look outside!"

The door next to Jane's room flies open and few muffled words of excitement are heard. Before Maura knows what's happening, Jane comes running back into the room. "Maur!" she says again, and the blonde looks up at her, amused by her girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Yes, Jane."

The brunette holds out her hands for Maura to take, and she pulls her girlfriend out of her bed. She wraps her arms around the silky nightgown Maura is wearing, and places a kiss near the blonde's ear. "Come play with me," she says, and her morning voice makes Maura melt. She pulls back, looking into brown eyes. "You're adorable," she can't help but say when she looks at Jane's face, still full of excitement. Jane spins her around so she can look out the window, and the brunette rests her chin on Maura's shoulder. "Look," her gravelly voice is right by Maura's ear. The blonde looks outside, at big, white flakes which are falling down at rapid speed. She calculates that there will at least be a few inches of snow within half an hour.

"Jane, come on!" A voice calls out from the hallway. "We're already- Hey, Maura. What are you doing here?" It's Frankie, and Jane is really happy that she pulled her hands away from Maura's waist just in time, because her brother is now standing in the doorway.

"What does it look like she's doing here? She stayed the night, you idiot," she says, motioning for him to move out of her room. "We'll be there in five. Make sure you and Tommy have warm clothes on! It's cold out."

..

Maura has never participated in a snow fight, and this is visible when they go outside and a snowball is flying towards them at full speed. Jane ducks just in time, but the snow ball hits Maura on her head, making her hair white immediately.

"Jane!" Frankie's voice makes her look to her left, and that gives Tommy the chance to hit her full in the face with a hand full of snow. Jane sputters, trying to get as much snow out of her face as quick as possible.

When most of it has gone, she throws her head back, laughing loudly. "You asswipe! I'm going to make you pay for it!"

Both Tommy and Frankie run away, further into the street. Jane turns to look at her girlfriend, who is looking at her affectionately.

"I love it when you laugh like that, Jane," the blonde says, honestly.

The brunette can't help but lean in and kiss her, ignoring her brother's looks. When they part, Jane sees Tommy open his mouth, but Frankie silences him.

She sees Frankie's mouth move over a few words she can't make out, except _girlfriend_ and _l_ _eave them be_. This tells her that he doesn't care, thus accepts it, and Tommy does too, apparently. She will deal with her mother later today.

So Jane leans in and kisses Maura again, catching a snowball that Frankie throws at them when the boys come closer. "You're done!" she shrieks, pulling away from Maura and running after them. The blonde follows, not quite knowing what to do. She manages to duck just in time when Frankie throws another one, directed at her, and Jane hits him full in the face with another.

She laughs, and runs down the street with Jane, not caring about her cold hands.

When Jane is distracted by Tommy, who slips on the sidewalk and takes Frankie with him, Maura throws a snowball towards Jane, and it hits her on her shoulder. The brunette looks back, surprised, and a smug smile appears on her lips.

"You know what this means, don't you?" she says, and quickly walks towards her girlfriend. The blonde turns and starts running, yelling "Jane! I didn't mean it!" when Jane tries to tackle her. She stops running at the end of the street, completely out of breath, and Jane stops too, but she's still coming closer. Maura closer her eyes, but shrieks when she feels cold hands slip under her shirt, tickling her side.

"No! I'm sorry!" she squirms, trying to get out of the brunette's grip.

Jane doesn't stop, leaning into her ear. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch it."

"I'm sorry!" The blonde yells again, and her girlfriend finally stops tickling her, pulling back to look at her girlfriend.

Hazel eyes, red cheeks from the cold wind, tousled hair.

"You're beautiful."

God, that smile. She'll keep saying this forever if it means she'll get to see that smile.

After an hour of running around and throwing each other in the snow, they decide to go inside. Everything is cold and Maura cannot feel her toes anymore. Angela has made warm chocolate with marshmallows, and everyone is excited.

Jane and Maura sit together on the couch, Frankie and Tommy on the floor next to the TV.

Jane's marshmallows have melted and she's fishing them out of the hot chocolate with her spoon. She looks over at her girlfriend, who's just eating the marshmallows.

"Maur, you're supposed to put them _in_ there," she says, smiling.

"But what if I like it like this?" the blonde counters, eyes twinkling playfully. The brunette doesn't have an answer to that, way too in love with Maura's eyes to even think about a response.

"Merry Christmas, Jane," the blonde says, leaning into her girlfriend's side.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long. Everything has just been shitty, and everything I wrote didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Anyway, here's another chapter.

* * *

 **January**

It's been three weeks since the fight with Maura's mother. The girls spent Christmas and New Year's together, and Maura's mother simply returned to Europe for new meetings.

Jane wanted to talk to Maura about it, but there never seemed to be time. She wanted to make time for it, but the blonde carefully avoided the subject, and their sport schedules didn't match at all. When Maura was at home, Jane had a soccer practice and this also happened the other way around. The time they spend together was either at school or during the weekends, and Jane didn't want to ruin the little time they had by making Maura cry over the fight with her mother.

Finally, it's Friday afternoon, and Jane knows that Maura won't be taking her pointe class tomorrow. She catches the blonde just after last period, when she sees her girlfriend talking to a friend from one of her classes.

"Hey," Jane says, slipping an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Oh hi," Maura says, smiling at the brunette. "I'm almost done. I was just explaining something."

"Sure," the brunette replies, unwrapping herself from Maura to give her some space. She listens to the girl asking something about a Spanish test, but Jane's eyes are focused on Maura. The blonde looks beautiful, just like always. Today she's wearing a skirt that stops just above her knees, and a soft pink sweater tucked into it.

"... in Spanish?" Jane barely catches the end of the girl's question.

"Um," Maura stops, biting her lip while thinking. "You'd probably say: 'No estoy satisfecho con lo que he logrado hasta ahora'. But you'd have to check that."

Jane's eyes widen, and her short, barely audible intake of breath does not go unnoticed by Maura. The blonde briefly grins at Jane before focusing on her friend again, but Jane keeps her eyes on her girlfriend.

 _That was hot._

It doesn't take too long for Maura to finish the conversation, and the girl walks towards the exit, wishing them a nice weekend.

"Hey. Why are you here?" the blonde asks, facing Jane.

The brunette pulls her girlfriend in for a kiss, and Maura casually leans her arms on Jane's shoulders, hands crossed behind her neck. They're lucky it's Friday afternoon, because most of the students have already gone home, so they won't get called out.

When they part, both of them are smiling.

"Can you come over tonight?" Jane asks, walking back into the hallway and motioning for the blonde to follow her.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" the blonde asks nervously.

"Maura, don't worry. Nothing's wrong. I'm not breaking up with you or anything, if that's what you're thinking," she says genuinely, taking the blonde's hand in hers. Maura feels herself calm down a little, and for the time being, that is enough.

"Sure. Is eight o'clock alright?"

...

As promised, Maura shows up at eight PM sharp. Jane has changed into a pair of sweatpants and a simple t-shirt, but she looks gorgeous as always. Maura greets Jane's mother, and they immediately get a bowl filled with cookies shoved into their hands. Maura loves being here.

"Tommy and Frankie were just going to watch a movie. Shall we join them first?" the brunette asks. Maura nods, and they join Jane's brothers on the couch. Angela shows up a few minutes later and sits down in one of the chairs, reading a magazine.

Halfway through the movie, Tommy comments on something the main character says, but Maura doesn't quite catch what it was because she's busy keeping up with the references and scientifically impossible things in the movie. She feels Jane's shoulders move in the way they do when she's annoyed.

"No shit Sherlock," the brunette says to her brother. It earns her a confused look from Maura, who is trying to figure out what that expression means. Jane laughs, and pulls her girlfriend closer to her. If Angela notices, she doesn't comment on it, but Jane is sure she already knows. Tommy can't keep anything for himself.

The movie finishes at ten, and Angela ushers the boys upstairs to their bedroom. Jane and Maura are left in the sitting room with just the two of them, and the blonde looks at her girlfriend, questioningly.

"Do you want to go upstairs as well?"

"Yeah," the brunette replies, "that's probably for the best. My mom is coming back in a few."

Maura nods and gets up, immediately followed by Jane. They make their way upstairs and into Jane's messy bedroom. The brunette closes the door behind them, locking it immediately. She doesn't want her mother to barge in on them.

"How can you even-" the blonde starts, but is cut off by a long, slow kiss.

"Shh," the brunette whispers against soft lips. "Don't be like my mother. I clean up when I want to."

Maura sighs, rolling her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"I know," Jane replies with a smirk, eyeing her girlfriend's backside when Maura goes to stand in front of the mirror. The blonde pulls her hair tie out of her hair and takes Jane's hairbrush from her desk. The brunette sits down on her bed, perfectly content with simply watching her girlfriend.

The blonde puts her hair up again, wrapping the hair tie around her blonde curls.

"I want to talk to your mother," Jane suddenly says, and Maura stops dead, one hand still holding her ponytail.

"What? Why?" she says, eyes wide.

"Because of how she treats you, Maura. That's not normal, and I know you're hurting because of it. I won't have it any longer," Jane states.

Maura quickly finishes redoing her hair and walks over to the bed. "What do you mean?"

Jane clenches her jaw hard, something she does when it's hard to describe how she's feeling.

"You know what I mean, Maura," she replies, pulling the blonde's hand to get her to sit down.

Maura obeys, and curls her feet up underneath her. "But I don't trust her, Jane. I can't let you be with that woman, when I … I know what she's capable of. She can really hurt you, Jane, and I'm so afraid you're going to walk away from me, and …"

"I would never walk away just because your mother is a bitch to me, Maura," Jane says, and she means it. She leans in to kiss the blonde, who is still tense.

"I'll be okay. I promise. I'm just going to say some things to her, and then I'll simply walk away. I promise. And if you really don't want me to go, I'll call her instead of going, alright?" Brown eyes meet hazel ones that are filled with worry.

"But what if-" the blonde starts again, still unsure of what she should do.

"Maura, believe me. Please." Jane waits a few seconds before she presses her lips to Maura's again. Although Maura doesn't verbally say that it's okay, Jane feels the blonde relax more and more with each kiss she places on Maura's lips. When she reaches a particularly sensitive spot on Maura's neck, the blonde closes her eyes for just a second, only to open them again. Her pupils are slightly dilated, but her eyes are a little shiny with tears that she doesn't want to let fall. Jane reaches up to cup her girlfriend's cheek. "It's alright. It's okay, baby. Trust me. I love you."

Jane's soft voice, the sincerity and love that shines through in everything the brunette does for her makes Maura really cry now. She leans into her girlfriend and two strong arms immediately wrap around her.

"Can you just call her?" the blonde asks, voice soft. "I don't want you to go."

After a beat of silence, Jane replies.

"Okay, Maur. Anything for you."

..

Maura stays the night, of course, and she wakes up at three AM, needing to use the bathroom. She quietly steps out of Jane's bed, closing the covers again to keep her girlfriend warm. When she comes back into the room, Jane is mumbling in her sleep. The blonde smiles softly before closing the door behind her and walking to the bed on tiptoes. She slips back under the covers, facing Jane's backside, and she closes her eyes. She has almost fallen back asleep when the brunette's mumbling gets louder, and Maura can make out some words.

"No, please ….. my fault… no," Maura opens her eyes again, waiting. When the same words are repeated, she's quick to wrap one arm around her girlfriend. She pushes herself up a little to be able to whisper in Jane's ear. "Honey, it's alright. You're okay," the brunette quiets, almost as if she's listening. "Come here, Jay. Roll over," the blonde whispers. Jane obeys, even when sleeping, and rolls over into the blonde's arms. She immediately tucks her head into Maura's chest and her breathing slows down again. "Maur." A whisper, barely even there, telling Maura that Jane is still asleep, but somehow knows that Maura is there with her.

"Yes, honey. It's me. Go back to sleep, Jay. You're okay," the blonde whispers softly.

Within minutes, both girls are fast asleep in each other's arms.

..

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" Angela's voice pulls Maura out of her sleep. She blinks a couple of times, adjusting to the morning light that shines through Jane's curtains. She stretches, reaching out for the warm body that's supposed to be next to her. The sheets are still warm, but Jane isn't there.

The door opens and the brunette walks in, answering Maura's question. "Hey. I was taking a quick shower. I'm sorry, did my mother's yelling wake you?" The blonde nods, pushing herself up. "Yeah, but it's okay. You're up too, and I'm awake now."

Jane grabs a black sweater from her closet, pulling it over her head before leaning in to place a kiss on Maura's cheek. "Did you sleep okay?"

The blonde hesitates for a second, not knowing if she should tell the brunette about the nightmare she was clearly having. She wants to ask what it was about, what Jane was feeling, if she remembers. Instead, she goes with "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, me too," the brunette says, opening her arms. "Can I have a hug?"

Maura steps into the arms that always make her feel safe, but puts one hand on Jane's chest, slightly pushing her back. "I don't know, can you?"

Jane sighs excessively, rolling her eyes. "My beautiful, lovely, sweet girlfriend who can't help but correct everyone's grammar, MAY I have a hug?"

The blonde smiles, wrapping both arms around the brunette, pulling her closer until they are flush against each other. "Yes. You may."

They manage to unwrap themselves after a minute when Angela calls again. "Yeah, yeah!" Jane shouts back, pulling Maura with her. "Come on. Before she comes up here and sees how messy my room is."

They descend the stairs, meeting Frankie at the bottom. He greets them before heading upstairs.

"Hey! Why is he allowed to go back up?" Jane says to her mother, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Tommy is already outside, and he wanted to go as well. So I figured he could go, and we could have a nice breakfast with just the three of us."

 _Ohh crap,_ Jane thinks. _She definitely knows._

"Sure, Ma," the brunette replies, and follows her mother into the kitchen. The table has been set, and Maura takes her usual place next to Jane. Angela sits opposite of them, and takes a bite from her sandwich. "Good morning girls. Did the both of you sleep okay?"

Jane replies while Maura grabs the yogurt and fills their bowls. The blonde is just taking her first bite when Angela asks them a question.

"So are you girls dating now?"

Maura looks at Jane, unsure of what to say.

"Why would you think that?" the brunette asks, feigning ignorance.

"Janie. Everyone who stays the night sleeps on a mattress on the floor. Not next to you in your bed. Don't think I didn't notice that. No, I didn't come in when you were sleeping, but you usually come downstairs to ask me for extra sheets, and you haven't done that since Maura."

Jane and Maura are silent, not knowing how to reply to this.

"And way you girls look at each other, you'd be a fool if you didn't see that this goes way beyond friendship. To be honest, I'm not even surprised. And I found that I really don't mind, actually, because love is love, right? And Maura, you're welcome here all the time. But don't you ever think about hurting my daughter, okay?"

Before Maura can reply, Jane starts talking. "Ma, come on-" But the blonde holds up her hand, and Jane quiets.

"I would never, ever hurt Jane," she starts. "Not deliberately, at least. I will always be there for her and help her in every way I can. I promise you that."

Angela seems satisfied with this answer, because she smiles. "Okay, honey. And Jane, if you ever hurt this sweet girl,-"

"Ma! Enough for now, alright? As if I'd ever do that," Jane replies.

Jane's mother looks at Maura again. "See? That's the difference between you two. She's immediately agitated, and you're always polite."

Maura can't help but laugh, and she nudges Jane playfully. "I love you," she whispers under her breath, before she gets up to make tea for the both of them. She feels Jane's eyes on her, but she doesn't turn around.

"How about you take Maura out for dinner next weekend?" Angela asks Jane, and Maura does turn around now. She notices the brunette's face fall.

"Um," Jane starts, "The championship is next weekend. State Tournament, remember? I'll be gone the whole day."

Angela nods. "Oh, I forgot about that. Why don't you take Maura with you? I'm sure she'll love it."

Jane turns towards her girlfriend, who's putting their cups of tea on the table. "Would you? Frost and Frankie will be there too," she quickly adds. It's her way of saying _you won't be alone_ and Maura understands.

"Yeah, I would love to," she replies, smiling. "Where is it?"

Jane shrugs. "No idea what the place is called. I only know that it's a 2,5 hour drive. Frost is driving, by the way."

Angela smiles, watching the girls interact. She couldn't be happier, seeing her daughter like this.

Maura is definitely a keeper.

...

...

 _"-...0985."_

Maura is in the shower, and Jane knows she'll most likely have at least half an hour to talk to Constance. She had a couple ideas of what she wants to say, but now she's actually _calling_ her, her mind is completely blank.

"Constance Isles."

"Hey, um, this is Jane Rizzoli. Don't hang up, okay? I have to talk to you."

"Ah, Jane Rizzoli. You're the girl who took Maura from me on Christmas Eve, right?"

"I did not _take_ her. She went home with me because she wanted to," Jane replies, trying not to get angry already. "I'm calling you because I want to talk to you about Maura." Constance is silent, and Jane thinks she's going to hang up on her now.

"Fine, go ahead," Constance says, although her tone isn't friendly.

"Okay," Jane says nervously. "First I need to tell you that Maura is my girlfriend, she already was when we were at your place, but she didn't want to tell you because she didn't know how you'd react. So I'm telling you now, because you have to know."

It's silent on the other side of the line.

"I love Maura very much, and I'm the luckiest girl in the world because she wants to spend time with me. So I want to make her feel loved, because she hasn't felt loved in a very long time. And if you feel attacked, yes, this is directed towards you. I know Maura doesn't have a father anymore, which means you're the only person in her life she's biologically related to. You were supposed to be her hero growing up, but you were never there."

"You don't know what you're saying," Constance says. "I was there for her. She could call me if something was wrong, or if I hadn't arranged something-"

"No," Jane interrupts. "You see? She could _call_ you. But were you able to physically hold her? Make her feel better just by being there?"

More silence.

"Maura misses you. She doesn't admit it, maybe she said it a couple of times when she was younger, but she misses you. And I can't imagine you're not missing her. Your daughter is a wonderful girl, and even if you don't approve of our relationship, I need you to be there for her more often. Please watch your child grow up while you still can. You've missed out on so many things already, please don't make yourself regret the things you've done. Or haven't done, really."

"I apologize for saying this, but I cannot accept this, Miss Rizzoli. I don't need you to tell me what to do," Constance says.

"Your child's birthday is in less than a month," Jane says, trying a different approach. "Tell me what your plans are for her. Do you even have any?"

"... not yet."

 _See, I got you there,_ Jane can't help but think.

"But I'm going to send her a birthday card, I think she'll appreciate that," Constance continues. "Anything else? I have work to do."

"How can you not understand that that's not what she wants?" Jane has to work hard to keep her voice down. "Maura doesn't want a fucking card in the mail with a quick 'happy birthday' scribbled onto it. She wants to see you. She wants you to be here and, I don't know, go to a fancy dinner with you or something. Whatever you guys do when you're together."

"I don't know!" Constance says, a little louder. "I don't know what she wants, okay? I see her a couple of times a year, and that's it! I was so angry at you during our dinner, because you seemed to have a better bond with my daughter than I do. I kept asking myself how a girl like y-" Maura's mother catches herself just in time. "You're different. Different than I expected to be, I mean. I had this image of you, a rough, reckless girl, who was going to take Maura away from me completely. But you're so gentle with her, and you seem to know what she wants without her telling you. I'm so ... _jealous._ "

Jane is silent now, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"I don't even know my own daughter anymore," the slight tremble in Constance's voice betrays her emotions. Jane thinks she's going to continue, but it seems that Maura's mother is all done now.

"It's never too late to get to know her," Jane starts. "Just tell her this. She will understand, and she will be so happy because you're sharing this with her. I promise you that. She still loves you."

Jane hears Constance sigh, as if she's trying to get a grip on her emotions. It seems that she's successful, because her voice sounds calmer now.

"I underestimated you, Jane. I'm sorry."

Although this answer is again not something Jane expected, she smiles.

"Look, I know that it's four months away, but will you come to Maura's graduation?" she asks.

"I will see what I can do," Maura's mother starts. "I'm not sure if I have anything planned, but-"

Jane interrupts her. "Hold on. Do you understand what I'm talking about? This is exactly what I mean. I just asked you to be there for Maura, for _your daughter_ , and you said that you 'will see what you can do'."

Constance is silent.

"I want you to be there for Maura. She wants you to be there too. So whether it is today, next week or in four months, please make sure that you're there. Maura will love it." There is a silence, and Jane can only hope that Constance understands now.

"Okay, Jane. I will be there."

..

..

A 2,5 hour drive doesn't seem long at all when you're in the car with Jane Rizzoli. She's constantly nagging Frost and Frankie, singing along with the radio, talking to Audrey about soccer, and talking to Maura about anything else. The blonde is sitting in the back, next to Jane, who's in the middle. Audrey is on the other side of Jane, and Frost and Frankie are in the front.

The blonde notices that none of her friends have talked about Ryleigh's sudden disappearance. She doesn't want to ask someone right now, because there's no way it'll be good for the atmosphere in the car. So she leaves it for now, but makes a mental note to talk about it with Frost later.

"Oh hey! Turn it up!" Jane yells, pointing towards the radio. "I love this song!"

Frankie turns around in his seat. "Again? What about the last fifteen ones?"

The brunette leans forward and smacks him on his shoulder. "Shut it."

Maura pulls her girlfriend back. "Be nice," she warns. Jane turns towards her, a smug smile on her face. "I'm always nice." She leans in and places a quick kiss on the blonde's lips before singing along with the song on the radio.

 _"I'm starting with the man in the mirror"_

Jane looks at the guys expectantly, and they join her immediately.

 _"I'm asking him to change his ways"_

Maura recognizes the song but doesn't know the lyrics, so she simply watches them with a smile on her face. Jane is using her hands to kind of dance along, and the sight of Maura's girlfriend, a soccer player, trying to dance while sitting in a car, makes Maura laugh out loud.

The brunette looks at Maura affectionately for a few seconds, before she joins Audrey again in the next chorus.

The song is over way too quickly, and Frost turns the radio down again. Maura slips her hand into Jane's, and everyone is quiet for a while, recovering from yet another spontaneous sing-along session.

"Jane?" Maura asks after a few minutes.

"Mm?"

"What am I supposed to do for my birthday? Should I have everyone over, or should we just go somewhere together? I don't know."

"It's your birthday. You can choose," Jane replies.

"But that's the point. I don't know. I've never really celebrated my birthday with friends."

 _If that thought doesn't break your heart, I don't know what will,_ the brunette thinks.

"Maur. Everything's fine, as long as you like it. If you want to be with me, that's fine. If you want to invite Frost and Audrey and the girls from ballet, that's fine."

In reality, Jane already has plans for Maura's birthday. Frost and Audrey know what those plans are, and Jane's lucky for having friends that are really good at keeping their mouth shut. Frankie turns around in his chair again. "Hey, what about me?"

"You're not invited," Jane says, smiling at Maura, because she knows the blonde will comment on this. "I knoooow," she says, right before Maura starts speaking. "Frankie, Maura would like to inform you that _if_ she's going to celebrate her birthday, you're allowed to come." She turns towards her girlfriend. "Happy?"

Maura rolls her eyes, but nods. "I'll think about it."

..

When they arrive at the stadium, Jane and Audrey have to go and meet their teammates. The brunette gives Maura a kiss that last slightly longer than she planned to, but she can't help it. "Good luck," Maura whispers against the brunette's lips. "Win the game for me."

Jane smiles before turning around, throwing an "I love you" over her shoulder before she disappears into the building.

The blonde feels a hand on her upper arm. "Missing her already?" Frost jokes. "Come on, let's get some drinks."

The three of them get a milkshake (even though it's nearly freezing outside) and a hot dog before climbing up a few stairs, towards their seats. There are about ten rows of plastic chairs on their side of the field, and another ten opposite of them. It's already busier than Maura expected it to be, and she feels a little nervous for Jane.

They talk about different things, until the first players are making their way onto the field for the warming-up. Frankie and Frost start yelling when they recognize a few girls from Jane's team, but Maura waits with yelling until she sees Jane. The brunette makes her way onto the field, jogging with one of her teammates, her brown hair up in a high ponytail. Her usual wild curls have been tamed with hairspray and bobby pins.

"Jane!" Frost shouts. "Up here!"

The brunette comes to a stop, and turns around. Her teammate points towards the spot they're sitting, and Jane spots them immediately. She waves before smiling in a way that tells Maura it's meant for her. They all wave back until Jane turns back around, making her way towards the rest of her team.

Maura watches her girlfriend, looking at how she's interacting with everyone. She seems so at ease, even though she knows there are hundreds of people watching them. Frost and Frankie are talking about a movie they've seen, but Maura is too distracted by Jane to join the conversation.

Jane's team, all in red outfits, are doing their warming-up. They start off with simple jogging, some sprints and stretches. Their goalkeeper is already in her goal, doing her own warming-up. When Maura looks at Jane again, the brunette is laughing, pulling a girl up who tripped over her own feet.

 _God, her smile._

It doesn't take long before the referee makes his way onto the field and Jane, since she's the team captain, makes her way over to the center circle. She shakes hands with her opponent and the referee before choosing who gets to start the game. The opponent wins, and Jane nods friendly before walking towards her place on the field. She yells at two girls to get into position, and the referee blows his whistle.

The game begins, and the stadium erupts in cheers and yells, like 'come on!' and 'let's go girls!'

Maura feels Frankie's eyes on her, so she looks at him. "You're nervous, aren't you?" he says. His eyes are the same as Jane's, and they tell her that he isn't mocking her, but that this a genuine question. She nods, smiling briefly.

"That's completely normal, you know. I've been going to her games for years now, and the big ones still make me nervous. But she's going to kill it," he says. She smiles, thankful for him understanding her, and they both focus on the game again.

The first 45 minutes go by without a goal, although both teams come close to scoring a couple of times. Right before half time, Jane gets tackled, just when she has the chance to score. Maura, Frost and Frankie all stand up from their chairs, shouting "Hey!" "What the hell!", "That's a foul, man!". The referee blows on his whistle, but it's only to indicate that the first 45 minutes have passed. Frankie grumbles, mumbling something about the referee being stupid. He offers to get them some chocolate milk, because the milkshake in combination with the cold wind hasn't been ideal for their body temperature.

When Frankie has gone, Maura turns to look at Frost.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course," he replies.

"Do you still think about what happened with Ryleigh?"

He looks at her, surprised by the random question. "No, not really anymore. Why are you asking?"

Maura hesitates. "Well, when I first met her, Jane told me that Ryleigh was her best friend. And then they suddenly part ways, and never see each other again. I can't imagine that Jane isn't hurting because of that. Has Jane ever talked about her with you?" she asks, observing her friend.

Frost shakes his head. "Nah. But you know how she is with feelings. If you want to know what she's thinking, you should probably be the one to ask her. I think she'll tell you the truth. Jane and I have this weird thing going on that I don't ask her about something I know she doesn't want to talk about, but if she starts the conversation, I'll always listen to her. I do ask her how she's doing, of course, but I don't know if she's always telling the truth."

"Mm. Okay," Maura replies. "Thank you. You're a good friend, you know that?"

Frost looks away, blushing slightly. He doesn't know how to respond to this, but he doesn't have to, because Frankie comes back with their drinks.

"Here you go," he says, handing them the chocolate milk. It's very warm against Maura's cold hands. She should've brought gloves, but she didn't expect it to be so cold. It doesn't take long before her hands are a little warmer again, and her fingers feel less numb. She reminds herself to put her hands in her pockets during the second half.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, both teams return to the field. Maura can image the exact look in Jane's eyes, fierce and passionate. Her girlfriend gives a teammate an high five before saying something to her, and then returns to her position.

The referee blows on his whistle, indicating that the game is continuing. The first 40 minutes are the exact same as the first half; both teams get multiple chances, but no one actually scores a goal.

"What happens if it stays 0-0?" Maura asks Frankie.

"Then they'll have to play for another 15 minutes," he answers. "This is the finale, so someone has to win."

Maura looks at the digital clock that's displayed above the goals.

 _2 minutes left._

Audrey blocks a ball that otherwise would have to be blocked by the goalkeeper, and she dribbles forward. Audrey passes the ball to a mid fielder, but it has too much speed. Luckily, the girl is a fast runner, and manages to be on time to catch the ball. It doesn't go over the sideline entirely, so Jane's teammate gets away with it and manages to dribble past two girls of the other team before passing the ball to Jane. The brunette picks up speed, and rushes past a defender before shooting the ball towards the goal. The goalkeeper jumps towards the left corner and manages to touch the ball with her fingertips, but it's not enough to stop it from flying into the upper left corner of the goal.

Their entire side of the stadium is immediately on their feet, cheering loudly, and Jane is immediately surrounded by all of her teammates in a group hug. The referee blows on his whistle again, indicating that the game is over, and that they've won. Music starts and confetti falls all around them.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, make some noise for the state champions of this year: the girls from Fenway High School in Boston!"_

Maura, Frost and Frankie are up on their feet as well, almost in a trance, because all of this happened so fast. When the teams have shaken hands with each other, Jane's team runs towards the tribunes where their supporters are, waving and clapping. The brunette has a smile on her face, and looks towards the spot her friends are sitting. She kisses the tips of her fingers before putting them up in the air, making eye contact with Maura. The blonde repeats Jane's motion, tears of joy and excitement threatening to spill over. Then Audrey comes out of nowhere and jumps on the brunette's back, resulting in them almost tumbling over.

The brunette laughs again, and Maura's heart jumps. Her girlfriend turns back around, and joins her teammates again in their celebration.

..

..

They wait at the exit of the building, and Maura's stomach tingles with the excitement that comes with seeing Jane. She hears the brunette's voice before she actually sees her. Her girlfriend is the fourth to come out of the building, hair still wet from her shower, and she's speaking loudly with one of her teammates.

"Yeah, that girl on the left? With the red hair?" Maura hears Jane say.

"She had no idea what she was doing!" One of the girls reply.

The brunette looks up and immediately spots them. She gives a few girls a quick hug and says goodbye before jogging towards them.

"Hey champion!" Frankie says, slapping his sister on her back. "Nice goal, Jay," Frost says. "You're the hero of the day. Hell, of the year even." Jane fist bumps him before looking at Maura, who is teary-eyed again. Frost looks at Jane, and then at Frankie, who is already looking at him.

"We'll see you girls in the car in a few, okay?"

Jane gives them a thankful smile, and pulls her girlfriend into her arms. "Hey," she whispers in Maura's ear. The blonde smiles into Jane's shoulder, her girlfriend's scent combined with soap from her shower makes her feel at home again. She pulls back slightly to be able to kiss Jane.

A few of Jane's teammates yell at them encouragingly, Maura hears someone yell "Get it, Jane!"

Neither one of them replies, both too lost in their own world together. "We won," Jane mumbles against soft lips, that immediately curl up into a smile.

"I'm so proud of you," Maura whispers. "You did so well. You're amazing."

Jane pulls back to look into hazel eyes that are full of adoration. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," Maura says, putting her arms around Jane. "I love you." Those words never fail to make the brunette smile. "I love you too, Maur."

After a few seconds of just looking into each other's eyes, Jane breaks the silence.

"Come on, let's go to the car. We're going home."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for your reviews. Please know that I read and appreciate every single one :)

* * *

 **February**

Today is Valentine's Day. Their school has a tradition that during lunch break, everyone who wants to say something nice to their friend/boyfriend/girlfriend, has the chance to get up on an improvised stage and take the mic. Jane has been thinking about doing this, but she has no idea what to say and she's not sure if Maura enjoys being the center of attention.

What she doesn't know is that Maura has been planning to give a speech.

Lunch break comes way too quick for the blonde's nerves, and she starts fidgeting the second they walk into the cafeteria. Jane notices, and asks her what's going on. She doesn't know how to reply without giving away her surprise, but she's saved by the headmaster, who starts speaking into the microphone.

"Good afternoon, boys and girls. It's February 14th, and we all know what that means. Valentine's Day," he starts. "You all know our tradition, so I would like to ask the first volunteer to come on stage."

Maura looks around, and sees that a girl is already making her way to the improvised stage. She introduces herself as Natasha, and says she wants to thank her boyfriend for always being there for her. It's a short speech, but because Maura is too focused on keeping her breathing slow, she doesn't notice that a different person is already speaking into the microphone. It's a boy, and he thanks a couple of friends for some things the blonde doesn't quite catch, and he is done quickly as well.

After two more speakers, the headmaster grabs the microphone again.

"Are there any other volunteers who want to say something special?"

Maura knows that it's her time to go now, and she slowly pulls her hand free from Jane's grip to raise it in the air, indicating that she wants to speak. The brunette looks at her, surprised. "No way," she whispers. "Are you sure?" She knows Maura doesn't like to talk in front of crowds, but the blonde nods her head and makes her way to the stage.

The headmaster helps her get onto the stage and gives her the microphone. He winks at her, mouthing _good luck_ before leaving her on her own.

The blonde looks into the crowd nervously, and she spots Frankie and Frost on her right. Frost puts his thumbs up, and she starts talking.

"Okay, so I'm Maura, and I'm Jane Rizzoli's girlfriend," the crowd whoops, making her smile right away. "At the beginning of this year, I was new here and didn't know anyone yet. Jane included me and made sure I knew my way around. I was terrified at first, but she made me feel at ease, and so did her friends, Audrey and Frost." More shouts from people in the audience, this time people from people who know Audrey or Frost.

"We got to know each other, and little did we know that there was more than just friendship going on between us. So now she's my girlfriend, and I'd really like to say some things to her," she is silent for a second, finding familiar brown eyes in the crowd, filled with adoration and love.

"Jane, I'm so … _grateful_ to have you. You've taught me to live instead of just exist. You've shown me what real friends are, and what they can mean to you. Oh, I now read comics from time to time, and for those who didn't know me from the first day, that's …" she falters, not knowing how to explain. "A huge improvement!" A loud voice calls out from the crowd, saving her, like the girl who the voice belongs to always does. Almost everyone laughs and Maura smiles too, looking at Jane again. As if she could look anywhere else.

"So thank you, Jane Rizzoli, for being you. And I hope that we'll stay together for the rest of our lives, because I would want to spend it with anyone else."

The crowd whoops, clapping and cheering loudly. The headmaster takes the microphone from her, but he can't even start speaking. A chant of "Jane, Jane" has started, urging the brunette to go up the stage to her girlfriend. Maura waits and sees that Jane rolls her eyes, but is still smiling. The brunette walks up the steps and approaches her girlfriend, ignoring the loud cheers coming from Frost and Audrey. Jane looks at Maura with in her eyes the obvious question, and Maura nods almost imperceptibly, but just enough for Jane to see and know the answer.

The brunette leans in and kisses her girlfriend on the lips, in front of the entire school.

If possible, the cheers get even louder, but Jane and Maura don't notice during those three seconds of pure bliss. When the brunette pulls back, her eyes are twinkling. She mouths _I love you_ before grabbing the blonde's hand and leading her off the stage, down the steps and back into the crowd.

The headmaster starts talking now and everyone silences, so Jane leans in to whisper in her girlfriend ear.

"I can't believe you did that," she whispers. "You're incredible, Maur."

The blonde smiles, looking into brown eyes. "You deserved it. I love you, Jay."

Jane smiles too, and they both look at the headmaster again who's just finishing his speech.

He asks for a round of applause for the ones who spoke, and then the bell rings, indicating that it's time for everyone to go back to class.

..

..

Maura has decided, after her short talk with Jane, that she wants to spend her birthday with her girlfriend. She had no idea what to do if she would invite people, so she decided against it. However, she knows that her girlfriend is planning something, but she doesn't know what. Sometimes, she catches Jane talking with Frost and Audrey, and they immediately stop when she arrives. Jane is really good at keeping secrets, and despite her efforts, Maura hasn't yet figured out what they're planning.

Today is February 17th, one day before her birthday. It's a Thursday, and she has an extra ballet practice till 6:30PM. She gets home at seven, and Jane rings her at exactly 7:40. It's like her girlfriend knows her exact routine and how much time she takes to get home, shower, and get dressed.

"Hey," Maura says, putting her dinner in the microwave.

"Hi yourself," her girlfriend replies. "I'm gonna tell you about some things you gotta do, and you can't ask questions, okay?"

"Umm, okay?" she replies, confused. She wants nothing more than to ask questions.

"Okay, listen up," the brunette starts. "I need you to pack an overnight bag and take it with you to school tomorrow. It doesn't have to contain much, just something to sleep in, a toothbrush and fresh clothes. Right after last period tomorrow, I need you to come to Frost's locker. Do you know where that is?"

The blonde nods, but remembers she's on the phone. "Yes. I know."

"Good. Do you have anything planned before Saturday 11PM?"

"No, but I thought I told you already. I just want to spend my birthday with you," she replies, hoping to get more information from her girlfriend.

"That has been arranged," Jane says, and Maura can hear the smile in her girlfriend's voice. "Don't worry, Maur. I got you."

After those words, her girlfriend disconnects, preventing herself from telling things she shouldn't tell yet, and the blonde is left to wonder about her present.

..

..

The next day, Maura arrives at school with her normal bag and the overnight bag Jane asked her to take. It barely fits into her locker, and she wonders how Jane imagined this to work. Her girlfriend asked to take 'just basic stuff', but Jane should know better by now. Maura's basic stuff could fill a two suitcases.

A lot of people say happy birthday to her in the hallways, even ones she doesn't know. When she walks into the cafeteria and makes her way towards their table, Frost, Audrey and Jane are already there, and they start singing 'Happy birthday' really loudly, making everyone look at them.

Maura blushes slightly and when she smiles nervously, Jane gets up to wrap an arm around her. When they finish singing, Jane presses a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek, smiling adorably. A few shouts of 'Happy birthday Maura' are heard, before everyone turns back around towards their own group of friends.

She sits down and Frost immediately pulls something from his bag.

"This is a card signed by everyone from your Spanish class, and this one is just from the three of us," Frost explains, before pulling a box of chocolates from his bag as well. "And we bought this as well. You once said that you never had any of these special chocolates, so we wanted to introduce you to these magical things. If you don't like the way they taste, I'm sure Jane won't mind eating all of them."

Maura smiles, taking the cards and the box of chocolates from him. "Thank you."

She puts the box down and takes out the first card, the one from her classmates. It's filled with all sorts of birthday wishes, and she loves it. Maura has never had a birthday card from her class before, and she thinks that Jane must've put everyone up to this.

Next up is the card from Frost, Audrey and Jane. It's in a shiny gold envelope, and the card she pulls out is beautiful. The front is a drawing of flowers and the back has a little heart on it. She opens it and immediately knows that Frost or Audrey must've written it, because the neat, round handwriting is definitely not Jane's.

 _Dear Maura,_

 _We wanted to start off by saying happy 18th birthday. It's been great having you here with us, and we are more than happy that you're part of our group. So far, this year has been a bit of a mess because of the stuff that happened, and we're so glad you and Jane made up. You girls are made for each other (Jane just punched my shoulder, I'm sorry for the ink stain at the end of that word)._

 _Just know that, even though we're most likely parting ways at the end of this year, we will always stick up for you._

 _We hope you'll have the most amazing day today, but we already know you will._

 _Have fun with Jane, and tell Frost and me everything when you get back._

 _\- Frost, Audrey and Jane -_

The blonde looks up and everyone is looking at her expectantly, and Audrey looks a little nervous. She wrote the card as Maura can tell from the last sentence, and Maura smiles at her before she feels Jane's fingers on her cheek, wiping away some tears she didn't even know were there.

"Thank you so much. I'm so grateful for you all," she says, before looking at Jane, pretending to be angry.

"You told them what we're up to, but I don't even know it!" she says, and everyone laughs out loud.

Jane looks at Frost and Audrey before looking back at Maura. "I had a little help from them. I couldn't have done this on my own."

Maura huffs, annoyed. "I want to know."

"You'll find out this afternoon," Audrey says. "Did Jane already tell you to come to Frost's locker after class?"

"Yeah, she did, but this day takes forever! It's only twelve, and the last class isn't until 3:35PM," she says. "And I'm nervous."

Everyone laughs again at the blonde's frustration, and then the bell rings. Students all around them get up, making their way towards the next class. Jane kisses her cheek before leaving for Spanish with Frost, who gives Maura a quick hug before running after Jane. Audrey lingers, waiting until Jane and Frost are out of sight.

"Jane's just as nervous as you," she whispers to Maura. "Just so you know. You didn't hear this from me, okay?"

Maura nods, smiling. "Thanks. I'm glad you're my friend, Audrey."

"I'm glad you're my friend too," her friend replies with a smile, before making her way into the hallway.

..

..

After school, Maura meets everyone at Frost's locker and lets herself being led to his car. She sits in the back with Jane, holding her hand, and Audrey and Frost are sitting in the front. She's trying to figure out where they're going, but she has no idea.

They drive past a train station, and suddenly Frost stops and parks his car on the side of the road. Jane grabs her bag, motioning to Maura that she should grab hers.

"Where are we going?" the blonde asks again, hoping to get an answer.

Jane simply smiles and gets out of the car, holding the door open for her girlfriend. Frost and Audrey are already on the sidewalk, waiting for them to get out. The blonde closes the car door behind her and stands next to Jane, looking around them for clues.

They are in front of a huge building, and Maura knows this building. It's where she arrived when she took the train from the airport when she first came to Boston. She looks above the entrance, seeking the letters she knows are there.

 _Boston South Station_

She looks at her girlfriend, confused. Now she's completely lost. Where is Jane taking her?

Jane laughs at the look on Maura's face, making the blonde laugh as well, because she can't _not_ laugh if Jane's laughing. The brunette makes eye contact with Frost, who nods and walks inside the station, Audrey right behind him.

"Promise me to not look where we're going, alright?" Jane says to Maura, giving her a quick kiss. "Trust me."

The blonde nods and does what she's told, even though she has the urge to look on every screen to see which trains are leaving from which platform, and most importantly, where those trains are going.

Finally, they're at the place where they need to be. Frost and Audrey make sure to stand in a spot where Maura can't see any of the signs that tell her where they're going, and although the blonde is a little frustrated, she's also excited. Jane has an arm wrapped around her, and she feels steady.

After a couple of minutes spend talking to each other, a train arrives at their platform. Lots of people get off and suddenly it's very busy on the platform. A few people who were waiting next to them already get on the train, indicating that it's time for them to go. Jane grabs her bag from the floor, hugging Audrey and Frost. "Thanks for taking us. And thanks for making this possible," she says. The blonde hugs them too, still clueless about the things that are happening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from platform 2 will soon be departing-" Jane covers Maura's ears just in time and kisses her, momentarily distracting her. When they part, Jane's eyes are twinkling. "You'll know when we're on the train and it's leaving, okay? I promise. Just a couple more minutes, Maur."

Frost and Audrey say goodbye to them and make their way back up the stairs, towards the entrance hall. Jane gets on the train first, with Maura on her heels.

"Where do you want to sit?" the brunette asks.

"I don't mind, as long as we're sitting at a window and I get to hold you hand," the blonde says, smiling adorably.

"Got it," Jane replies, heading towards an empty pair of seats next to the window. "After you," she says, letting Maura in first so the blonde can sit at the window. Jane places their bags on the rack above their heads before sitting down as well.

"How long does the ride take?" the blonde asks after a few minutes of silence.

"God, I thought I was stubborn," Jane says. "I'm not telling you."

The blonde huffs, pretending to be annoyed. It doesn't even take three minutes until the train starts moving, and they're on their way to wherever they're going.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice on the speaker pulls Maura from her thoughts. "Welcome on the train with final destination New York City. We are right on schedule, so that means we will be arriving ..." Maura doesn't hear the end of that sentence, because she's staring at Jane with wide eyes.

"Are we going to New York, Jane? Oh my god!"

The brunette looks at her, amused. "Yeah, Maur. We are."

Maura leans in and kisses her girlfriend, arms sneaking around Jane's neck to pull her closer. Their kiss lasts longer than expected, and Jane really has to pull back after a while because she's out of breath. She rests her forehead against Maura's, inhaling her girlfriends perfume.

"Are you happy? Is this okay?" she whispers, feeling a little nervous.

The blonde pulls back to look into brown eyes. "Jane. I can't ... I don't ... How did you even do this?"

Jane smiles, tucking a brown curl behind her ear. "Don't worry. I had a lot of help." The blonde squints her eyes, not fully believing the brunette's words, but she lets it go for now. She turns a little towards the window before resting her head on Jane's shoulder, and her girlfriend puts an arm around her. She leans back, looking out the window, and listens to the train moving over the rails.

..

..

Their trip takes a little more than four hours, and Jane (not Maura, for once) is fast asleep by the end of it. Maura isn't sure whether to wake her up, but when the skyline of New York appears, she gently shakes her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Jay. Look," she whispers, waiting for brown eyes to meet hers.

The brunette blinks a couple of times before focusing on Maura. "Mm?"

Maura points at the window. "Look. This is amazing, Jane. That's New York over there," she says, still not believing everything that's happening.

Jane looks at her girlfriend instead of out the window. She'll always look at the blonde first, because there's no better view than that.

They arrive at Grand Central fifteen minutes later, and when they get off the train, Maura grabs Jane's hand. Together they leave the station, walking into the New York City sun. It's busier than Maura thought it would be. Sure, this is New York, but the blonde has to hold onto her girlfriend's jacket to not lose her in the crowds.

Jane puts her hand up when she spots a yellow cab, and it immediately pulls over, stopping in front of them.

"Whereto, ladies?" a brown haired woman asks them, once they're settled.

"Park Lane Hotel," Jane says. "Do you need an address?"

"No, I'm good," the woman replies and starts driving. After a few minutes of silence, she asks them if this is their first time in New York.

"For me it is, but she's already been here before," the brunette replies, pointing at Maura. The woman looks at them in the rear view mirror, smiling. "I'm sure you're going to love it here. What's the occasion?"

"It's my birthday today," Maura replies. "And I had no idea what we were going to do. A little over four hours ago we were still in Boston, and now we're here."

"Happy birthday!" the woman says enthusiastically. "I won't ask any more questions then. I'm sure your friend wants to keep everything a secret," she adds, winking at Jane, who smiles as well. "Yeah," the brunette says, not sure whether she should correct this woman and say _no, she's my girlfriend._

She doesn't, instead puts her arm around Maura, placing a kiss on her cheek. Jane immediately meets the woman's gaze in the mirror, and she's sure she sees a twinkle in those brown eyes. The woman focuses on the road again, and Jane and Maura look outside, at all those people out there doing their own thing, living their own lives.

It takes half an hour for them to get to the hotel, since it's 8:30PM on a Friday, and everyone who wants to go out is on the streets now.

They pull up in front of Park Lane Hotel, and Maura looks at the building, thinking. She already thought she recognized the name of the hotel, but it isn't until now that she realizes where she knows it from. She once googled this hotel when her mother stayed here, and told her to have a look on the website when she wanted more info.

"Jane," she starts, looking at her girlfriend with wide eyes. "I can't do this. This is too much."

The brunette must roll her eyes, because the woman behind the wheel starts laughing. Jane gives her the money for the ride and thanks her, before looking at Maura.

"Honey, I didn't do this on my own. And I'm sure this woman would appreciate it if you could just get out of the car right now. We're staying in this hotel, Maur, and there's nothing you can do about it. I have already arranged everything."

"But, Jane, I know how much this costs. I can't just let you-"

The blonde is silenced by Jane's lips, that press against hers softly. She closes her eyes, a feeling of happiness spreading through her when their lips meet again. She has instantly forgotten what she wanted to say, and when they pull apart, the woman is looking at them with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," Jane says to the woman, smiling as well. "She talks a lot. And sometimes I have to shut her up."

"I don't mind at all," the brown-haired woman replies. "You girls are great together. I hope you have an amazing time here. Make good memories, okay?"

Maura finally opens the car door, putting her feet on the pavement. "Thank you very much. I have an amazing girlfriend, so I'm sure we will."

"Thank you," Jane says to the woman, getting out of the car as well. "I'm doing my best. Good luck with your shift."

The woman thanks them, and then Jane closes the car door behind her. She puts her hand up when the woman drive away, who does the same.

"Okay, Maur. Now, we're walking in there, and we're letting ourselves being led to our room, without saying anything about the price or something. Okay? I know I can't afford this, but I wanted to do this for you. Like I said about a hundred times in the past few hours, I had help. It's okay."

The blonde sighs, but complies, and walks towards the entrance, holding her girlfriend's hand.

..

..

They drop their bags in the room before heading downstairs to have dinner. Jane has a burger, simply because she doesn't know half the things that are on the menu. She's sure she can't even pronounce the names. Maura orders a salad, and they order french fries as a side dish.

"Do you want a dessert?" Maura asks when they've finished their meals.

The brunette looks at her watch. "I'm not sure we have time for that."

Maura frowns, looking at her girlfriend. "Why? What are we going to do?"

Jane raises her hand when the waiter walks by, signaling that she wants to pay. "We're going somewhere. It's a surprise."

"Ugh. I'm not sure I can hear that word again," Maura says. "You're making me nervous."

"Don't worry. You'll love it," Jane says reassuringly, and then the waiter returns with their check.

When they get back to their room, Maura first really has to use the bathroom. When she walks back into the room, she sees her girlfriend standing in front of the window, looking at the city from above. Thousands of lights from different buildings light the city up, and it looks beautiful.

Maura walks over to her girlfriend on her tiptoes, not wanting to give her presence away just yet. Once behind Jane, she wraps her arms around the brunette, who jumps from the sudden contact but relaxes when she realizes it's just Maura. The blonde entwines their fingers on Jane's stomach and looks at the city over her girlfriend shoulder.

"It's so beautiful here," Jane says quietly.

"You're beautiful," the blonde replies.

"That's cliché, Maur."

The blonde doesn't comment on this, instead presses a kiss to Jane's shoulder through her t-shirt. "My mother paid for this hotel, didn't she?" Maura asks, keeping her voice neutral. She's been thinking about this during dinner, and she needs to ask if she's right.

The brunette spins around in her girlfriend's arms, and her eyes already hold the answer to Maura's question.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" It's not meant as an accusation, and Maura hopes Jane doesn't take it as one.

The brunette stays silent, thinking. A thousand things are going through her mind, but all that comes out is "I don't know."

Somehow that answer describes everything she wants to say perfectly.

Maura waits for Jane to continue, gently rubbing her back.

"I think ... I think I didn't want you to be upset. Upset that you mother isn't here with you, or that she paid for this hotel, I mean," the brunette says. "I don't know, really. I just want to make you happy." Jane's shoulder sag a little with this confession. Brown eyes meet hazel ones, looking for emotions.

"I don't care about all of that. I'm happy as long as I'm with you. And I'm so happy that you arranged all of this, just for me. I feel special, and knowing that my mother helped arrange this only makes me happier. It shows that she still cares about me." Maura leans in, but doesn't close the distance between their lips just yet.

"I love you so much, Jay," she whispers against the brunette's lips, and Jane grabs the back of Maura's neck to finally feel the blonde's lips against hers.

They stand like that for a while, trading gentle kisses in front of the window with a view of the city.

Finally, they part, and Jane's eyes are a little hazy. Maura smiles, and the brunette's eyes dart back down to the blonde's lips. She manages to look away, and frees herself from Maura's hold. "You should get changed," she says, motioning towards Maura's bag. "I'll change in the bathroom."

"Change into what?" the blonde asks, confused.

"Something comfortable. Not too chic, just comfortable. I'm sure you must've something in that huge bag of yours," Jane says, smiling. She takes a set of clothes from her bag and makes her way towards the bathroom, throwing her 'I've got another surprise for you' smile over her shoulder.

A few minutes later, Jane emerges from the bathroom, wearing dark blue jeans and a black turtleneck. Her brown curls are up in a casual bun, with some strands of hair hanging loosely around her face. Maura is pulling the straps of a dress over her shoulder when she sees Jane, and the hand that was going to pull up the zipper on her side has frozen. "Wow," the blonde says, and although her girlfriend's outfit isn't necessarily chic, Jane still looks amazing.

The blonde finally manages to zip up her dress, and she makes her way over to her girlfriend to place a kiss on her lips.

"Let's go to wherever you're taking me," she says, taking a smaller bag with her for her phone and wallet.

"See? You're a fast learner," Jane says with a smile. "Don't ask so many questions. I know what I'm doing."

This time Maura is the one to roll her eyes, and she gives Jane a little push towards the door.

"Move, you."

..

..

Ten minutes later, they find themselves in another cab, but now Maura didn't recognize the directions Jane gave to the driver. It was an address this time, not a name, and Maura has no idea where they're headed to. She's leaning on Jane's shoulder, looking out the window at the many lights outside.

"May I ask you something?" she says, after a few minutes of driving in silence.

"Sure," the brunette replies, still focused on the things happening on the streets.

"How are you all doing at home?" Maura asks, and she feels her girlfriend tense up just slightly. "We never really talked about it, and I want to know," she adds.

"Yeah, okay," Jane says, and she starts the story about the moment her father left.

The brunette manages to talk about everyone _but_ herself. She talks about Angela, who cried for two days straight after Frank left. She got better, slept better, and was less tense and snappy towards Jane and her brothers. Tommy missed their father, because Frank was his hero, but he didn't really understand everything that was going on. Frankie did, but the brunette wasn't too sure about how he felt about it. Frankie didn't talk about his feelings, just like his sister.

So Jane talks about everyone, but carefully avoids talking about herself. Maura realizes this, and doesn't let the brunette get away with it.

"And what about you, Jane?"

"Me?" the brunette says. "I'm good."

"Jane," Maura warns. "What?" the brunette counters. "My alcoholic dad finally left our home, what's not great about that? Fewer fights, less alcohol. It's good."

The blonde doesn't trust the response, but she also doesn't want to fight with her girlfriend on their first trip together.. So she leaves it and kisses Jane softly, showing that she loves her and that she'll always be there.

Jane gets the message, and smiles at Maura before looking out the window again, entwining their fingers.

The trip takes fifteen minutes. They stop in front of a building Maura doesn't recognize, and she finds that she doesn't have to, because Jane tells her that they have to walk for five more minutes. The brunette deliberately gave the driver a different address, because she wants to keep her surprise a secret for as long as possible.

They cross Broadway, but don't actually go into the street. Maura is thinking in silence, trying to figure out where they're going. They must be going to a musical, or something like that. She can't really think of a show, until Jane stops in the middle of the street.

"Close your eyes," the brunette says, and Maura raises her eyebrows. "Seriously?" she says, but does what Jane asks.

The brunette spins her around so she's facing the other side of the street. She didn't think to look over there, she was simply looking at the buildings on their side of the street. "Open," her girlfriend says.

The blonde opens her eyes, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the bright lights from the buildings around them. She looks in front of her, and immediately recognizes the building on the other side of the street. A bright screen hangs above the main entrance, reading:

 _New York City Ballet - Get your tickets now!  
Tonight's show: Romeo & Juliet_

Maura's mouth falls open, and she turns to face her girlfriend.

"Is this serious? Are you serious?" she says, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yeah, Maur," Jane smiles at the face her girlfriend's making. "Let's go, we have 10 minutes before the doors close."

The brunette wants to take her hand and cross the street, but Maura grabs the collar of Jane's jacket and pulls her in for a kiss, on the middle of the sidewalk. Jane wraps her arms around the blonde, lips curling up in a smile during their kiss.

"I love you so much. You're amazing. I can't believe that you did this for me, Jane. Are you sure we're going?" the blonde rambles when they part.

Jane smiles, this time really pulling the blonde with her across the street when the traffic light for the pedestrians changes to green.

"I love you too," she replies, pressing a quick kiss to Maura's cheek before taking the tickets out of her jacket.

"Let's go."

* * *

My chapters get longer and longer. I had to divide this chapter in two parts, because I found it was too long to post. I hope you don't mind, I promise I'll put the second part of their New York City trip up within a couple of days :)


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter starts right where the previous one ended. I've got this story lined out at 14 chapters so far, but you never know what might happen. If you have any ideas, shout, and I'll see what I can do with them. Otherwise I'll just stick to my own plan, so that means three more chapters and an epilogue.

 _ **Important note:**_ This chapter is pretty much M. If you don't like it, please don't read it only to tell me afterwards that you didn't like it. The M-rated stuff begins at " _Everything starts_ " and ends at the part that starts with " _The_ _next_ _morning_ ". You're safe to read from there :)

* * *

Maura loves the performance.

She watches in awe when the principal dancer does an extremely hard combination, and she touches Jane's shoulder for the hundredth time that evening.

The brunette looks at her girlfriend, smiling. "What is it this time Maur?" she whispers, looking into wide hazel eyes.

"Did you see what she just did?" the blonde whispers back, urgently. "That was so good!"

"Yes, honey," Jane replies, adoring her girlfriend's reaction. "Why don't you look and see what else she does instead of telling me everything."

Maura smiles, and focuses on the stage again.

Jane is sure she spends more time looking at her girlfriend than at the stage, simply because she likes seeing Maura so happy. The blonde isn't even aware of Jane's eyes on her, she's too focused on the performance and the dancers themselves. Sometimes, the brunette catches her girlfriend mouthing some words, probably in French, that must be names of combinations the dancers are doing.

The performance lasts for almost three hours, meaning it's almost midnight before they make their way out of the theatre. They leave the theatre holding hands, Maura still smiling widely. When they're outside, Jane looks up at the sky, at the tall buildings surrounding them. It feels good to be here with Maura. Jane loves this city, even though it's completely different from Boston. It's almost midnight, but there are still tons of people walking the streets, driving around and talking to each other. It's busy, but it gives the brunette a strange sense of comfort.

"Hey," the blonde says gently, waiting for brown eyes to meet hers. "Where did you go?"

Jane smiles. "I was just thinking about how much I love to be here."

That makes Maura smile as well. "I love being here too, Jay. Especially with you. Thank you so much for all of this."

Jane wraps her arm around Maura and they start walking to the end of the street, where a cab is waiting to pick them up and bring them back to the hotel.

..

..

Everything starts when Maura kisses Jane on the elevator, on their way to the sixth floor of the hotel.

The blonde presses her lips against Jane's hungrily, and the brunette's wraps her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her closer. Maura's hands quickly find their way under Jane's black turtleneck, only to find that her girlfriend has another shirt underneath it. She nevertheless runs her hands up Jane's sides, and she immediately notices the brunette's short intake of breath.

The doors of the elevator open, and the pair is lucky that there's no one around on their floor. It would've been awkward to get caught in the middle of a make out session.

"Just, keep your hands off for a sec, okay?" the brunette whispers, looking for the card that opens their door. She finds it, and just when she holds it against the scanner next to the door handle, her girlfriend starts placing soft kisses on the side of her neck, making her freeze mid air.

"Maur," the brunette manages to get out. "I can't focus when you do that."

"I know," the blonde replies, and Jane can hear the smile in her girlfriend's voice without even looking over her shoulder. She pulls back, giving Jane some time to open their door. Finally, it unlocks and they're able to go inside, pulling the door shut behind them. Maura drops her purse on the floor, pulling Jane in for another kiss. It's heated and needy, but neither one of them seems to care.

It's Jane that pulls back first, and tries to slow down their pace. She looks into hazel eyes, and her fingers trace Maura's cheeks. They make their way down Maura's neck, over her collarbones, past her breasts, not actually touching them. They don't break eye contact once.

"Jay," the blonde whispers against her girlfriend's lips, sighing when Jane's hands run up her sides. The brunette exhales, working up the courage to do what she really wants.

"Is this okay? Do you want this?" Jane first asks gently. She promised herself to _always_ ask first, because the last thing she wants is for Maura to be uncomfortable. But the blonde nods, and pulls her in for another kiss, and the brunette feels that everything's okay.

"I just want to get out of this dress and put my nightgown on. I know it's probably going to come off later, but .." Maura falls silent, grinning at the look on Jane's face.

"I didn't tell you I'd take off your clothes, did I?" Jane asks, smiling playfully.

"Your eyes certainly did," the blonde counters.

"That's so unfair," Jane complains. "You're way too good at reading people."

"Not hard to read when your hands have been traveling up and down my thighs for the past five minutes."

This makes Jane laugh out loud, and she kisses her girlfriend again, still smiling. "Fine, let's get you undressed and redressed then," she says, pulling Maura with her to their bedroom.

Once in their bedroom, the blonde opens her travel bag, pulling out a black lacy nightgown. Jane throws her pullover in the corner of the room, before looking at the piece of clothing Maura has put down on the bed. "That's what you call clothing? It barely covers anything up."

"Are you complaining?" Maura says, raising her eyebrows just slightly.

"No, not at all," Jane says, her voice muffled by her shirt that she's now pulling over her head, revealing a black sports bra. She unbuttons her pants, well aware of Maura's eyes on her. It isn't until she's standing in just her boxers and her sports bra that she makes eye contact, and she immediately notices how dark her girlfriend's pupils have become. The blonde's eyes are traveling up and down Jane's body, and the brunette is surprised to find that she feels beautiful when the blonde looks at her.

"Wow," is all Maura manages to say, before she quickly averts her eyes to be able to take her own dress off. Once free from the tight material, she takes off her tights as well, leaving her too in just her underwear. She looks up at Jane shyly, holding her breath. The brunette takes a few steps towards her and wraps her arms around the blonde, pulling her in for a hug. They stand like this for a little while, Jane inhaling Maura's scent and Maura placing soft kisses on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Do you really have to wear a nightgown?" the brunette says, carefully stepping out of her girlfriend's arms.

"I just, I'm a little nervous, and I think being a little more dressed could help," the blonde replies honestly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Jane says, lifting Maura's chin up until she's forced to look into Jane's eyes. "You could never, _ever_ , disappoint me, okay? If you want to put it on, go put it on. I only want you to take it off when you feel completely comfortable with it."

The blonde smiles, thankful for her girlfriend's understanding. She walks over to the bed and quickly pulls the nightgown over her head before turning back around towards Jane. The brunette is still in her underwear, and Maura can't resist moving closer and running her hands over her girlfriend's abs. The brunette shivers just slightly, eyes darting from Maura's hands to her eyes and back down again.

Neither one of them knows what's going to happen next, who's going to take that next step.

Jane steps in and presses a gentle, slow kiss to her girlfriend's lips, hands sneaking around the back of the blonde's neck. Maura's hands roam over Jane's bare back, and they stand like that for a while, simply kissing and holding each other. The brunette is the first to gently push the blonde back until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, and Jane can lower her girlfriend down onto the soft king size mattress.

"Scoot," she says, urging the blonde to move upwards, and she lies next to her girlfriend, pressing kisses to her girlfriend's cheek and ear, making her laugh. It isn't until Maura is constantly pulling her closer that Jane decides to move on top of her, one leg sliding in between Maura's.

"Am I too heavy?" the brunette asks, not fully laying down.

"No, it's fine," Maura replies, pulling Jane closer. She wants nothing more than to feel her girlfriend's skin on hers. Jane's legs come in contact with hers, and she's glad she chose to wear a nightgown because they're skin on skin now. All different kinds of feelings are rushing through her body, and she doesn't know what to do.

Luckily, Jane seems to know exactly what she's doing.

The brunette kisses her way down Maura's neck, carefully listening for changes in the blonde's breathing pattern. When she kisses a spot just above Maura's collarbone, the blonde lets out a small gasp, closing her eyes. Meanwhile, Jane's left hand is making it's way up Maura's thigh, pushing her nightgown up just slightly. She decides to kiss her way back up the blonde's neck, stopping to lightly suck on her pulse point. A soft 'Jane' is heard, and the brunette knows she must be doing something right. Finally, their lips meet again, and Jane can sense that her girlfriend is definitely aroused, judged by the intensity of their kisses. The brunette pulls back first, shifting until she's a little more comfortable.

"Are you a virgin?" she asks shyly, pressing a kiss to Maura's cheek so she doesn't have to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

The blonde shakes her head. "No, but .." she falls silent for a moment. "No one has ever, you know…"

"Made you come?" Jane fills in with a cocky grin on her face, noticing that Maura blushes slightly when she says this.

"Yeah," the blonde replies, smiling as well.

"I bet it was a guy," Jane says, this time pressing a kiss to Maura's neck, making her gasp slightly.

"Yeah," Maura says again, although it now sounds more like a breath than an actual word. "I met him in Paris, and he was really nice so I went with him to his apartment, but he came before I did and he never, you know," she says, trying to explain.

"Ugh, men," Jane mumbles, continuing her trail of kisses down to Maura's collarbone. Her left hand makes its way under Maura's nightgown, all the way up to her breasts. The blonde shivers when Jane's long, bony fingers trace her ribs before they're pulling at the piece of clothing.

"Take it off," Jane mumbles softly. "Please."

The blonde sits up and pulls her nightgown over her head in one fluid motion. She feels a little shy under Jane's gaze, who's looking at her with dark pupils. "I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but Maura Isles, you are _so_ beautiful," the brunette says, eyes roaming over her girlfriend's body.

In a split second, Maura finds herself on her back once again, with Jane laying half on top of her. She feels Jane's left hand trace patterns on her stomach, slowly working towards the place she wants it to be.

"Please," Maura whispers, not sure how to ask for this. She shivers when she feels Jane's tongue on her neck, licking her way up to her ear.

"Will you let me be your first?" Jane whispers, lips just below to her girlfriend's ear. The brunette notices that this does something to Maura, so she purposefully adds " _Actual_ first, I mean," just to hear that short intake of breath again. The blonde immediately nods, roaming her hands over Jane's back. She feels so safe and whole with Jane next to her, there's no way she doesn't want this.

"I want to hear you say it, Maur," Jane says, hand traveling even lower.

"Yes Jane, _please,_ I need you."

The brunette pulls back from Maura's ear to be able to look into her eyes. She holds her girlfriend's gaze when she enters her, watching her pupils dilate even more before the blonde really can't keep her eyes open anymore, the pleasure being too intense.

Jane makes sure to move slow, not wanting to hurt her girlfriend. Maura's hands are still on Jane's back, trying to pull her closer. The brunette hisses when she feels the blonde's fingers pressing in her back, but it tells her that she must be doing something right again.

"Jay," Maura breathes, not able to say more.

"It's okay, baby," the brunette says, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. The blonde can barely reciprocate, and Jane settles for kissing her girlfriend's neck.

It doesn't take long for the blonde at all to almost reach her peak, and Jane recognizes the signs in her movements immediately. Maura's mouth is open slightly, occasional gasps making their way out when Jane presses against a sensitive spot inside of her. Maura pulls her in for a kiss once again, a much rougher one than a few minutes ago. Her breathing stops sometimes, only for a few seconds, before it picks up again, and Jane knows that her girlfriend is close.

"Maur, look at me," Jane says, and she waits for hazel eyes to open. They are hazy with pleasure, and she sees unconditional love and trust shining back at her. "I love you," the brunette says softly, curling her fingers inside Maura once again, and that does it.

The blonde cries out, closing her eyes, pulling her girlfriend impossibly closer. She arches up into Jane, who just keeps moving, keeps pressing kisses to the smooth skin under her lips until the blonde gently pushes her away, the sensations being too much.

Jane patiently waits for her girlfriend to open her eyes, still rubbing and kissing the parts of Maura's body that are closest to her lips.

"Jay," Maura's voice, now with a rough edge to it, makes Jane looks up into hazel eyes. The brunette smiles, loving her girlfriend even more when she looks this ravished. "You're beautiful," Jane says, not knowing what else to say. She feels Maura grab her left wrist, and before she knows it, the blonde pulls Jane's fingers into her mouth. Jane feels Maura's tongue swirling around them, and the brunette's eyes get impossibly darker, smile disappearing from her lips.

"Holy shit," she manages, visibly swallowing.

The blonde looks up at her with twinkling eyes, and runs her tongue over her lips on purpose. "Kiss me," she says, one hand sneaking around Jane's neck to pull her in. The brunette is immediately asking for entrance, which is granted by her girlfriend. They kiss until Maura, with a sudden burst of strength, manages to flip them over. She's feeling more confident now, and she intends to use that feeling.

With her knees on either side of Jane's hips, she leans in, pressing a kiss just below Jane's collarbone. She places kisses all over the brunette's chest, around her sports bra, back up towards her lips.

"Are you okay?" the blonde mumbles against her girlfriend's lips. It takes the brunette long to answer, and Maura feels uneasiness settling in her stomach.

"I haven't done this before, Maur." The nervousness in Jane's voice is evident, and Maura pulls back to look at her, trying to confirm if what she just heard is true.

"What?" the blonde asks disbelievingly. "But you just ... and how...," she stammers, speechless.

"I hoped I'd figure it out halfway through," Jane says, her cocky grin making another appearance. "I'm a girl too, remember? And I've, _you_ _know_ , to myself," she adds, still slightly uncomfortable with this topic. "But I've never ..," she falls silent, and pulls the blonde in for a short kiss, which lasts longer than expected. It just feel so good to finally be together like this, and Jane wouldn't trade this for anything.

"How is it possible that you haven't been with someone?" Maura mumbles against Jane's collarbone. "You are so beautiful." The blonde kisses a spot on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Oh," Jane wants to answer, but Maura's actions cause a sigh to escape. "People wanted me, but .. I never trusted anyone enough to take care of me."

Maura thinks back of the conversation she had with Jane about trust, and that explains a lot. The fact that Jane is letting Maura do this, let her get this far already, shows the brunette's courage. Maura pulls her girlfriend in and kisses her gently, wanting to move slow. "Do you trust me enough, Jane?"

The brunette nods, laying back and pulling the blonde down with her until Maura is on top. They trade kisses for another five minutes and her nerves almost disappear, but when Maura's hands make their way up towards her sports bra, her intentions clear, nervousness takes hold of her again.

"Maur," Jane starts. "Maura. Stop."

The blonde does so immediately, and pulls back to look into dark brown eyes.

"I'm really scared," Jane says shyly, averting her eyes. She waits for the feeling of embarrassment that always comes when she says things like this, but it doesn't come. With Maura, she finds that this is different. Everything is different. She's not afraid of saying that she's nervous, because it doesn't make her feel weak. Maura is still waiting patiently for her to elaborate, like the perfect girlfriend she is.

"How cocky and confident I may look when I'm wearing my clothes, I'm really fucking self-conscious when it comes to this," Jane continues. Maura raises her eyebrows at the swear-word, but doesn't comment on it. "I want to do this with you, and I'm not so scared when I'm the one on top, but this is just.." the brunette falters, not knowing how to explain what she's feeling.

"You are so beautiful, Jane. Please don't doubt yourself. I'm saying that because I love you, but also because it's true. And I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do," Maura says, entwining their fingers. "I promise. You tell me to stop and I'll do so, alright? You've just seen that. Please trust me."

They look into each other's eyes for a while, and there are entire conversations in the looks they're giving each other. Finally, the blonde leans in, placing a kiss just below Jane's ear. "I want you," she whispers, and she feels the brunette's abs contract slightly, her breathing still irregular. "Please, Jay."

Finally, Jane pushes herself up and removes her sports bra in one fluid motion before making eye contact with her girlfriend again. Maura sits frozen, suddenly unsure of what to do. Jane's body is basically perfection with those abs, that slight tan, and all the muscles that flex whenever she moves.

"You can touch me, you know," the brunette grins, placing both hands on Maura's sides to pull her down onto her own body again.

They trade kisses, and Jane is so lost in the feeling of Maura's hands and lips on her body that she doesn't even notice when one of those hands makes its way down to her hips. Then, Maura finally slides her hand inside Jane's boxers, and the brunette arches up into her girlfriend's body, mouth falling open in a silent 'o'. Jane feels Maura's fingers settling by her entrance, stopping for just a moment.

"You're so wet already," the blonde whispers. "Are you okay? Can I do this?"

The brunette nods, pulling Maura flush against her to maintain the feeling of safety. "Yeah," she breathes, because she knows Maura needs another affirmation. Then, the blonde enters her with just one finger, and Jane winces slightly, not used to the feeling of someone else doing this.

"Just breathe, honey," the blonde whispers again, this time a little closer to Jane's ear. "You're okay."

Maura gently continues her movements and, when Jane's distracted by her girlfriend's tongue on her neck, adds another finger. Jane gasps loudly, breath stopping for a moment, before it returns to its now somewhat irregular pattern. The blonde keeps moving, slightly curling her fingers inside of her girlfriend just to hear that short intake of breath again. She kisses her way down Jane's body, loving the feeling of the brunette's fingers tangling themselves in her hair.

She is placing kisses just above Jane's hipbone when a soft voice makes her stop. "Maur?" She looks up, stopping the motion of her fingers for a moment. "Yes?"

"Am I enough for you?"

Although Maura is surprised by this question, she doesn't let it show. She doesn't ask _what do you mean_ or _why do you ask_ , she simply kisses her way back up her girlfriend's body until she's looking into brown eyes.

"You always are, honey," she says, pushing her fingers inside again. The brunette's brow furrows slightly and her breath hitches, but she doesn't close her eyes just yet. "Don't worry about that now," Maura adds, capturing the brunette's lips in a soft kiss. She makes sure that Jane feels everything she's feeling, every single emotion of adoration and love. Somehow, it is enough, because her girlfriend relaxes again. Brown eyes meet hers, wide and trusting.

This is all so different from how Maura expected their first time would be. Jane's honesty, her vulnerability is not something the blonde expected her girlfriend to show this soon. She doesn't mind, of course she doesn't, and she loves this side of Jane. "You have always been enough for me, and you will always be," she whispers genuinely.

Maura notices that Jane relaxes a little more, and her eyelids flutter more and more until the brunette really can't keep her eyes open. Maura senses that her girlfriend comes close, but doesn't tip over that edge yet. Jane needs more, just that little push, and Maura knows exactly what she needs to do. She leans in to whisper into Jane's ear, and presses up inside her girlfriend at the same time.

"I love you so much, Jay." That's the final thing Jane needed. The brunette cries out, pushing her fingers into Maura's shoulders. The blonde watches in awe as her girlfriend comes undone, and she's sure she's never seen something so beautiful as Jane losing control. She just keeps moving, keeps pressing kisses to the soft skin, showing how much she loves her girlfriend. Finally, the brunette lightly pushes her away, everything being too much. They don't talk, they just look at each other and trade gentle kisses until Jane reaches over to pull the covers over them.

"You're beautiful," Maura whispers, pulling her girlfriend closer to her.

"You are," Jane replies, wrapping her arms around the blonde, who presses a kiss to her sternum. "God, Maur. You're turning me into a mushy, lovesick person." She feels the blonde smile against her chest.

"I love this side of you," Maura mumbles, and it's obvious she's almost fallen asleep. "You're not like this with anyone else." By this, she means the Jane that holds doors open for her, and the Jane who places a soft hand on the small of her back when they're walking somewhere.

"It's just for you, Maur," the brunette replies, and for once, she doesn't care how cheesy she sounds. "Now stop fighting your sleep."

She kisses her girlfriend's cheek, and they're both asleep within minutes.

..

..

The next morning, Maura is the first to wake up. She rolls over to face her girlfriend, who is laying on her side, still fast asleep. She puts her hand on Jane's rib cage, rubbing softly. She leans in and places a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Jay," she whispers.

"Mm," the brunette grumbles, sighing softly. "Sleepin', Maur."

The blonde smiles, capturing Jane's lips in a kiss anyway. The brunette responds, but grumbles when she pulls back. "Mauraaaa. I feel like I pulled an all nighter, and you won't even let me sleep in." She shifts until she's laying flush against Maura's chest, and the blonde wraps her arm around Jane's shoulder. Although both of them are wearing their underwear, the rest of their clothes are still on the floor, and the blonde wishes they could stay pressed against each other like this forever.

"Jay," she says again, smiling when she feels Jane's lips on her sternum. "Do you still think about Ryleigh?"

The brunette sighs. She really doesn't want to talk about this now.

"Yeah. She was my best friend, so ... I mean, if you'd lose a best friend, would you ever really stop thinking about her?"

Maura thinks for a second. "I've never really had a best friend," she replies. "So I don't know how it feels to lose one."

Jane lifts her head until she can reach Maura's lips, and they kiss softly. Jane puts her hand on Maura's hip, pulling her closer, an _I'm so sorry you haven't had one, I will always be here for you._

"Imagine losing me," the brunette says, although she can barely get the words over her lips. Maura's grip around Jane's shoulder tightens immediately at the thought of never seeing the brunette again, of never being able to hold her like this. Jane feels her girlfriend tense, and she knows Maura understands. "That's what I mean," she says softly. "That's also what losing a best friend feels like. Although you're way more than a best friend."

Maura smiles sadly. "I'm so sorry about everything, Jane."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," the brunette says.

The blonde doesn't reply to this. She presses a kiss to Jane's forehead again, simply because it happens to be the closest to her lips. "Do you miss her?"

Jane falls silent, thinking about what she should answer.

"A lot," she replies honestly, after a few seconds. "I often wonder what she's doing right now. Where she is. What she would've thought of us being together. Not that I mind, but I just wonder. We were so close for years, and everything suddenly stopped." Maura doesn't miss the slight crack in Jane's voice. Someone else probably wouldn't have heard it, that small tremble in Jane's already rough morning voice, but she has. She tightens her hold, and feels her girlfriend take a deep breath, but she knows better than to comment on it.

"I'm so glad you're still here with me, Maur."

"I love you," the blonde says, hand on the back of her girlfriend's neck to pull her in for a kiss, and Jane's reply gets lost in the place where their lips meet.

They kiss for a while, until Jane's stomach rumbles. "Oops. Sorry," she says, laughing.

"Let's shower and go downstairs for breakfast," Maura proposes, wiggling out of Jane's hold. "I want to go outside."

"Sure, Maur," Jane smiles. "Where do you want to go? I don't have anything planned for today. Yesterday was as far as I got with planning everything out."

"Let's discuss this over food, I'm hungry too."

..

..

They wander around the city for the rest of the day, doing things that seem fun to do. Maura drags Jane to some boutiques she really wants to visit, and Jane can't help but buy some things from an NYPD store. They enjoy themselves until it's time to go back home. Their train departs from Grand Central at six thirty, so they make sure to have dinner before they're leaving. Jane wants to go to New York Pizza and Maura consents, because they already had a fancy dinner yesterday.

At ten thirty that evening, they arrive in Boston, and Angela is there to pick them up. She's extremely excited, and hugs them for what feels like hours.

"Ma! Come on, let her breathe," Jane says, when her mother holds Maura close for longer than necessary.

"I'm just so happy I got you back," Angela replies, letting Maura go. "How was your trip, honey? Did you like it?"

"I loved it, Angela. I can't believe Jane arranged this for me," the blonde smiles, looking at her girlfriend. Jane smiles back, and wraps her arm around Maura. "Shall we take you home? I'm sure you're tired," the brunette says, following her mother towards the car. The blonde nods. "Yeah, but I don't want this to end just yet."

Jane smiles. "I know the feeling. But I promise we'll go back someday, alright?"

Maura nods again, and opens her car door. "Let's go home then," she says, and scoots over, making space for her girlfriend. Angela starts the car, and they drive off into the night, towards Maura's house.

It's only a fifteen minute drive, and before they know it, they've reached Maura's house. Jane walks her to the front door while Angela stays in the car, giving them space to say goodbye. The brunette waits until they're out of sight before she pulls her girlfriend in for a kiss, hands gripping Maura's jacket tightly. The blonde responds after a couple of seconds, surprised by the sudden kiss.

When they part ways, Jane's eyes are twinkling. "I love you, Maur. I'll see you at school on Monday," she says, handing Maura her bag.

"Thank you so much for everything, Jay," Maura says. "I love you too." She lets go of Jane's hand to open her front door, and she's still smiling when it shuts behind her.

Jane makes her way back to the car and sits next to her mother, who starts the engine again.

"Thanks, Ma," the brunette says. "For picking us up, I mean," she adds quickly, when her mother looks at her for a second too long.

 _Thanks for accepting that Maura is my girlfriend. For accepting I'm into girls._

Jane is not sure her mother gets the reference, but Angela puts her hand on her daughter's thigh anyways, rubbing gently. "Of course, honey. Let's go home now, okay?" Jane nods, turning up the radio when her mother turns left, and Maura's house disappears behind others. Heroes by David Bowie is on the radio, and somehow it's a perfect way of ending this weekend.

She hopes there'll be many more to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**March**

Two weeks have passed since their trip to New York. Both girls find that things have changed for the better, although neither one of them can describe it. Since their first night together, the dynamic of their relationship has changed. They seem to understand each other more easily, like Maura senses when her girlfriend hasn't slept well, even when nobody else notices. There don't have to be any physical changes, like dark circles under the brunette's eyes, but it'll be in the twitch of an eyebrow or a movement of an arm.

Jane's entire family now knows that they're together. Everyone is happy for them, and Maura finally feels at home somewhere. Walking inside Jane's house feels like coming home, although nothing ever feels as good as being held by her girlfriend. Angela treats her like a second daughter, Frankie and Tommy love her like she's their sister. On the other hand, the blonde still hasn't heard anything from her mother, but she finds that it doesn't bother her anymore. She knows that Constance helped arrange their trip, but that's all. No phone call, email or text since their fight at Christmas.

Jane hasn't heard anything from her father either, and Maura thinks that's probably for the best. As far as she can tell, the Rizzoli's are getting their lives back on track, and the blonde hopes that Frank Rizzoli will stay far away from his family. The brunette is still hurt by the way he treated her and her family, and Maura can only hope that Jane will share how she's feeling.

Really talking to each other has been hard though. Since New York, Jane and Maura have only spent time together during the weekends. Their schedules are filled with school activities, deadlines and sport practices. They barely see each on weekdays, only during lunch break and at their lockers to have a quick chat about how everything's going.

So when Maura slides under her covers after her Friday evening practice and texts Jane, she isn't worried when the brunette doesn't respond. It's 11PM after all, and the brunette will probably have already fallen asleep after another busy week. When her girlfriend wakes up and sees the message, she'll immediately respond, and Maura takes comfort in the thought of waking up to a text from her favorite person in the world. The blonde puts her phone on the night stand and switches off the light, falling asleep within minutes.

..

It's 3:50 AM when the sounds of _Sugar Plum Fairy_ pull the blonde from her comfortable sleep. She rolls over and it takes her a few seconds to realize that it's her ring tone, so she looks over at her phone to confirm it. The screen lights up again, and she presses the 'accept' button without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she says, laying back down on the mattress.

"Maura."

All she needs to hear is one _word_ from Frost to immediately sit up straight in bed. "Barry? What's wrong?"

"Can you come to my place?" he says urgently, and the tone of his voice is still the same. Maura still doesn't know what's going on, but she's already up, pulling the nearest sweater over her bare chest. She grabs a pair of leggings from her closet and puts her phone on speaker to put them on.

"What's going on, Barry?" she repeats, worry evident in her voice.

"I just pulled Jane from some kind of bar, completely drunk. I don't know what's going on. Now she's just sitting here in my kitchen, she's having another beer because she almost hit me in my face when I denied getting one for her. You have to come, Maura."

The blonde runs down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She double checks for her phone before she grabs her car keys, although she hasn't driven in ages. She just wants to be at Barry's house as quickly as possible.

An advantage of a late night drive like this is that the roads are clear, making Maura's drive a lot easier. It doesn't even take ten minutes to get to her friend's house, but it certainly feels like a lifetime. When she takes a right turn into Barry's street, she checks for other cars before she one-handedly texts him that she has arrived. When she gets out of the car, Barry opens the front door and she can walk right inside.

"Thank you for coming over so quickly," he says, although unnecessary. Why wouldn't she come?

"Where is she?" she asks, not even bothering to take off her coat.

"In the kitchen." Barry closes the front door behind them so Maura can make her way into the kitchen. There's her girlfriend, sitting on one of the bar stools. Her left cheek is in her hand and her hair in front of her face, making it impossible for Maura to immediately see her girlfriend's expression.

"Jay? It's me, Maura," she says, placing her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. The brunette doesn't respond immediately, so Maura makes her way over to the other side of her.

"Jane, can you look at me?" she says, now standing in front of the bar stool her girlfriend is sitting brunette still doesn't answer, instead wants to take another swig of her beer. Maura grabs her girlfriend's wrist before the bottle reaches her lips, and slams the glass back on the table. Luckily, it doesn't break.

"Jane Rizzoli. Stop this right now and talk to me."

Her girlfriend finally lifts her head and dark brown, heavily dilated pupils meet hers. Although it hurts Maura to see her girlfriend like this, she wills herself to be strong and figure out what's going on.

Jane opens her mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a sob. Her hand immediately shoots up to cover her mouth, and Maura stands still for a second, too stunned to do anything.

When another sob pulls its way from Jane's mouth, Maura steps in and pulls her girlfriend in her arms, holding her to her chest. "Hey. Shh, honey. It's alright."

Jane buries her head in the crook of Maura's neck and the blonde looks at Barry, questioningly. He simply shrugs and mouths 'I don't know'.

Neither one of them knows how long it takes for Jane to calm down, but at least ten minutes must've passed before the brunette's breathing slows down again and she untangles herself from Maura's arms to wipe away a few tears. "I'ms s sorry," she slurs, and she blinks a few times, trying to clear her head. It doesn't really work.

Maura turns towards Frost, who has no idea how to handle this situation. "I'll take her home with me, okay? And I'll text to let you know how she's doing."

Her friend nods. "Do you need anything? Can I help you with something?"

"Um," Maura stops, thinking. "Maybe you can help me get her into my car? I don't think she can walk by herself, and although she's not heavy, I doubt I can carry her when she's uncooperative."

"Yeah, okay," Barry replies, and he walks towards them to wrap an arm around the brunette's back. "Ready?" he says, more to Maura than to Jane.

Now it's Maura's turn to nod, and they pull Jane off the bar stool with ease. Surprisingly, the brunette doesn't fall, although she can't exactly walk in straight lines. But they get her into Maura's car without any problems, and Maura thanks Barry for calling her.

"Good luck with her, I guess," he says, motioning towards Jane. "And if you need anything ..."

"I'll let you know," Maura fills in. "Thank you, again. Now get back to bed, I'm sure you could use your sleep."

Like both girls, Barry has had a rough week as well, and it doesn't take a professional to see the dark circles under his eyes. He smiles before putting his hand up in the air as a silent goodbye, and Maura closes her car door before driving back to her house, Jane safely with her in the car.

..

"I feel sick, Maur," Jane slurs again. They've just reached Maura's house, and the blonde locks the front door behind them.

"Come with me, Jane. Go to the bathroom," Maura says, gently pushing the brunette forwards.

They reach the bathroom just in time, because when Maura closes the door behind her and turns around, Jane is already sitting on her knees in front of the toilet, leaning on her elbows to support her shaking body. Maura is there when the first wave of sickness hits the brunette, and she's there to tuck dark brown curls behind Jane's ears when the second wave of sickness hits. Maura pulls her hair tie out of her own hair, and puts Jane's up in a ponytail, wrapping her hair tie around the messy curls.

They sit there for what feels like hours, until Jane's body has finally decided that it's enough. Maura helps her up, and Jane finds that she feels a little better now that most of the alcohol has left her system. The room still spins when she stands, but not as bad as it did before. Maura's face swims into view, and lines of worry are etched into it. "Sorry," she manages to whisper, voice hoarse from throwing up. She wills herself not to cry when Maura's hand gently guides her out of the bathroom, but it doesn't work. Tears make their way down her cheeks again, and she blames the alcohol for making her so emotional. She feels shitty, both physically and mentally, and she hates herself for doing this to her girlfriend. She finds that she cannot stop crying, even though she really wants to.

There are still tears running down Jane's cheeks when Maura undresses her and makes her drink a glass of water, before slipping a t-shirt over her head. Maura helps her into bed before pulling the covers over the both of them. The brunette immediately curls up, folding herself into Maura as much as possible. The blonde has never seen Jane like this, and is at a loss. She has no idea what to do, so she simply holds her girlfriend and hopes that Jane calms down.

Luckily, the alcohol has made the brunette hazy, and it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep.

But Maura doesn't sleep. Not for hours.

..

..

When Jane wakes up, the first thing she realizes is that she isn't at home. She's laying in Maura's bed, and the blonde is nowhere to be found. She has a terrible headache, and knows that can only come from one thing.

 _Oh shit, what did I do last night?_

The brunette swings her legs over the edge of the bed and pushes herself up. A spell of dizziness hits her, and she has to hold onto the wall to keep standing. "Maur?" she calls out, voice still hoarse. "Maura?"

Jane stands still, listening for an answer.

"I'm here," a soft voice calls out from downstairs. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine," the brunette answers. She sees her clothes hanging over a chair in the corner of Maura's room, and she looks down to confirm what she thinks. Maura undressed her last night, and made her change into a t-shirt.

She doesn't remember any of it.

Standing still once again, Jane pulls the hair tie from her hair and runs her hand through it. _What the hell happened yesterday?_

"Come on," she says to herself. "Think. What do you remember?"

The brunette forces herself to focus on the events of last night. She remembers going home after soccer practice, and she remembers crying in the shower. An image of a bar pops up in her mind. _I must've gone there._ The next thing she remembers is sitting on a bar stool in that same bar, ordering drinks until the bartender said she couldn't have more. She doesn't know what happened after that, until she remembers sitting on another bar stool, this time not in a bar. _Okay, that's Frost's house. What is Maura doing there?_

She finds that she cannot remember what happened at Frost's house, or what she said while she was there. The next thing she remembers is hugging a toilet, throwing up until she couldn't anymore. _Maura was there. She pulled my hair back,_ Jane thinks. But that's as far as she gets.

She decides to go downstairs and look for her girlfriend. Walking down the stairs is a difficult task, but she manages to do it without falling. She's still dizzy, but at least she isn't feeling sick.

Maura's in the kitchen, because a strong smell of coffee hits Jane when she rounds the corner towards the living room. She walks through the living room into the kitchen, and there's her girlfriend, still wearing her nightgown, hair up in a loose ponytail. Although she still looks beautiful, the blonde looks as if she hasn't slept at all.

"Are you okay?" Jane asks, walking towards the kitchen island.

"I think I should be the one asking that question," the blonde says. She's clearly upset, and Jane doesn't blame her. The brunette stays silent, not wanting to upset her girlfriend even more.

"Do you _remember_ last night?" Maura says, and Jane doesn't miss the tremble in her girlfriend's voice.

"Yeah, for the most part," the brunette replies, stepping in to wipe a tear from Maura's cheek. "Honey, I didn't want you to worry," she adds, opening her arms for her girlfriend to step into them. Maura complies, wrapping her arms around the skinny frame in front of her.

"Jay," she mumbles against the soft fabric of the brunette's t-shirt. "What the hell where you thinking?"

The brunette doesn't answer. She gently rubs her girlfriend's back until Maura pulls back, and hazel eyes meet hers. "I mean it, Jay. What's going on?"

"Can we just, not talk about this right now?" Jane tries, although she expects she won't be getting out of this. But she really doesn't want to talk about it, her head is killing her and she just wants to go back to bed. So when the blonde doesn't answer, she tries another "Please, Maura. Not now."

"Okay," Maura replies, turning back around towards the coffee machine.

"Hey, Maur," Jane interferes quickly, wrapping her hand around her girlfriend's upper arm to keep her from walking away. "It's not that I don't want to talk," she starts, and the blonde automatically raises her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe I also don't want to talk. I know we have to, but just ... not right now. Please?"

Hazel eyes look at her intensely, searching her face for emotions. For once, Jane doesn't say anything about it, and she lets her girlfriend inspect her.

"When are we talking then?" Maura finally says.

"Umm," Jane hesitates, "I have a competition tomorrow, I'll be gone from ten till five. And I doubt my Ma will let me out after then, she's worried that I'll fail my exams- Fuck!"

The brunette looks around, searching for something. She blinks away the dizziness that comes with moving her head too fast, and then she sees it. Her jacket is hanging over one of the chairs, so she quickly walks towards it and pulls out her phone from her left pocket.

 _(11) missed calls_

 _(7) new text messages_

"Oh no," the brunette moans, making eye contact with her girlfriend. "My mother is going to kill me."

Jane presses the call button on her phone and it doesn't even ring for a second before her mother picks up.

"JANE RIZZOLI! Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

Maura hears Angela yelling from where she's standing, on the other side of the kitchen, and she can't suppress a laugh.

"Good morning to you too, Ma."

"Drop the attitude, young lady. Where have you been? Why aren't you answering your phone?" Angela still sounds mad, but the brunette hears relief in her mother's voice.

"I'm at Maura's and uhh, I forgot to tell you," Jane says, eyeing her girlfriend. "My phone was on vibrate, so I missed your calls. I'm sorry, Ma."

While Jane lets her mother rage at her for a couple more minutes, Maura makes breakfast for the both of them. The blonde holds up a package containing Greek yogurt, and Jane scrunches her nose, shaking her head. "I cannot let you have donuts for breakfast, Jane," the blonde says. "Especially not after so much alcohol. Your body has to recover."

The brunette shrugs, but eventually mouths 'fine' at her girlfriend, who gets two bowls and puts some fruit on the table.

After five minutes, Angela is finally done with her lecture, and the brunette disconnects before putting her phone back in the pocket of her jacket. She walks back to the table and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Do you have any painkillers?" Jane asks before taking another sip.

Maura looks at her with a look the brunette can't quite place. "Yeah, I'll get them for you. Why don't you start breakfast," she suggests, before making her way up the stairs.

..

..

The girls end up not having 'the talk' for an entire week, because multiple teachers think it's a good idea to set a deadline for the final papers at the end of March. Jane has to write a Spanish article and two other papers, finish her curriculum and make sure that all her grades are in the system before April 1st.

Maura also needs to write two papers and finish an experiment for chemistry, and because she agreed on doing an extra class, she has an extra paper to write.

On top of that, both girls need to send in their applications for universities this month.

Jane wants to go to the Police Academy and eventually work at BPD. Maura wants to study Medicine and become a Medical Examiner, so she has decided to apply for Boston University. She wants to do the Medical Education Program, which lets you into the Boston University Medical School. Although the blonde is worried about getting in, Jane doesn't doubt her abilities and is sure her girlfriend will get in.

So that's what the girls are doing in the library on Friday afternoon, sending in their applications.

"Are you sure I don't have to do anything else?" Maura asks, scanning her application form for the tenth time.

"Honey," Jane starts. "Look. It says here that you need to fill in this form and add your SAT scores for Chemistry and Math II. Languages would be appreciated, but you've already done that. What else can you do?"

Maura sighs. "Yeah, okay. I'm just worried."

"I know," the brunette says, "but there's nothing to be worried about. If you don't get in, who will?"

That makes the blonde smile, and she places a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Are you done already?"

"Yeah. I only had to fill in one form and make an appointment for a couple of tests," Jane replies, but Maura senses that something's off. She frowns, trying to pinpoint what she's feeling.

"What are you not telling me?" she finally asks, looking up at Jane.

The brunette is silent, but rolls her eyes. "Okay," she huffs. "Fine. I applied for the Academy _and_ for BCU."

"BCU?" Maura questions, raising her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I'm not actually going, of course," Jane says. "There's no way I can afford it, I just want to know if I can get in. That's enough for me."

Maura thinks how she's going to respond to this. The brunette will never let her pay for it, although she's sure she could call her mother and ask for the money right away. But Jane doesn't actually want to go, she just wants to know if she can get in.

"Do you need validation?" Maura asks, although the real thing she wants to ask was D _o you want to prove that you're good enough._

"Something like that."

With that, the brunette turns back to the computer screen, and Maura knows that Jane wants the conversation to be over. "Jay," she starts, but the brunette holds up her hand. "First I have to get this over with, okay? Then we'll talk. I promise," Jane says, lifting Maura's chin up to be able to kiss her. "I'll go home with you after school and you can ask me anything, alright? I know you still want to talk about last Friday."

Maura smiles briefly before looking back at her computer screen as well.

"Okay."

..

..

That's where they find themselves that evening, in Maura's house on the couch, a Spotify playlist playing in the background.

"Can I kiss you first?" the brunette asks, leaning in to press her lips against her girlfriend's cheek.

"You're just postponing our talk because you don't want to have one," the blonde counters, knowing full well what her girlfriend is doing.

"Maybe," Jane mumbles, but her hand is already on the back of Maura's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. And Maura can't deny the fact that her girlfriend is a _really_ good kisser, because she momentarily forgets about everything. The brunette bites on her bottom lip softly, causing her to sigh, and suddenly those soft lips are on her neck, pressing kisses to the soft skin there. Maura holds her breath, already turned on, until she realizes that this is exactly what her girlfriend wants. She pulls back, meeting dark brown eyes.

"Jay," she breathes. "You're not getting out of this."

"I know," the brunette replies with a goofy smile, "but I distracted you for a while."

The blonde can't help but smile. Finally, she pushes Jane a little further away from her until they're sitting opposite each other, cross legged. Maura takes her girlfriend's hands to stop the brunette from fidgeting.

"Can you explain what happened on Friday?" she starts, looking into Jane's eyes.

"Really?" her girlfriend counters. "You're just going to start like that?"

Maura raises her eyebrows. "What else do you want me to say? This is what I want to know, Jane."

The brunette huffs. "Fine, but can I have my hands back? I already hate this, and no matter how much I love holding your hands, not being able to move them right now doesn't really calm my nerves."

The blonde immediately releases Jane's hands, and the brunette places them in her lap. "Okay, um, so," Jane stammers, avoiding eye contact. She takes a breath, inwardly scolding herself for her ridiculous behavior. It's just Maura, after all.

"I have these urges, I think you call them," she starts. "Sometimes I just want to, umm ..." Jane falls silent, not knowing how to put it into words. "I just want to hurt myself, if that makes sense." It doesn't make sense to Maura, but she listens, wanting to help.

"It's like I want to drink until I can't feel a single thing, and can't feel anything but the alcohol in my body. Sometimes I want to yell at Ma, or even Frankie, to fuck off and never talk to me again, and at those times there's this ... really bad feeling in my chest, Maur," Jane says, voice slightly hoarse from trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Maura asks, looking into brown eyes.

"I just want to make you happy, and I don't want you to worry," Jane replies honestly.

"Being in a relationship doesn't just mean being happy together, Jane," the blonde starts. "It means being _real_ with each other. There can't always be happiness in a relationship. Rough and troubling moments are part of a relationship as well. We need to solve that. _Together_. I let you be there for me after the fight with my mother. Let me be there for you now."

Jane lowers her eyes, and Maura can see the emotions flickering over her face like a light switch.

 _Embarrassed. Sad. Terrified. Sad again._

"What's going on, Jane?" the blonde asks, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up.

"I worry about not being good enough," the brunette starts. "Not good enough to get into the Academy. Not good enough to take care of my brothers and my family. And you." The last part is barely audible, but Maura hears it anyways.

"Then I just really want to hurt myself, you know? Like, deliberately get into a fight, or drink so much that my body can't take it anymore. It feels good at first, but then it makes me feel so much like Pop, and I wonder, what if I'm like him? What if one day I'll spend all my money on alcohol, or hurt the people I love? What if I'm just like him, Maura?"

The blonde can only shake her head in the silence that falls. _No no no no. You're not, Jane._

"Then I think of all the ways Pop and I are alike, and that makes me hate myself even more, and then everything starts again."

Maura reaches up to cup her girlfriend's cheek. She feels desperate.

"I don't ... I ... _Jane,"_ she manages, not knowing how to formulate a correct sentence. The show of raw emotion and vulnerability from Jane, who's always hiding whatever she's feeling, it disturbs her. How couldn't she have seen? Is this really how Jane feels about herself?

She pulls the brunette closer until her forehead is leaning against Jane's collarbone. "You're nothing like him, Jay, you're not," she mumbles, feeling light-headed. "Believe me _._ "

Jane wraps her arms around her, rubbing her back gently. _I should be the one doing_ _this,_ Maura thinks. _I should be the one comforting her. Why can't I be strong?_ This thought unnerves her even more, and she tries sitting up, but the brunette holds her close. "No," Jane pleads, voice thick with emotion. "Stay."

 _Oh._

 _Oh, Jane._

Thinking back, there had been signs. So many signs, and Maura simply ignored all of them. She didn't want to see them, and it isn't until now that she realizes how selfish that was.

First of all, Jane had lost weight. Maura noticed that Jane didn't need to unbutton her pants to slip them over her hips, and that her belt wasn't tight enough anymore. When the blonde held her girlfriend, her ribs were more prominent, just like her hipbones. Jane blamed the weight loss on her extra soccer practices and running more often, when in reality those dark thoughts are the cause.

Secondly, the circles under the brunette's eyes had gotten darker, and the brunette was more jumpy than usual. Jane again simply blamed it on the fact that she worked on her school stuff until late in the evening. Maura had believed her.

Then there was the staring. There were times when Jane was completely zoned out, eyes fixated on one point, and Maura couldn't get her attention unless she physically touched her girlfriend. No amount of talking or calling her name could do the trick.

The blonde can't help but blame herself. She should have asked earlier. If she'd just asked when they were in New York, in the morning, talking about Ryleigh in bed. If she'd just ask, last Wednesday afternoon when they walked home together. Then all of this wouldn't have happened.

But it's too late for that now, and Maura wills herself to focus on what her girlfriend just told her. She wills herself to think of ways to contradict the things Jane has just said about herself, and she pushes herself up now.

Jane's face is tear-streaked, eyes filled with what Maura reads as pain.

"You are _nothing_ like him, honey," the blonde starts. "Listen to me. Are you listening?"

The brunette nods, and Maura takes a deep breath, trying to steady her voice.

"Your father left you and your family. You wouldn't ever do something like that, Jane. I know you wouldn't. Maybe you think you could, but if you look really deep inside, you'd see that you aren't capable of leaving everyone behind. And I know that he maybe didn't want to leave you behind, but he betrayed you and that's even worse."

Her girlfriend unfolds her legs and lays down, placing her head in Maura's lap. The blonde feels slim, bony fingers clutching her t-shirt, holding on tightly.

"Also, you wouldn't ever hurt me or anyone you love. Not deliberately, at least. You're set on making everyone happy, you don't want people to feel bad. Do you think you could ever hurt me the way he did?"

"I'm hurting you now," Jane's voice is so deep that Maura barely recognizes it.

"Not in the way you think," the blonde immediately counters. "I'm simply hurting because you are. And I don't want you to hide it from me whenever you feel pain, just to keep me from being hurt. I care about you, I love you. You will never hurt me the way your father hurt you."

Jane's body is shaking with the effort of minimizing her sobs. Maura runs her hands through Jane's hair, combing it with her fingers.

"You are nothing like him," she repeats. "And if you're worried about spending all your money on alcohol, I promise I will be there to not let that happen. And even after drinking lots of alcohol you won't be capable of hurting me. Whatever he did when he was drunk, I know you won't do it."

A tear falls onto Maura's hand, and she softly strokes her girlfriend's cheeks, wiping away more tears. "I love you. I promise I'll always show you how beautiful, gentle, wonderful, and _nothing_ like him you are. Ask me, and I'll show you."

Her girlfriend's breathing has slowed down, an occasional quick intake of breath is the only indicator that Jane is still awake.

"Just ask."

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Do you still like this story? Is there anything you'd like to read?  
I love hearing from you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, thank you so much for the insane response on my last chapter! You guys are amazing. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had my finals and graduation. I graduated!

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Finals are coming closer and closer. There's only a month left before the entire school will be turned into a place of stress, fear and tears of either joy or sadness. Maura is confident about her finals, but Jane definitely isn't. The brunette is terrified she won't make it, and be left alone on this school without Audrey, Frost or Maura. Because her friends are all graduating, the brunette is sure of that.

During lunch, Maura has a realization that these weeks will be the last time they're sitting together like that. Just the four of them, all seniors, sitting in between freshmen and sophomores who'll spend three or four more years on this school. She thinks back of the first time she came here and didn't know anyone, and how she met Jane. Her girlfriend, who made sure she was included in everything and known by everyone.

"... something together? What about a game night on Friday?" the blonde is pulled from her thoughts by the brunette's voice. She looks at her girlfriend, confused. "A what?" she asks, earning a smile from Jane.

"A game night," the brunette responds. "Where you just sit down together, have a drink and play games?"

Maura shrugs. She's never done that with anyone before.

"Okay, I guess," she says, and Jane wraps an arm around her. It's become so natural, but it still makes Maura feel giddy.

"Good," Jane says. "What about you, Frost?"

"Sure," Frost answers. "Are you up for a little competition?" he asks Audrey, who nods. "Duhh."

"We could sit at my place," Jane offers. "I'm sure my Ma won't mind cooking some stuff, and Tommy is staying over at a friend this Friday. I'll set Frankie up with a movie in my parent's room."

They all laugh. "Sounds like a plan," Audrey says, picking up her lunch tray. "So, this Friday around eight at Jane's place?"

Everyone agrees just when the bell rings, and they all get up to go to class.

..

..

Maura is sitting in her library, going through a couple of books she might need for Medical School. Her phone pings, and she takes it from the table to be able to read her text.

 _ **From** : _Barry Frost  
 _ **To** :_ Maura Isles  
 _ **Message** (5:32PM): _Hey Maura, we're playing basketball at the court tonight. Do you want to come? Jane will be there too :)

Somehow, tears well up in the blonde's eyes. She smiles and the feeling of happiness is suddenly very overwhelming. She still needs to get used to the fact that people actually _like_ having her around, and want to invite her to things. She quickly dries her eyes before typing her response.

 _ **To** : _Barry Frost  
 _ **From** :_ Maura Isles  
 _ **Message** (5:34PM): _I would love to, Barry. When should I be there?

It only takes a couple of seconds for him to respond.

 _ **To** : _Maura Isles  
 _ **From** :_ Barry Frost  
 _ **Message** (5:34PM):_ The match starts at nine, but Jane and I will probably be there around eight. Just to do some warm-ups, nothing special. Don't worry about the time, it's okay to arrive later! :)

Maura smiles and puts her phone back on the table, already excited for tonight. She debates whether she should take her car or just walk, because the court is at least a twenty-minute walk from her place. She decides to walk anyway and stay over at Jane's place. She knows she's always welcome, and she has some clothes and pajamas over there as well.

Before she knows it, it's eight o'clock, and she starts getting ready. She's been wearing a skirt all day, but decides to change into a simple pair of black jeans and a yellow top. She puts her hair up in a bun and reapplies her mascara before grabbing her phone, her keys and her school bag and starts to walk towards the park.

Nearly half an hour later (she took the long way, because she was early as always), Maura walks through the gates of the park, and she can already hear her girlfriend's voice above everyone else's. The brunette is already on the court with Frost and a couple of other guys Maura doesn't know by name, although she has seen their faces before. She walks towards the court while Jane is still unaware of her.

"I swear, Frost. Maura plays better than you," Jane yells, passing the ball to one of her teammates.

The blonde smiles, standing still on the grass. "I'm not sure whether that's an insult or a compliment," she says loudly, making sure Jane can hear her. The brunette turns around, surprised. "Hey Maur!" She takes off running, and Maura prepares herself for what's about to happen.

The brunette slows down just enough to grab Maura's hips before lifting her up and spinning her around in the air.

"Jane!" Maura shrieks, surprised. Her girlfriend laughs, but doesn't put her down just yet. After another full spin, the brunette gently lowers Maura down before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"You're sweaty," the blonde complains when she pulls back, wiping her mouth with her hand.

Jane laughs and places her hands back on Maura's hips. "Yeah, no shit. I've been running around for an hour. What are you doing here?"

The blonde smiles as well before placing a kiss on Jane's cheek. "Frost texted me. If I wanted to watch you play," she says, "couldn't pass an opportunity like that."

Jane looks at her affectionately before one of the guys yells at her to come back so they can finish the game. "Go," Maura whispers. "I love you."

The brunette's hands leave her hips and she turns around, sprinting back onto the court. "Make sure you see my winning point!" she yells at Maura, loud enough for Frost to hear. He immediately counters "No way!", making Maura laugh. She loves evenings like this, where the sun is setting and it feels a little chilly, but not cold just yet. Evenings where she can see her girlfriend play a sport she knows nothing about, but still loves it.

The blonde sits down on a block of concrete next to the court, and she's glad she chose to wear jeans. A skirt or a dress definitely wouldn't have survived this. She watches as her girlfriend gracefully dribbles around Frost and makes a shot, but misses. "Fuck!"

Normally, Maura would correct Jane's language, but she lets it go for now. She smiles watching them all play, fighting for every point.

When they've reached game point, Frost's team has just won possession of the ball and everyone is running back to their original position. A tall guy from Jane's team manages to keep Frost from scoring and passes the ball to Jane, who takes off running for a fast break. A tall, strong-looking guy catches up with her and elbows her in the ribs just when she makes a jump shot, causing her to lose her balance in the air. The blonde holds her breath, but her girlfriend somehow manages to score and not land on the concrete face-first. Jane's arm scratches over the ground, but she's back on her feet within seconds.

Her team erupts in cheers, and she's sure she even heard Maura yell "Go Jane!" from where she's sitting on the side of the court.

Jane makes eye contact with the guy who just elbowed her, giving him a deadly look. "Fucker, you don't need to break my ribs," she growls, giving the guy a shove.

"Jane," Frost starts warningly, making the brunette turn around. "What? He hit me," she says, on the brink of annoyance.

"That doesn't mean you need to do it back," he says, and the taller boy has already made his way back to his friends, clearly not in for a fight after he lost. "Congrats, Jay," Frost gives her a high-five before pointing in Maura's direction. "Go see her."

The brunette smiles, loving the fact that he knows her so well. She jogs over to her girlfriend, already seeing the question in Maura's eyes.

"Yes," Jane says, and before Maura can say anything she places a kiss on her lips, hands coming up to rest on the back of her neck. They stay like that for a while, exchanging kisses, lost in their own world.

"Hey, girls! Are you done making out?" one of the guys yells at them. "Jane, we're playing Airball. You're gonna join?"

Maura frowns, obviously not familiar with the game. Jane shushes her before she can say anything, and turns around towards the boys.

"Nah guys, I think I'll pass for tonight. Gotta take her home and then walk home myself, my Ma is gonna kill me if I'm not home before twelve."

"But," the blonde starts, because she thought they agreed on her staying over at Jane's tonight, but the brunette shushes her again. "I know," Jane whispers before waving the boys goodbye.

They make their way off the court and through the gates of the park, back onto the street. The blonde grabs her girlfriend's hand, images of Jane beating those other guys still playing over and over in her mind.

"I love you," Maura says, looking up at Jane, who smiles.

"I love you too, Maur. Why are you- Hey," the brunette stops dead and turns around, her eyes following a man that just crossed the street and is now walking on the sidewalk across them.

"What is it?" Maura says, looking at her girlfriend.

"He looked like my dad," Jane says, voice quivering just the tiniest bit. "It can't be him... right?"

Her eyes meet Maura's and they're wide open, worry shining through.

"Do you know where he went after your mother told him to leave?" the blonde asks.

Jane pulls her hair tie from her hair before running her hand through dark blonde curls. "I'm not sure," she says, "I don't even know if he ever left Boston at all."

The blonde is silent, not sure what to say.

"It's been so long," Jane starts, but stops herself immediately after she started her sentence. "Whatever, Maur. Let's just go home."

Surprised hazel eyes meet brown ones and Jane shakes her head, because she knows Maura wants to do something now. Anything.

"Please, Maura," Jane insists, fighting against all the emotions in her chest.

"Okay, baby. Okay," the blonde complies.

She grabs Jane's hand again, distracting her and leading her away from the spot they're still standing in.

"We're going home."

..

..

Jane doesn't say anything about incident when her mother welcomes them inside.

"Did you girls have fun? I have something for you to eat, if you-"

"Ma, no. It's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow. I'm going to shower and we're going to go to bed," Jane says, cutting her mother off.

Maura doesn't know how to handle this situation, so she just keeps quiet, even when Angela looks at her questioningly, wondering what's wrong.

"Okay. You know you can come to me if something's going on, right? Is something wrong?" Jane's mother tries one more time.

Jane simply shakes her head before turning away and walking upstairs. Maura simply shrugs at Angela before following her girlfriend up the stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Jane-" she starts, and immediately holds up her hand when Jane starts to protest. "No, let me finish. I know you don't want to talk and I won't make you. You know you can talk to me whenever you want. But don't you dare touch a bottle of alcohol before you've come to me."

The brunette is silent, thinking back of the conversation they had earlier. She doesn't know what to answer, because she knows Maura is right. But she won't admit that, so she simply nods before opening her closet and looking for her sweater to sleep in. Her ribs sting, and she has trouble suppressing a cry when she bends down to grab her sweater.

Maura sits on the bed, watching her girlfriend's movement with a frown. "Your ribs hurt, don't they?" she asks, stating the obvious.

Jane turns around to face her and sighs, immediately wincing because the movement was too quick. "That dude just couldn't handle losing from a girl," she says, voice a little hoarse.

The blonde gets up from her spot on the bed and approaches her girlfriend, carefully putting her hands on Jane's ribs through her shirt. "Can I take a look?"

"Yeah," the brunette replies, lifting her shirt up just so Maura can see her sports bra.

A rush of arousal immediately flows through Maura's body, but she wills herself to focus on the already forming bruise on her girlfriend's ribs. She gently traces the outlines of Jane's ribs, leaving a trail of goosebumps on the brunette's skin. When Maura presses on a slightly sensitive part, the brunette winces, but doesn't say anything.

"They're not broken, but I'm sure this will turn into a pretty big bruise," Maura says after a while. "You could lessen the pain by getting some painkillers, but there's nothing I can do for you now."

The blonde gets up, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. Jane's gaze is still troubled, but it's a little bit clearer than five minutes ago.

The brunette's pupils have dilated and she runs a finger over Maura's cheek, down her neck and her side until she can fully rest her hand on her girlfriend's hip. "Maur," Jane whispers and she pulls the blonde flush against her, making her gasp in surprise. Maura wraps her arms around Jane's skinny frame, burying her nose in Jane's neck, not caring that the brunette is still a little sweaty.

Jane reaches down to kiss her girlfriend's neck, gently kissing her way up until Maura lifts her head and kisses her.

The kiss isn't a simple 'hello' or 'how are you', this is a serious one, and Jane makes her intentions known by running her hands over Maura's body. The blonde gasps when Jane pulls her impossibly closer, asserting her dominance for tonight. When Jane's hands make their way under Maura's shirt, the blonde steps back, preventing her girlfriend from continuing.

"Jay," Maura says. "You're hurting. And I don't just mean your ribs, I mean mentally as well. Your father is on your mind, and I don't want to be a solution to not think about him right now."

Jane is silent, breathing heavily. She steps closer to the blonde again, putting her hand on the back of Maura's neck to pull her closer.

"But Maur," Jane counters, a sweet innocence in her voice, "I know you want this." She presses a kiss to the blonde's pulse point, and Maura can't help but close her eyes. It feels so good to have her girlfriend this close to her, be held by her, and she wants to make this moment last forever. But she also doesn't want Jane to use this as an outlet for her emotions.

Maura pulls back and stops Jane once more, studying her expression.

"I love you, Jay," she says, linking their hands together at her hips and holding them there. "And I know you don't want to talk. I won't make you. But for now, you're going to take a shower and we're going to lay in bed and cuddle. Just that. I won't love you any less, and you know that this is the best thing to do right now."

She sees Jane's lips move over the words 'I won't love you any less' before the brunette leans in to place a short kiss on Maura's lips and pulling away right after.

"Okay," she replies, not even a hint of annoyance or stubbornness in her voice. "I love you too, Maur."

..

..

When they're finally in bed, Jane doesn't curl herself around Maura like she used to, and the blonde immediately misses the warmth of her girlfriend's body wrapped around her. She's not used to sleeping alone anymore, simply because they sleep together more often than they sleep apart.

But the blonde is exhausted, and it doesn't take long before her eyelids fall closed and she must fight against her sleep. She doesn't want to fall asleep before knowing that Jane has, because she wants the brunette to be okay. So she mentally shakes herself, trying to stay awake just a little bit longer.

She focuses on her girlfriend's breathing and notices that it's getting more irregular. This doesn't make sense, because if the brunette was falling asleep, it would even out. Maura is just about to ask if everything's okay when a soft voice sounds.

"I'm asking, Maura."

It has been over a week since Maura said these words to Jane, but she knows exactly what the brunette is asking. Rolling over, she moves her arms in the direction of where her girlfriend's body should be.

Although it's completely dark in Jane's room, Maura can easily imagine her girlfriend's expression. She has known her long enough that she doesn't need daylight for that. Rolling over, she wraps her arms around the brunette and softly tangles her fingers in brown curls, combing them with her fingers.

"It's okay," she whispers against a soft cheek, and places a kiss on that same spot. It's a little wet, telling the blonde that her girlfriend is crying.

"Tell me again," Jane mumbles.

Maura needs a second to figure out what her girlfriend means, but it doesn't take her long.

"You're nothing like him at all," she says, pulling Jane closer into her. "Nothing."

"I love you so much, Maur," the brunette says, barely audible. She is entirely curled into Maura's embrace, her long limbs folded in to make it fit. The blonde's hand makes its way under Jane's sweater, just to feel the brunette's skin on hers. She gently strokes her girlfriend's back while her other hand is still in Jane's hair.

"Go to sleep, baby. I'm here," Maura whispers, kissing the top of Jane's head. "I'll always be here."

Now, safe in Maura's arms and together at last, it doesn't take long for the brunette to fall asleep at all.

But the blonde doesn't sleep for hours, worrying about the things that might happen if Jane's father is indeed right here, in Boston. If he decides to come back.

She finds there are few scenario's with a good outcome.

..

..

It's Friday evening. Frost, Audrey, Maura and Jane are sitting in the Rizzoli's living room, surrounded by Coke bottles and bowls of popcorn.

"For those of you who don't know how this game works," the brunette is standing in the middle of the living room, trying to explain the game they're about to play, "we'll have two teams. Frost and Audrey versus me and Maura."

"Maura and I," the blonde can't help but correct. Jane simply rolls her eyes.

" _Maura and I,_ " she repeats. "One of the two wears a headphone with really loud music playing, the other one will read a sentence which needs to be guessed through lip reading. The music is too loud to hear the other person talk, so you really need to read their lips. For example, I wear the headphones, Maura reads a sentence from one of these cards, and I need to read her lips and guess correctly what she's saying. Everyone gets it?"

The blonde nods, still doubtful, but Audrey and Frost seem to understand.

"Who wants to start?"

"We'll go first," Audrey offers, taking the headphones from Jane. Frost takes a card from the box, shielding it from Audrey until she has the headphones on. Jane sits down on the couch, next to Maura. "Don't worry, you'll get it," the brunette says, and leans her arm on the blonde's shoulders.

"Ready?" Frost says, making eye contact with Audrey. "Are you talking?" Audrey says loudly. "Shit." She looks over at Jane and Maura, who are already laughing. "You're yelling," Jane mouths, trying not to burst out in laughter again.

"Am I yelling?" Audrey repeats quietly, pointing at herself. Jane nods. "I'm sorry," she says, laughing. "Okay, go."

Frost starts reading, being more quiet than usual in case Audrey can hear something through the music.

"What is," he starts, and Audrey immediately repeats it correctly, "your favorite book of all time." Audrey raises her eyebrows. "Your latest ... whatever," she goes. "Say it again."

"What is your favorite book of all time," he repeats. Audrey looks at him silently, thinking. "What is your favorite book for all? That's not a sentence, that's a question."

Everyone laughs, and Frost says "Just go with it."

Audrey somehow does understand this, and answers the question before taking the headphones off. "You can't hear shit with that thing on! Good luck, Jane."

The brunette takes the headphones from Audrey and puts them on her head. "I'm ready," she says, making eye contact with Maura.

The blonde takes a card from the box and reads it before she frowns. "What does this mean?" she looks at Frost, who reads the card for her.

"It's pretty random in comparison to the question we just had, but this is from a movie. Do you know the Hunger Games?" he asks.

"Guys, come on!" Jane interrupts them. "This music is making me deaf."

Maura laughs before focusing on her girlfriend again. "Okay," she pauses for a second to let Jane know she's starting. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

When the blonde finishes, she notices that Jane has only looked at her eyes instead of her lips. "Jane, you're supposed to look at my lips! What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Jane frowns, confused. Maura points at her lips with her finger to make things clearer. "Look at my lips."

Jane laughs, finally understanding what her girlfriend means. "Yeah, okay. Let's try this again."

"So," the blonde sits back, "May the odds be ever- Jane! You're doing it again!" Maura laughs out loud this time, joined by Frost and Audrey.

The brunette takes off the headphones again, laughing along with them. She pulls her girlfriend closer, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "But your eyes are so distracting," she says, face full of adoration. "I love you."

"Please don't flirt in front of me," Frost interrupts them, pretending to be disgusted. "How about you get a room?"

"How about you shut up? You're in _my_ house," Jane counters. "I'll throw you out if you want."

"Nah, thanks," he replies, taking a sip from his Coke.

They continue the game with lots of laughter, until eventually everyone is tired of it and they end up talking about random stuff.

"Hey guys, do you realize that this is one of the last times we'll be sitting together like this while we're all still in high school?" Frost's comment makes everyone fall silent for a second, and they all look at each other.

"Wow," Audrey is the first to speak. "That's something."

"Yeah," Jane joins in. "How many weeks left?"

"Six until finals?" Frost says. "Six weeks of actual classes, then we have one week off before finals start. So seven weeks."

Maura is silent, not sure what to say. What happens after this? What if Jane gets accepted into the academy, and she gets accepted into BU, and they grow apart?

The brunette notices that her girlfriend is unusually quiet. She gives the blonde a little nudge, getting her attention. "You okay?" she asks under her breath, not loud enough for Frost and Audrey to hear. The blonde nods, but the brunette gives her a knowing look. "Later," she says, slipping her hand into Jane's.

"Hey, people," Frost starts, "It's nearly midnight. I think I'm gonna go home. I have to get up at eight tomorrow."

"Oh, me too!" Maura says, suddenly realizing that she agreed to extra classes tomorrow. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Nooo," Jane complains. "Eight in the morning? This Saturday is my only day off!"

"Then I should stay at my own house, I guess," Maura teases, getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Nooo," Jane repeats. "Stay."

Audrey smiles, getting up too. "Do you need help cleaning up?"

"No, I'll help Jane clean up," Maura offers. "I'm staying over anyway." Smiling, she grips Jane's hand even more tightly before pulling her up from the couch with a groan. "You're heavier than you look, Jane Rizzoli."

"Tell me about it!" Audrey says, "I once carried her all the way over the field to the changing rooms when she broke her ankle during football practice."

"You broke your ankle?" Maura questions, looking at her girlfriend. "You haven't told me about that."

"It's not like I go around saying it to everyone I meet, Maura," Jane says. "But I'll save you the story for another day."

They all laugh, and although Maura told them not to, everyone helps to clean up the living room. Jane's mother has already gone to bed, and Jane's sure Frankie is asleep as well, so she tells them to be quiet. Within ten minutes, everything is clean and back where it belongs, and Frost and Audrey make their way to the front door.

"I'll see you on Sunday," Audrey says to Jane, "See you on Monday, Maura."

Jane bumps fists with Frost and gives Audrey a short hug before letting them out, and Maura waves at them when they make their way onto the street.

The blonde wraps her arms around Jane from behind, making her girlfriend unable to move. They stand like that for a while, long after Audrey and Frost are out of sight.

"I love you so much, Jane. You have no idea," Maura says. "I wish we could stay this young forever."

Maura doesn't even have to see her girlfriend's face to know that Jane is smiling.

"I don't mind growing up," Jane says quietly. "As long as our love stays the same."

The blonde smiles too, linking their fingers together.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that."

* * *

I swear the updates will be more frequent again. Thanks for sticking with me.

Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you all.


	13. Chapter 13

A man is standing on Jane's porch when they come home from school.

Maura thinks she has seen that man before, but she can't quite place him. All she knows is that Jane suddenly freezes in the middle of the street, her breaths coming quicker by the second.

"Jay," the blonde tries to get her girlfriend's attention, trying to figure out what's going on.

The brunette doesn't respond and keeps looking at the man standing in front of her house.

"Jane," Maura shakes the brunette's arm. "What's going on? Who is he?"

"You need to go, Maura," Jane's voice sounds strange, making the hairs on the blonde's arms stand up straight.

The blonde has no idea what's going on, but doesn't intend on leaving so suddenly just because Jane says so. She wants to know what's going on, but the man standing on Jane's porch has already heard them and turns around.

"Janie!" he says, making his way down the steps. "I missed you."

"Stay right there," the brunette says, "I swear I'll hurt you if you come near us."

"What do you mean? I'm your father!" he yells, indignation present on his face.

That's why Maura had trouble placing him. He has the same dark brown eyes as Jane and the same dark brown hair, but Maura has never actually met him. This is Jane's father, who cheated on Angela with another woman. The father who has caused so much trouble in Jane's life, and who has left her with a deeply rooted fear of never being good enough, of being too much like him. Jane doesn't want to be like him at all.

Jane hasn't responded to his last remark, but her father does what she's said. He stays right there where he is, at the bottom of the stairs that lead to her front door.

"Fine, but I need to talk to you," he says, putting his hands in his pockets as if they're having a normal conversation. "I need to talk to your mother, but I know she'll never listen to me. I need you to go and talk to her. You need to tell her that I never meant to hurt her like this, and I really want to come back to you all. You're my family."

The brunette is silent before she shakes her head in disbelief. "You're out of your mind," she says, sounding a little crazy.

"Janie, I miss you guys."

"You should've thought about that before you slept with that woman!"

Maura puts her hand on Jane's arm, trying to get her girlfriend to calm down. Jane is strong, but she's not sure the brunette would win from her father if it came to a physical fight. Jane startles lightly, as if she'd forgotten that Maura was still there.

"Maura," the brunette starts, but the blonde doesn't let her finish.

"I'm not leaving," she counters, shaking her head to prove her point.

Both girls look at each other for a couple of seconds, entire conversations in the looks they're giving each other. This interaction doesn't go unnoticed by Jane's father, who immediately understands what's going on.

"You're Janie's girlfriend, aren't you? I've always known my daughter was a dyke!" he says, a strange smile on his face. He approaches them despite his daughter's warnings, and Jane immediately places a hand on Maura's stomach and pushes her backwards, protecting her from Frank.

 _What do I need protection from, Jane?_ the blonde can't help but wonder.

"Fuck off," the brunette growls at her father, heartbeat speeding up. He comes close enough for them to smell that he has been drinking, and panic bubbles up in Jane's chest. She knows what he's like when he's drunk, although it doesn't seem to be that bad this time.

"I will," Frank says, "But only if you talk to your mother. The house you're living in is mine too. Half of my money I spend on that house and on you and your brothers living in there. You're going to talk to your mother, Jane, otherwise I will do it myself."

The brunette is silent, and Maura is too. When the blonde looks at her girlfriend again, she notices that Jane's jaw is clenched and her pulse is racing, obvious signs of stress. Although the blonde doesn't know everything that happened between Frank and his family, she sure knows that this man caused many people a lot of pain.

"Come on, are you gonna agree or what?" he says, sounding more and more agitated.

"I don't want a fucking traitor in my family," Jane says dangerously, adrenaline rushing through her body. "Especially not when it's my own father."

He advances on them quickly, but Jane doesn't flinch at all. She protectively pushes Maura even more backwards, and the blonde takes a few steps back because she's not as strong as the hand that's pushing her. She feels her girlfriend's hands tremble slightly, but that might be from adrenaline.

Maura expects Frank to start yelling at Jane, but he turns his head towards her. Jane's father doesn't come any closer, but his eyes meet hers and Maura is surprised by how much his eyes look like Jane's. But they're not the same person. Not by a long shot.

"I don't even know your name yet, sweetheart. Has Jane been taking good care of you?"

The blonde feels Jane's fury. She feels her girlfriend's anger, transferred to her on the part of her stomach Jane's hand is on. Finally, she steps forward and speaks.

"Jane doesn't want you here. Neither do her brothers and Angela. And if they don't want you here, neither do I. She may be biologically related to you, but she owes you _nothing_. I don't know what happened between you and your family, but I know that I don't want you anywhere near her anymore."

She feels Jane's eyes on her, and she knows her girlfriend looks surprised. Frank looks surprised too, but he quickly recovers.

"That's right, you know nothing. I bet Jane only told the bad things about me, hasn't she? She didn't tell you about the time I took her to a Red Sox game or how I taught her to play soccer. I bet you still play, Jane, do you take your girlfriend with you to your games?" This last part is directed at the brunette, who is still trembling.

"Stay away from Maura," the brunette's voice sounds dangerous, but Maura is the only one who hears the fear and confusion behind it. Frank must hear his daughter's voice shake as well, because he smiles. Almost as if he likes seeing his daughter like this. He makes eye contact with Maura again, and the blonde's body tingles.

"I would be very careful if I were you. She's a Rizzoli after all, just like me."

This hits hard. Both Jane and Maura fall silent, stunned by this sentence. It holds Jane's biggest fear, wrapped up in only eight words. Maura is shocked by this man and the words he chooses, because he must know they hurt. She cannot think of anything to say. She wants to yell at this man, who calls himself Jane's father, but is absolutely nothing like the brown-haired girl she knows better than anyone else.

"Go," Maura sounds harsh, but she doesn't care. All she cares about is Jane standing next to her. "We don't want you here."

Jane has frozen after her father's last comment, rendering her completely unable to speak.

"I just need her to-" Frank starts again, but Maura interrupts him.

"GO!" she yells, "And don't you dare come back."

He narrows his eyes for a second, but the blonde's voice doesn't waver once. She stares at him, wondering why he must come back now. But she knows she won't get an answer, and she finds she doesn't want one. She just wants him to go, which he does.

Frank turns around and walks away, not looking back.

A raindrop falls on Maura's hand.

..

..

"Janie, what happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost," Angela enters the living room, only fifteen minutes behind the girls.

Maura's arm is wrapped around Jane's shoulders and her other hand is holding Jane's in her lap, stroking over her knuckles softly. Jane immediately gets up from the couch at the sight of her mother and manages a smile.

"It's nothing, Ma. Maura and I were just talking about how this year went by so fast."

Lying comes easily to Jane, but Maura is surprised that the brunette is able to keep a straight face. She knows how many things are going on inside her head right now.

"Ohh Janie, sure it did! And you're growing up so fast, my baby." Angela smiles at them before turning around and walking back into the hallway to hang up her coat.

Maura looks at her teary-eyed girlfriend. "Do you want me to go home?" she asks under her breath.

Jane waits a second before she shakes her head, trying to regroup. "Stay," she replies.

Maura nods, relieved that Jane isn't shutting her out. She runs her fingers over her girlfriend's wrist, thinking what she should say next.

"Let's watch a movie, Jay. You pick. Make sure it's a funny one, okay?"

It takes a second again, but eventually the brunette gets up and walks towards a box filled with all kinds of movies before crouching in front of it. The blonde gets up as well and walks to the kitchen, where Angela already has cookies and drinks ready for them.

"Hey, Maura!" Angela greets her enthusiastically.

"Hi Angela. Can I take this with me to the living room?" the blonde asks, pointing at the tray. "We're going to watch a movie."

"Sure honey!" If you need anything else, just let me know."

The blonde smiles at Jane's mother before walking back into the living room, carefully keeping the tray in balance. Jane is still sitting on the floor, a DVD in her hands. Maura puts the tray down before going to her girlfriend, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Jay," Maura says and the brunette looks up, eyes a little cloudy. "We're going to sit on the couch, have a drink and watch this silly movie together. Okay?"

The blonde grabs her girlfriend's hand, pulling her up from the floor. "Okay, Jane?" she repeats, a little more forceful than before. Finally, the brunette nods, and Maura sits down on the couch while Jane starts the movie.

They still find themselves on the couch three hours later, joined by both Frankie and Tommy halfway throughout the movie. It's nearly seven thirty when the movie finishes, and Angela has already told them that dinner is ready.

Maura wants to move, but notices that Jane is slumped against her shoulder, fast-asleep. She motions at Frankie and Tommy to leave quietly, so she can wake Jane up. She looks at her girlfriend for a second, finding that Jane still looks strikingly beautiful, even when she's asleep.

The blonde gently runs her hand over Jane's cheek before shifting to place a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. She's not sure whether it's the change in position or the kiss, but Jane stirs and wakes up almost immediately. "Hey," Maura whispers, her hand resting on the back of Jane's neck. "Dinner's ready."

The brunette smiles and stretches her long limbs, suppressing a yawn before getting up and pulling Maura with her. Right before they enter the kitchen, Maura is pulled into the hallway, a surprised yelp silenced by Jane's lips.

"We'll be there in three, Ma," Jane yells in the direction of the kitchen, preventing her mother from calling out. She gently pushes the blonde against the wall, hands resting on her girlfriend's hips. She leans in and kisses Maura slowly and wonderfully, making her sigh in pleasure. Jane's hands make their way up Maura's body until they're comfortably resting on the blonde's neck, pulling her even closer.

After a while, they part ways, knowing that everyone's waiting for them. Jane studies her girlfriend's face, waiting for closed eyes to open.

"What was that for?" Maura whispers, eyes full of adoration.

The brunette shrugs, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I love you."

That smile. Jane loves it.

Once back in the kitchen, the brunette's expression turns desolate again, and it's all Maura can do to not call her out on it in the middle of dinner.

Angela gets up halfway through dinner, taking the bowl of salad from the counter before sitting back down. Maura isn't paying attention to Jane, until the brunette suddenly starts talking.

"I spoke to Dad today," Jane says, interrupting Angela's conversation with Frankie.

Her mother drops the plastic plate she'd been holding, and Frankie's eyes widen.

"You what?" Angela shrieks, looking at her daughter furiously. "Why didn't you tell me the second I got home?" She crosses her arms, glancing at Maura before looking back at the brunette.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Jane says hesitantly. "I didn't want you to think I called him. I didn't, I swear! He just turned up, saying he wanted to come back."

"He's out of his goddamn mind," Angela yells, throwing her hands in the air. "First he betrays our family, and now he wants to come back? What did you tell him?"

"I told him to fuck off." The brunette looks at Maura, silently apologizing for her language. "He left, Ma. Nothing else happened. I just felt like you needed to know, because... just because."

Angela walks up to her daughter, pressing a kiss to the top of Jane's head. "Thank you, Janie. I'm proud of you." The change is demeanor is unexpected, and the brunette shrugs it off, not liking those displays of affection in front of her brothers.

"Sure, Ma. Can we eat now?"

..

..

After dinner, Jane and Maura find themselves sitting on the old trampoline in the back garden. Hands entwined, trading gentle kisses from time to time and talking about everything but Frank.

The sound of a door sliding open makes them look up. Tommy's head peaks around the corner, looking at his sister. He steps outside and closes the door behind him.

"Jane, I need to talk to you," he says, already looking guilty.

Maura frowns and looks at her girlfriend, who's also confused by the situation.

"Sure, bud. Come sit," the brunette says, patting on the free spot next to her. Tommy looks at Maura with some hesitation, like he actually wants her to go, but decides against saying it. He walks towards them, sitting down on the edge of the trampoline.

"What's up?" Jane asks, waiting for her little brother to look her in the eye.

"I, uh…," Tommy starts, "I spoke to Dad before."

Silence. Both the brunette and Maura need a second to let this confession sink in. The blonde is the first one to recover, and she decides to ask what Jane wants to know.

"What did you do while you were with him?" There's no heat in Maura's voice, and Tommy looks at her, surprised.

"We had a couple of drinks," he replies, pretending not to notice how Jane tenses up.

"What do you mean, Tommy? Did you drink with him?"

There's definitely heat in the brunette's voice. All she can think about is how her father can still have a bad influence on her little brother, and how she sees Tommy sitting next to him, laughing with a man who betrayed them all.

"No, yes, he …" Jane's brother falls silent, not sure what to say.

"He gave you alcohol? You're thirteen!"

"He says it'll help me be a man." Tommy looks down, unsure. "It's not like I never drank before."

The last part is barely audible to Maura, but she manages to catch it anyway. She immediately reaches out for Jane, who seems frozen.

"You drank before?" the brunette's voice trembles slightly, and Maura's not sure it's from anger.

"Yeah, what else do you think I need all that money for?" Tommy says, annoyed. "It's not like Dad has a lot of money. I need to pay for my own stuff, but that doesn't make him a bad person. He's nicer now, Jane. I promise."

This does it.

"Go, Tommy. Go now."

He looks at his sister, surprised by her reaction. He doesn't say anything about it, but quietly slips from the edge of the trampoline, placing his feet back on the grass. "I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't-" But Maura shakes her head, and Tommy falls silent. He turns around and walks back inside, closing the door behind him.

..

..

Jane cries that night.

Maura holds her close, not entirely sure what else to do. It's not often that Jane seeks both physical and emotional comfort, and she's struggling to find out how to deal with this. The brunette doesn't seem to notice, and keeps holding Maura close to her.

"Dad's asking him to .. pay." Jane's mumbling voice pulls the blonde from her slumber again. "A thirteen year old, Maura."

"I know, honey," Maura replies, keeping her voice low. "It's not your fault."

"And for Tommy to say that Dad isn't a bad person." The brunette has trouble getting the words over her lips. "He doesn't know anything."

"Shhh." The blonde pushes her fingers in Jane's clenched fists to try to unclench them. "You're right, Jay. He doesn't know." Finally, their fingers entwine, and Maura places a kiss on her girlfriend's knuckle. "You're okay. You're safe. We'll be okay, alright?"

 _Just keep repeating this. Maybe you can make her believe it._

Jane sighs. "I'm sorry that I have such a shitty family, Maur. You deserve better."

" _You_ deserve better," Maura immediately counters. "I don't care if your family is messed up, Jane. I love you. Still. And there's nothing wrong with your mother, or with Frankie. And Tommy ... he'll be alright. He will get older and realize what actually happened and how things are. He'll understand, Jay."

The brunette doesn't respond to this, but she slightly tilts her head to be able to kiss her girlfriend. They trade gentle kisses, breaths mixed with the salty taste of Jane's tears. "You're incredible," Jane whispers, slowly sliding her hand into Maura's hair to keep her close.

Maura pulls away just enough to respond, lips still brushing Jane's.

"I love you so much, Jane Rizzoli."

..

..

They're having lunch together in the cafeteria when Audrey tells Jane that a new girl will be joining them on the soccer team for the remainder of the season.

"Her name is Hannah." Audrey shifts in her seat. "She just moved here from Florida, 'cause she's going to BCU next year. The kid has a full scholarship."

"Why is she joining us now?" the brunette asks, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"The soccer season is already over at her high school, and she needs to stay in shape for next season. She's already living here, so why not join us for the rest of the season if that'll help her. I don't know if she'll go to competitions with us, but she'll be at our practices from now on to makes sure she stays fit."

Jane shrugs, not really caring. It's no problem as long as the girl is nice and won't act like she's the star of their team.

Audrey grabs her backpack from the floor, accidentally elbowing Frost in the process. "Sorry." She gets up, flinging her bag over one shoulder. "I have to go to my locker. See you tonight, Jane. Bye guys!"

Both girls and Frost wave her goodbye before continuing their conversation. Maura doesn't join in, but pretends to be engrossed in one of her textbooks, silently thinking about that new girl. She's already jealous, and she had no idea a girl she doesn't even know could make her feel like this.

Break goes by quickly. Maura is so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't even hear the bell, and it isn't until Jane gently shakes her that she realizes she's still sitting in the cafeteria. Everyone else has already left, and dark brown eyes observe her worriedly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah-" Maura gets up before continuing her sentence, "I was just thinking. Nothing important. Hey, can I pick you up from practice tonight?"

Even if this question surprises her, Jane doesn't show it. She nods, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. "Sure, Maur. You know when I'm done, right?"

"Nine," Maura confirms. "Can I stay over at yours again? Or do you want to go to my place?"

The brunette holds the door open for her so Maura can walk straight into the hallway, the door falling closed behind them. "Uhh, is yours okay? It's just ... the atmosphere at home hasn't been great since last weekend."

The blonde nods understandingly. "Okay. I got classes till five, so I'll see you tonight?"

Jane smiles, pulling her in for a short kiss before letting go again. "See you."

..

..

Maura arrives on the soccer field at nine PM sharp. The practice has just finished, and the girls are cleaning up the field. She looks for Jane, who's just walking towards her, not noticing her yet. A girl is walking next to her, hair pulled back in a ponytail just like Jane. Maura doesn't recognize the girl, and she keeps looking at the duo.

At one point, Jane bursts out laughing, probably because of something the girl said. The brunette smacks the girl's shoulder in a friendly manner, still laughing. The girl laughs as well before throwing an arm around Jane's shoulders. This whole encounter lasts about ten seconds, but it might as well be ten years.

Maura has never seen Jane be this affectionate with someone except her. She noticed that Audrey doesn't even come this close to Jane, except for when they give each other a goodbye hug. And now this girl she's never seen before is already this close to her.

The brunette notices Maura standing at the fence right when the new girl lets go of her. A smile immediately appears on Jane's face and she makes her way over to her.

"Hey, Maur," the brunette starts. "Remember the girl Audrey told us about at lunch? Who'd be joining us from Florida? This is Hannah." Jane points at the girl she was just laughing with, the girl who had her arm draped over the brunette's shoulders. The girl who makes Maura feel a type of jealousy she has never felt.

Despite this all, she smiles politely, putting her hand out. "I'm Maura. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Maura," Hannah replies, smiling as well. Her hair looks just like Maura's, but without the curls. Maura visualizes this girl with her hair nicely done, a cute outfit instead of a sports tenue and some make-up on, and she realizes that this girl is gorgeous. She knows she shouldn't compare herself to Hannah, but she can't help it. Not when Jane is being so affectionate with her while she's standing right here.

"Are we gonna go and take a shower?" Hannah asks, looking at the brunette.

"Yeah. I'll be back in ten, Maur," Jane replies, smiling at Maura before giving Hannah a little push towards the changing rooms.

The blonde watches them go, an old but still familiar feeling of isolation washing over her. This is what always happened when she was younger. She'd find a really good friend, and they'd have fun for a couple of months until she would be replaced by someone else. Although her rational mind tells her she's wrong in this case, she cannot find a way to shut those feelings off. She reduces them to an uncomfortable feeling of anxiety, but it still feels like her world is falling apart right in front of her.

She'll lose Jane in the problems with her father, because at the end of the day, the brunette will desperately try to keep her out of it. She'll lose Jane to this girl, who seems to be trying to take her place without the brunette noticing. And if she loses Jane, she loses a piece of herself as well.

This time, it's not a raindrop that falls on her hand.

* * *

So this won't be fourteen chapters after all. A couple more, I'll probably get to sixteen-ish. Maybe. If you guys still like it.


	14. Chapter 14

Apologies for the delay. I was in Lisbon a couple of weeks ago and went to London shortly after that, and I absolutely didn't feel like writing when I got back. I didn't want to force things, so I waited for a little while before I got back to writing. Sorry for that.

Just so you know, the first part of this chapter is pretty much M rated ... Consider yourself warned.

* * *

The ten minute wait for Jane seems to take forever.

Maura has enough time to overthink the scenario that happened in front of her, if you can even call it a scenario. It was just a friendly encounter between two girls. It means nothing, but the blonde just can't seem to convince herself. She pulls up the image of Hannah throwing her arm around the brunette's shoulders and Jane, laughing at a joke Maura knows nothing about.

"It's just the circumstances," she mumbles to herself. "Frank told you that Jane might leave you and now there's this new girl on her soccer team. You're just linking things that are actually unrelated. It's not true."

But what if Jane really leaves her? What if the brunette is just like those other girls, and-

"Shut up," she interrupts her own thoughts with more force. She immediately glances around the parking lot worriedly, hoping that no one saw her talking to herself like that. They might think she's crazy.

The sun is setting and it's getting a little chilly outside. Maura prays Jane will hurry up, because she's wearing a skirt, and ... well, because she can only think about Jane standing in a shower next to other girls. It's then she hears her girlfriend approaching, because she could recognize Jane's voice anywhere.

Maura's right, because after a few seconds, the brunette rounds the corner towards the parking lot, her sports bag dangling casually off her left shoulder. Hannah is still walking next to her, and the blonde desperately tries to suppress her jealousy at the sight of seeing them together like that again.

 _Kiss her. Let her know she's yours._

The brunette sees her leaning against her car and approaches her, Hannah still on her side.

"Hey, Maur."

The blonde doesn't respond, but instead pulls her girlfriend in for a long, slow kiss that leaves the brunette a little hazy. When Jane pulls back, she quickly glances at Hannah, who raises her eyebrows teasingly, but doesn't say anything.

"Umm, I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" Jane says to Hannah, feeling a little uncomfortable. She hasn't yet told Hannah about her relationship, because there hasn't been a good moment to do it and it's not something you drop in the middle of a conversation.

"Sure thing, Jane. Have fun together girls," Hannah replies, winking at Maura. "Bye!" She makes her way over to her bike, and Jane throws her bag in Maura's trunk before they get in the car.

"What was that about?" Jane asks, after they've driven in complete silence for five minutes. Maura looks in the mirror before taking a left turn, not answering. She hates herself for feeling like this, and she doesn't want to complain about it. Jane has enough stuff to deal with.

"Is it about Hannah?" the brunette tries again, randomly guessing.

The blonde stays silent, but the look on her face says it all. The brunette raises her eyebrows in disbelief. "Are you kidding, Maura? You're seriously jealous of a girl that'll be on our team for roughly two months just to be able to make it to BCU?"

When Jane says it like that, it makes the blonde feel even worse. She feels tears well up in her eyes, but she doesn't want that yet.

"She likes you, Jane! Don't you see that?" she says, looking at her girlfriend for a second before focusing on the road again.

"You're unbelievable, Maura. Stop being so fucking jealous! Nothing's going on!"

The blonde feels tears well up in her eyes, and she finds she can't stop them from flowing freely over her cheeks. She tightly grips the steering wheel with one hand, wiping her tears away with the other. She knows Jane is looking at her, but she refuses to make eye contact.

"Look, Maura," the brunette's voice is softer now. Jane hates to see her girlfriend cry. "Nothing's going on between Hannah and I. You know that."

"I know nothing's going on right now," the blonde says shakily, taking a right turn into her neighbourhood. "But you don't see the way she looks at you. I'm just so _worried._ What if she ends up being nicer than I am and you'll like her more than me. I know I'm being irrational, but-"

"Yes, you are," Jane interrupts her, not able to keep her frustration under control. "You're being completely irrational. Are you going to be this jealous every time I meet new girls? I really don't know what I have to do to prove that I'll stay."

The blonde puts the blinker on before parking the car in front of her house, not responding.

"Hey," Jane says forcefully, "don't ignore me now. You started this."

Maura puts the handbrake on before making eye contact, eyes still a little teary. "I know you love me, Jane. I'm just terrified of losing you. There's literally _nothing_ without you. No friends, no parties, no soccer games, _nothing._ The thought of losing you terrifies me."

The brunette's eyes, which were blazing fire just seconds ago, soften immediately. "Maura. I'm not leaving, honey."

The blonde shakes her head, closing her eyes. "I know, but ..."

"Let's go inside, okay? I'll tell you all over again how much I love you."

Maura smiles affectionately, a feeling of arousal immediately flowing through body her at Jane's promise. She leans over the arm rest, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss.

All the blonde can think is _mine._ And she doesn't want the brunette to tell her how much she loves her.

She wants her to show it.

..

Maura doesn't even wait for the brunette to get inside.

She pushes her girlfriend up against the door leading to the living room, lips already on Jane's neck. Jane turns her head to give her girlfriend more space and whimpers when Maura sucks on her pulse point, wondering how this all happened within minutes. They were fighting just a second ago, right?

The brunette's hair is still damp from her shower after soccer practice, so Maura pulls a hair tie from her wrist and puts Jane's up in a ponytail.

"Much better," Maura mumbles, hands making their way under her girlfriend's t-shirt.

Jane wants to protest, wants to stop her girlfriend from doing this right now, but all she can focus on is how _good_ it feels to have Maura's hands on her. She feels herself being led backwards through the living room, hoping that Maura is careful enough to not let her bump into anything. They stumble through the door that leads to Maura's kitchen, and Jane inwardly groans at the location of her girlfriend's bedroom.

"I just found the first disadvantage of a big house," she manages to get out between kisses.

"Shut up," Maura says forcefully, pushing her girlfriend back until her back hits the counter. Maura puts one hand on the brunette's neck to keep her close, the other travels under Jane's shirt, tracing her abs. The blonde lightly runs her nails over her girlfriend's stomach and Jane responds immediately, shivering lightly.

Jane gently bites on her girlfriend's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the blonde. A rush of arousal hits Maura, and she pulls on Jane's shorts until they fall onto the floor, neither one of them bothering to pick them up. The brunette steps out of them, pulling her girlfriend closer by the waist before kissing her jaw, and eventually down to Maura's neck.

But Maura doesn't want any of that. Not tonight.

She pushes Jane's head away from her neck before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I want you," she purrs, not failing to notice how Jane's grip on her back tightens. She runs her hand over Jane's hip teasingly before dipping her fingers in Jane's boxers, drawing a moan from her girlfriend's lips.

"Babe, fuck- not here," Jane manages to get out, wrapping her hand around Maura's wrist to prevent her from continuing.

"Why?" the blonde asks, trying to free her wrist from Jane's grip.

"Because, Miss Isles, as you may or may not have noticed, we are in your kitchen. And if you want to take my clothes off, you gotta take me to your bedroom." Jane smirks, finally releasing Maura's wrist.

"What's that on the floor then? Not yours?" Maura counters. She points at Jane's shorts, which are still laying on the floor.

"Shut up." Now Jane's the one to say it.

"Make me," the blonde counters, eyes twinkling playfully. Jane's eyes darken immediately. "You sure about that? 'Cause you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," the brunette replies, gently pushing the blonde away from her.

"No, you're right," Maura smiles. "I don't. Let's save that for another day. Tonight is my turn."

"Another day, huh?" Jane raises her eyebrows. "When's that?"

The blonde bites her lip, considering. "Maybe, if you're good .." she pauses, looking at her girlfriend, knowing the _if you're good_ part will set her off. "Soon enough."

The promise hangs in the air between them for a couple of seconds, before Jane grabs the blonde's wrist and pulls her in for another kiss.

"I'm always good."

..

..

They somehow make it to the bedroom without losing any more items of clothing. Maura immediately pushes her girlfriend down on the bed, climbing on top of her. They simply kiss for a while, biting on lips and running hands over bodies. The blonde allows things to get heated for a second, but Jane seems to think better of it.

She intentionally slows the kiss, trying to gain control over the situation. She's laying on her back while Maura's on top of her, but she knows they don't have to reverse positions for her to be in control. Jane's aware of the fact that she's a good kisser, and she tends to use that to her advantage. Especially now. She runs her tongue over her girlfriend's bottom lip before initiating another slow, languid kiss, trying to distract the blonde.

It immediately works, because the sudden change makes the blonde moan in her mouth and her hands stop whatever they were doing. The brunette uses Maura's moment of distraction to her advantage and flips them over, immediately straddling her girlfriend. She holds Maura down by leaning on her shoulders and she looks into hazel eyes to make sure everything is okay. After a few seconds filled with anticipation, she sits back on Maura's hips before pulling her shirt over her head, revealing a dark blue sports bra.

"Fuck," Maura mumbles at the sight of her girlfriend, not caring about the swear word for once.

"What was that?" Jane smiles confidently, loving the effect she has on Maura.

"I said _fuck_ ," Maura repeats seductively, and now it's Jane who suddenly can't seem to focus on what she was doing. Maura flips them over once again, wanting to be on top.

"I have to have you," the blonde whispers, running her hands up Jane's abs. "I have to- God, Jay, you're so beautiful."

The brunette blushes and wants to respond, but Maura's hands make their way under her sports bra and her response turns into a soft moan. The blonde kisses her roughly, moving off of Jane before slipping one leg in between her girlfriend's thighs. Jane's hand makes its way under Maura's skirt, deliberately using her nails to trace her skin.

They kiss for what feels like hours before they part, air becoming a factor.

"I don't love Hannah," Jane mumbles against her girlfriend's lips.

Maura feels a rush of arousal flow through her body at Jane's words and she can't help but lean in again, but her lips don't touch Jane's. The brunette tries to push herself up and make their lips meet, but Maura refuses, pulling back. She needs to hear Jane say it again.

"What was that?"

Jane looks at her, mildly confused. She tries to think of what Maura wants her to say, but the blonde's hand creeps dangerously to her center, making it hard to think.

"Say it again," Maura repeats.

"I don't love-"

The blonde enters her roughly and without warning, and the brunette's world spins a little. Her fists immediately tighten in the sheets and she holds her breath, only releasing it when Maura gently sucks on her pulse point. Marking her.

"Mine," Maura adds unnecessarily, loving the way Jane's body responds to her.

"You're so fucking jealous Maur, but ..." Jane takes a deep breath when Maura seems to push in even further. "I love it."

The blonde's breath is hot on her neck, and she gasps when Maura sucks on her pulse point again. Her hands come up to hold on to her girlfriend's shoulders for dear life, because Maura's pace is furious and she doesn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

"I'm close," the brunette warns after a few minutes, nails pressing into the skin of her girlfriend's shoulders. The blonde immediately curls her fingers inside of her, eliciting another moan from Jane. A breathy 'fuck' slips over the brunette's lips and she arches up, pulling Maura impossibly closer.

Maura complies, putting her full body weight down on her girlfriend before kissing her neck again, still moving. She feels the brunette's abs contract and Jane stiffens, finally releasing a loud moan. The blonde is glad they're at her house, because she hates it when they have to be quiet. She wants to hear how much Jane loves this. Loves her.

She doesn't stop moving until Jane's gently pushes her off, completely spend. The blonde presses a few soft kisses to her girlfriend's collarbone with her eyes closed, taking her time to gently kiss up the brunette's body until she reaches her lips. "I love you," she says softly, "and I know you don't love her."

"Mmhm," is the only response Maura gets. She smiles, placing a kiss on the tip of her girlfriend's nose before laying next to her.

"You okay?" she asks, because Jane still can't seem to open her eyes.

"Tired," Jane mumbles. She's absolutely exhausted, having just finished a soccer practice of two hours only to come home to this.

"Go to sleep, honey," Maura says, draping her arm over her girlfriend's stomach.

"But, you," the brunette protests, although she doubts she can move at all.

Maura's already shaking her head, smiling softly. "I'm fine. You'll get your chance another time, okay?" She sees her girlfriend fighting against her sleep, still in disagreement. "Jay, it's okay."

The brunette drags her eyes open, only to be met by her girlfriend's understanding gaze. She smiles before closing her eyes once again, and although she knows it's cliché, she falls asleep within seconds.

..

..

Jane knocks on her brother's door, shifting from one foot to the other.

She's decided to go talk to him, because she hasn't stopped worrying about him since he told her about Dad.

"Mom, I told you I'm cleaning up my room tomorrow," Tommy's annoyed voice sounds from inside.

"It's not mom."

It's silent for a second, almost as if Tommy's doubting whether to let his sister in or not. Finally, he speaks again. "Come in."

The brunette sighs, mentally preparing herself for the talk she's about to have before opening the door. Her brother is laying on his bed, reading a comic. He looks up when she shuts the door behind her, raising his eyebrows.

"I need to talk to you about Dad."

Now Tommy's the one to sigh. He puts down his comic and sits up, already done with this conversation. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me how he betrayed us, and how you don't want me to ever see him again. I know what you think Jane, and no, thanks."

Jane feels her heart sink. _He's so different._

"That's not what I was going to say," she starts. "You know what I think of Dad. And when you're older, you'll understand what happened and why I'm on Mom's side. But that's not what this is about."

Tommy stays silent.

"I don't know how many times you've stayed at his place and to be honest, I really don't want to know. You just need to know that it's not normal for a grown man to offer alcohol to his thirteen year old son, and make him pay for it himself," Jane falls silent, letting her words sink in. "Whatever he told you, it's bullshit. It's pathetic that he does this and I hope you'll realize that. The thing is, I don't want you to have to choose between us and him, Tommy. So I'm not asking you to," Jane swallows past the lump in her throat. "I just want you to be safe, and that's why I'm asking to _never_ go drinking with him again."

Her brother looks furious.

"You can't deny me that!" he says, voice raised. "He's my Dad. He's yours too, Jane. And he told me he missed you so much."

That's something Jane doesn't want to hear again. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm not prohibiting you from seeing him. That's not something I can ask you to do. Just don't drink with him anymore, Tommy. Please."

Tommy looks at his sister angrily, but also a bit curiously. Like he admires her for doing what she does, but at the same time hates her for it. He sighs and picks up his comic before laying back down on his bed. "I'll think about it," he mumbles.

The brunette looks at him for a couple more seconds before she turns around. Her hand is already on the door knob when she turns back around one last time. "Just so you know, I'm not picking you up from his place when you're too drunk to get home by yourself," she says. She doesn't wait for a response and makes her way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

When she looks up, she sees Frankie standing at the top of the stairs. He pretends to be really interested in his fingernails, but she knows he heard at least part of her conversation with Tommy.

"Frankie," she starts, but seems to think better of it. "Never mind. Your room is yours again."

Frankie looks up and smiles before walking towards the door. When he passes Jane, he stops and looks into her eyes.

"I'm always on your side, sis."

Jane feels her throat clog up, but she tries to swallow and make it go away.

"Thanks, bud," she manages before walking into the safety of her own room.

..

..

"Jane, I really don't want to look," Maura says nervously. She's sitting behind her desk in her bedroom, laptop open in front of her. "What if I didn't get in?"

"Maura," the brunette pulls a chair with her to the desk before sitting down next to her girlfriend. "We've had this conversation already. You are brilliant and amazing, you'll get in."

The blonde sighs and opens her browser. She shakily types in her email before pressing 'enter' hesitantly, confirming her password as well.

 _Dear Maura Isles,_

 _Congratulations! It is with immense pleasure that I inform you of your acceptance into the Faculty of Medicine at Boston University. Your thoughtful application and remarkable accomplishments convinced us that you are the right candidate for our Medical Program at the Boston University. We will get in touch within a few weeks to ..._

Maura cannot read any further, because tears are already flowing down her cheeks.

"Jane!" The blonde throws her arms around her girlfriend, burying her head in Jane's neck. "I made it," she mumbles, not believing what she just read. "I got in."

The brunette smiles, happy that Maura finally knows what Jane knew all along. She feels herself getting more and more nervous to check her own email, praying that she's been accepted as a candidate for the Academy. There's nothing else she wants to do, and she's not letting her mother pay $50,000 in tuition just so she can go to college.

Her phone vibrates on Maura's desk and the blonde finally releases her, wiping away her tears.

"Jane," she repeats, still in shock. The brunette laughs and kisses her shortly before answering her phone.

"Hey Frost," she says, looking at Maura.

"I got in!" is the first thing Frost yells when she picks up. "I'm gonna be a cop!"

Maura raises her eyebrows, because only Jane can hear what their friend is saying. The brunette mouths 'he got in' before listening to her friend ramble on about the Academy. They're going to the Academy together, hopefully. If Jane gets in. That's the next thing Frost asks, because he hasn't given Jane the chance to speak.

"What about you guys? Did you get an email already?" he asks.

"Maura got in. I don't know yet, I didn't check. Miss Isles took a little longer than expected," she mocks, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Go check, idiot! I want to know," Frost says.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to disconnect for a minute then, okay? I'll text you," Jane says.

Frost agrees and Jane puts her phone back down on the desk, trembling a little. Now she's the one to type in her own email and password, logging into her account on Maura's laptop. She takes a deep breath before continuing, her girlfriend's hand on her arm being the only thing that steadies her.

 _Jane Rizzoli,_

 _We are pleased to inform that you have been selected as a potential candidate to become a police officer. You will be thrilled to hear that you ranked 5th on the list as brought forward by the state. The City of Boston's Human Resources Department will contact you via email to let you know how and when you are to follow the applicant process. Please note that this process can still lead to rejection and that this letter is not your official acceptance into the Academy._

 _However, we congratulate you on ..._

The brunette cannot read any further, because Maura's lips are on hers and everything is lost.

When they part, the blonde looks at her with twinkling eyes. "We did it, Jay," she says, entwining their fingers and putting them on her leg.

"Oh well," Jane starts lightly, as if she hadn't been nervous at all. "Now the only thing left to do is to actually graduate high school."

Maura laughs. "We will."

"You're going to have to help me with Spanish, Maur. It's a mess. I don't want to fail 'cause of Spanish."

"You're not going to fail," the blonde says, looking at her girlfriend. "And yes, I'll help you."

Jane scoffs. "Maura, I'm serious. I have nothing to fall back on if my finals go wrong. The Academy is literally all I have planned for my future."

The blonde's eyes suddenly get wide, and Jane looks at her girlfriend questioningly. "What?"

"Your application to BCU," Maura says. "Did you hear anything from them?"

Jane looks away, avoiding her girlfriend's eyes. She really doesn't want to have this conversation right now.

Maura waits patiently for the brunette to answer, softly rubbing the skin on Jane's palm. She's just about to ask it again when Jane answers.

"I got in."

The blonde's mouth falls open. "Jane! Did you really? But why aren't you, and your mom," she stumbles over her words, making the brunette smile.

"I'm not going, Maura." The brunette shrugs, making eye contact again. "I don't even want to go anyways. It's enough that I got in."

Maura sighs, not knowing what do to with this information. She's never had the problem of not having enough money to do something, but she knows that offering money will only drive Jane away from her. So she simply goes with a soft 'okay' before getting up and closing her laptop.

"Hey, Maur, I didn't-" Jane starts, but the blonde interrupts her.

"It's okay, Jane. I know," she replies, and the brunette is surprised there's no heat in her girlfriend's voice. "I'm proud of you for getting in. You're incredible, and very selfless, and I love you very much."

The brunette smiles, thankful for her girlfriend's understanding. She's incredibly glad that Maura doesn't push her to go like her mother would, or offer her money. She wraps the blonde up in a hug, pressing her nose in soft curly locks that smell like Maura. "I'm proud of you for getting in, Mo. I love you." She feels the blonde smile, and she continues on for a bit. "I know you will be great. You'll make it. And with a little of your help, I'm sure I'll get somewhere too."

She feels the blonde struggling to get out of her grip, and she knows it'll only be to contradict the things she just said. So she just holds Maura closer, preventing her from getting away. The blonde sighs, eventually complying, and presses a kiss to her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Together, Jay," she mumbles. "We'll make it together. Like we always do."

..

..

* * *

I know Jane doesn't meet certain requirements (age, driver's license) to become a police officer, but let's just skip that for now.

Question: do you want me to write an epilogue in which Jane and Maura are adults and let that be the end of the story, or do you want me to write a spin-off (as in: an entirely new story) with these characters, ten years from now?


	15. Chapter 15

Updating while I'm on a holiday in Denmark. Imagine how much I love you all.

Also, I have no idea how graduating high school in America works. So just hop on my train of imagination :)

* * *

 **May**

On their last day at Fenway High School, the weather is beautiful. The sun is out and it feels like summer already, resulting in a very busy break outside on the field. Some freshmen are playing soccer, Jane and her friends are sitting on the grass, watching them play. Maura's sitting on the brunette's jacket, not wanting to get her skirt dirty.

"It's kinda weird, isn't it? That this is our last official day here," Frost mentions. "We'll only be back here for our exams."

"And on graduation day," Audrey adds. "Assuming that we'll all be there."

Jane smiles, but the blonde notices she's fidgeting with the hem of her shirt while she does so. She doesn't mention it.

"They're looking at us," Audrey says, nodding towards the freshmen.

"Ten bucks they're coming to ask if we want to play too," Jane replies, holding out her hand.

Audrey shakes her head. "Nah. You're usually right, and I'd rather keep my money."

Jane laughs out loud at that, and the blonde looks at her affectionately. She leans in to press a short kiss to her girlfriend's cheek, earning another smile from the brunette. They never have to hide their relationship at school, because everyone will immediately back off if Jane so much as glares at them.

"Um, hi? Will you come play with us?" A short, young boy with light brown hair is standing in front of them, a soccer ball in his hands. "We, uh, know you're on the girl's team, and we think you're really good."

Audrey looks at Jane questioningly and the brunette shrugs. "Sure."

Both girls get up, walking towards the improvised soccer field, where the goals are marked by four piles of jackets. Maura and Frost stay on the grass, watching their friends play with the freshmen.

"It's weird to think that you already knew Jane when she was a freshman," Maura saying, looking at her friend. "Was she as small as those boys?"

Frost tugs at his shirt. "Yeah. Even smaller, maybe. But she sure knew how to stand her ground."

Maura smiles at that thought. A small, young Jane with wild hair running around on this field, yelling at other kids when they were being annoying. She looks back at Frost, wondering what things will be like in a year. A lot can happen in a year, and she's one to know.

"Are you nervous for the exams?" Frost's voice pulls her from her thoughts.

"A little," she replies. "But I think I'll be okay. I'm more worried about Jane though," she adds, plucking some daises from the ground. "She's perfectly capable of passing, but she can't focus on studying. And she worries. A lot."

Frost nods understandingly. "Yeah. That's just who she is. She knows she's not always capable of getting straight A's, but I don't think she realizes one or two B's won't mean the end of the world."

"Mmhm," Maura mumbles in agreement. "What about you? Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he answers, blushing slightly. "But it's a good kind of nervous. Not the kind where you can't think clearly." He looks down at his watch. "I need to go to my locker and get some books from the library. Will you be okay on your own?"

This is how Maura knows she's found a real good friend. Frost thinks about how his actions will affect other people, and he always makes sure to ask whether that's okay or not. Even if it's just leaving her behind on a field full of people.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to watch them play for a bit," she replies, pointing at Jane and Audrey. The brunette has just scored, and the boys on her team are cheering loudly, obviously proud that Jane Rizzoli is on their team.

"Kay. See you later, Maura. Don't forget to enjoy your last official day," Frost adds with a smile, before he flings his backpack over his shoulder and walks away.

..

..

..

Their exams are spread out over two weeks, so everyone has a couple of days off in between. On the second Wednesday, they all practice maths together, on a field at the top of Mission Hill. Audrey brings a Bluetooth speaker, Frost brings music and the girls got free food from Angela.

Audrey tells them she got offered a scholarship to play soccer at Boston University, and she asks Jane if the brunette won't consider coming with her. Jane shakes her head at that.

"I don't see myself as a professional soccer player. It was fun doing State Champs and other things with you guys, but I'd rather be a cop." Jane smiles at Frost. "Maybe we'll end up on the same team, Frostie."

Barry scrunches his nose. "Ew. Don't call me that."

Audrey and Maura laugh out loud when Jane makes a face. They talk until it's time to go; Frost wants to get a good night's sleep, Audrey still has some revising to do. They hug each other and wish each other good luck for their last exams, in case they don't see each other before it's over.

On their way home, Jane grabs Maura's hand. The blonde looks up at her girlfriend, surprised.

"What?" the brunette asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing," the blonde replies. "I just feel like we haven't held hands in a while. Just casually, I mean."

Jane swings their hands dramatically, and eventually lifts it up high enough to force Maura into a pirouette. The blonde giggles, spinning around twice before stopping right in front of the brunette. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer until she's wrapped up in Jane's arms.

The brunette gently sways them, fingers combing the blonde's hair. They stand like that, under a streetlight on a deserted footpath, for a couple of minutes, before the blonde pulls back.

"I really needed that," she says, entwining their fingers once again, looking up at her girlfriend.

Jane is staring at her affectionately, happiness visible on her face. A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, and she leans in to press a slow, soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"I'm proud of you, Maura," she says, giving the blonde a little nudge to make her start walking again.

The blonde frowns. "Why?"

Jane shrugs. "Because. It hasn't even been a year since you moved here, and now you're going to graduate high school. You're still with the Boston Ballet, you've never messed up on any of your school projects, you're still my girlfriend after all the shit I put you through. And, shh-," she prevents Maura from interrupting her. "I'm just proud of you."

Maura smiles, feeling her heart swell at Jane's display of affection. She simply tightens her hold for a bit, letting the brunette know that she understands.

They walk home in silence, both too wrapped up in their own thoughts to start a conversation. But they don't let go of each other's hands.

..

..

Today is the day they get their final results.

Jane has been up since six this morning, and she has done _everything_ to take her mind off of her exams. She went for a run at six thirty, took a long shower and made everyone scrambled eggs for breakfast. Now it's only nine o'clock, she has finished her breakfast and she has no idea what to do with herself.

Maura didn't set her alarm on purpose, so it's a little after nine when she wakes up. Her curtains make sure the sunlight doesn't enter her room, and she opens her eyes, stretching out and pointing her toes. She throws her covers open and swings her feet over the edge of her bed, putting them on the soft rug that's laying next to her bed. Grabbing her phone from the desk, she walks downstairs while checking her messages. She has one from Jane.

 _Jane Rizzoli  
_ _08:53 AM_

 _Hey Maur,  
_ _I woke up at six and couldn't go back to sleep. I already went for a run, made breakfast and showered, and I'm kinda lost now. Any ideas?_

The blonde smiles, putting her phone down on the counter to put her hair up in a bun. She messages Jane while she's waiting for her coffee from her machine.

 _Maura Isles  
_ _09:21 AM_

 _Hi Jane,  
_ _I'm practicing for a dance solo in my studio today. You can come over and watch if you want?  
_ _There's no need to worry, lovely. You're going to graduate._

Jane's phone buzzes just when she's pulling a shirt over her head. She grabs it with one hand, only to find that it doesn't work and she throws it on her bed. When she's dressed and sitting on the couch downstairs, she reads Maura's response, stomach tingling with excitement. She loves to watch her girlfriend dance, no matter when or where. She smiles at the pet name, immediately feeling a little more at ease when reading her girlfriend's words.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Angela walks into the living room, pulling a few curtains open.

"What do you mean?" Jane frowns. "It's nine."

"Well, I usually have to pull you out of bed around noon, so …," her mother replies, raising her eyebrows.

"Did you forget?" Jane says, pressing her lips together. "Today is result's day."

Angela shakes her head. "Of course I didn't forget, Janie. A mother can ask something, can't she? Do you have anything else planned for today?"

The brunette nods, pointing at her phone. "Maura texted. I'm going to her house in a few."

Jane's mother nods. "Okay, baby. Will you be back at two?"

The brunette shrugs. "I'm not sure. I might stay at Maura's. I'll be home around dinner time anyway, because there's a graduation party at Sam's house tonight and I'll have to change."

All the seniors get to know their results through a phone call, usually from their mentor. He starts calling the first people around 2 PM, and then works his way through their class in alphabetical order.

Angela answers in the affirmative, making her way into the kitchen. Jane texts Maura back to let her know she's coming, and back walks upstairs to do her hair. She puts it up in a ponytail, only to decide that she'd rather leave it down for today. She knows Maura loves it when she wears her hair down, but she doesn't do it that often, simply because it doesn't come in handy most of the time.

She's ready within five, grabbing her phone and heading back downstairs. She yells at her mother that she's leaving right before she pulls the front door shut behind her, walking onto the streets and towards her girlfriend's house.

..

..

Maura opens the door wearing black leggings and a simple top, but that doesn't stop Jane from being amazed by her girlfriend's beauty. The brunette steps inside, slipping her hands around the dancer's waist and closing the door behind them.

"How do you look good in anything?" she mutters, pressing a kiss to Maura's temple before hugging her.

"So do you," the blonde counters, pointing at Jane's worn-out jeans and red striped shirt. "Are you doing okay?"

Jane nods. "I am now," she replies, finally letting go of her girlfriend after stealing one last kiss.

They walk towards Maura's dance studio, located at the back of her house. Jane has never been there before, and her mouth falls open when they walk inside. It's a huge space with a black dance floor, and one entire wall is filled with mirrors. There's a barre adjusted to one of the walls and a pair of pointe shoes in the corner, although Maura already has a pair on her feet.

"Where do you want to sit? I can pull a chair from the kitchen if you want," Maura says, already going through her dance routine with her hands.

"Nah, I'll sit on the floor," Jane answers, walking around the room. "I really don't mind. Where do you want me to sit?"

Maura looks around, thinking. "How about right there," she suggests, pointing to the wall of mirrors. "That's my front, so I'll be facing you most of the time if you sit over there."

The brunette complies, sitting down on the floor and crossing her legs, getting comfortable. She watches her girlfriend walking over to the stereo, pressing a few buttons until the music starts to play. The blonde makes her way to the back of the room, starting in a perfect fifth with her arms raised high in the air.

Jane is quiet, watching her girlfriend mark a few steps before raising her leg in the air, way higher than the brunette ever could. Maura looks in the mirror, fixing her hands and her turnout. She continues with a pas de bourrée before leaping into the air, arms raised and perfectly straight.

The brunette watches in awe, unable to move while her girlfriend practically flies through the room. Maura is aware of Jane's eyes on her, but she doesn't make eye contact once. She concentrates on her body, her movements and the way she holds herself while she dances, wanting everything to be perfect. She does a couple of spins, but falls out of her sixth turn.

"Damn it," she mutters, looking at her girlfriend, who is watching her with eyes full of adoration. She picks herself up and tries again, going for fouettés this time, and she does them perfectly. Her solo finishes with a turn going into a chassé and another leap, before she finishes in third position, arms neatly crossed in front of her.

The music starts anew and the blonde does her solo over and over again, until she believes it's nearly perfect. When she finishes the last time, she looks up at Jane, before her eyes dart back to the floor, slightly nervous.

Unable to speak, the brunette smiles at her girlfriend while shaking her head.

"What do you think?" Maura asks, tugging at her leggings.

"You're unbelievable," Jane replies, finally finding her voice. "Are you sure you want to go to Medical School? You could easily be the principal dancer of whatever company you want to be in. You're incredible, Maur."

The blonde smiles shyly at her girlfriend's compliments, not sure how to reply.

She doesn't have to, because the brunette looks at her watch, and her eyes go wide.

"Maura!" the brunette gasps, "It's nearly two!"

Both of them have lost track of time, Maura too wrapped up in her dancing and Jane way too busy watching her girlfriend.

The blonde runs towards the stereo, where her phone is connected to the speakers. She glances at her lock screen to confirm what Jane has just said, and it's true: 1:57 PM.

She looks at her girlfriend, who has already stood up and is now nervously rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Jane," she says," we're going to be fine. And if we don't graduate, we will still be okay."

The brunette smiles nervously before walking towards the door that leads back into the house. "Can we, like, go to the living room or something?" she suggests.

Maura nods, following her girlfriend and closing the door behind her. They walk to the living room and sit down on the couch, staring at each other for a couple of seconds before Jane breaks the silence.

"Okay, so, you're going to know first," she states, "because your last name starts with an I." Maura nods. "I haven't even thought about that. But yes, that's true. How many people are between you and me?" she asks.

Jane thinks for a second before she starts counting on her fingers. "Matthew, Scott, Lindsay, Jackson, uhm, ..., Zoë," she stops at five, still thinking. "Oh! And Sam, 'cause his last name starts with 'P'. So, six?" she says, looking at her fingers to confirm. "Let's say two minutes per person?" the brunette guesses.

"That would mean there's about twelve minutes between you and me," the blonde calculates. "If your theory is right, of course," she adds, the corners of her mouth curling up in a smile.

"You know I'm always right," Jane jokes.

"Always?" Maura counters immediately. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is," Jane says. "And if I'm not right, it's because-"

Maura's phone starts ringing.

She immediately grabs it, looking at the screen. "It's anonymous, and it's only ten past two. Do you really think-"

"Just pick up!" the brunette interrupts nervously.

The blonde hesitates for one more second before answering her phone.

"Maura Isles."

"Hey there Maura. This is Alex, your mentor. I would like to congratulate you, because you've successfully graduated!"

The blonde covers her mouth with her hand, nodding at her girlfriend.

"T-thank you," she stammers, not sure what else to say.

"You've done an incredible job, Maura. Your GPA was 4.0!" he says, clearly proud of her. "Well, I'm sure you'd like to celebrate now, but don't forget to hand in your books and pick up the report card tonight. The school's open for graduates from 7 PM. See you tonight and congratulations once again!"

"See you tonight," the blonde manages before he disconnects, having to call other students as well.

Maura lowers her phone, and before she can even say anything, her girlfriend knocks her over with the force of her hug.

"You did it, Maur!" the brunette says, a proud smile on her face. The blonde smiles too, relief flooding though her body.

"He said I had a GPA of 4.0," she says, pulling back from their hug.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought otherwise," Jane smiles. "Now what do we do for ten more minutes?"

Maura thinks for a bit, pulling Jane's hands apart to make her stop fidgeting. "When's your last soccer game?" she asks, noticing how her girlfriend visibly relaxes at that question.

Jane starts rambling about soccer and Maura lets her go on, although she doesn't know what half of the terms mean. The brunette talks until her phone rings, and she freezes immediately.

"Jay," Maura says softly, taking one of her girlfriend's hands in hers. "It's okay."

The brunette looks into hazel eyes when she presses the phone to her ear, saying her name.

"Hey Jane, this is Alex, your mentor."

"Hi," the brunette replies, because the silence seems to stretch on for hours.

"Although you had us worried after midterms," Alex starts, "you made it. You've graduated, congratulations!"

"You're joking," the brunette says disbelievingly. "Are you serious?"

Maura looks at her, not knowing if it's good or bad.

"Yes Jane, I'm sure," Alex replies. "You did good."

The brunette smiles at that, tears welling up in her eyes. 'I did it', she mouths at Maura, and the blonde is crying already, lifting their entwined hands to her lips to kiss Jane's knuckles.

Alex tells her the same thing as he told Maura, and greets her quickly before hanging up. The brunette slowly lowers her phone, not once breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. She leans in and kisses the blonde languidly, tasting her salty tears on her girlfriend's lips. "We did it," she mumbles against Maura's lips, eyes still closed. Maura's arms wrap around her neck and pull her closer.

The almost constant buzzing of both their phones makes them part after a while.

"I really have to call my Ma," Jane says, unlocking her phone.

The blonde picks up hers as well. "I'll text Frost and Audrey to let them know."

While Jane calls her Ma, the blonde checks their group chat and texts their friends back. Both Frost and Audrey have graduated as well, and her heart swells with pride.

"Matthew and Zoë didn't make it," Maura tells Jane after the brunette has hung up. "Oh, and Claire graduated. I kind of wish she hadn't," she adds, immediately holding her hands up in defense.

"Maura!" Jane says mockingly. "I can't believe such a polite lady like you would say that."

"What?" the blonde shrugs. "She's a bitch."

The brunette gasps, pretending to be shocked. Eventually, she starts smiling. "You know what? I actually don't care. We made it, Frost and Audrey made it, and that's really all that matters."

The blonde smiles as well before getting up from the couch. "Come on." She motions for Jane to get up.

"Whereto?" the brunette questions, raising her eyebrows.

"We have preparing to do. The graduation party tonight at Sam's?"

"You know that doesn't start until eight, right?" Jane asks. "And it's not even two thirty yet."

Maura sighs, rolling her eyes. "You have to go home to collect all your books, find clothes to wear for tonight, dress up, have dinner, do you hair," she trails off when Jane holds up her hand.

"Fine, fine," the brunette says. "How about this. We watch a movie, then it'll be ... four or something. Then I'm going home, find my books, look for clothes and have dinner at my place, while you do your stuff here. Then I'll see you at school when we hand in our books. We both go home after that and dress up, and we'll meet at the crossing around eight?"

Maura lets this sink in before answering. "That sounds like a solid plan," she replies, leaning in for another kiss. "Wear something nice," she says when she pulls back, looking into brown eyes.

"Oh, I will," Jane replies, wiggling her eyebrows. And before Maura has the chance to answer, the brunette has already turned around and makes her way over to the front door, grabbing her coat from the hook. "See you tonight, Maur," she calls over her shoulder. "And we graduated high school!"

..

..

Jane's outfit is carefully hidden by a long jacket. Much to Maura's frustration, the only things visible are her black sneakers and dark blue ripped jeans.

Maura's outfit isn't hidden by her jacket, because she isn't wearing one. The dark blue spaghetti top she's wearing has a dangerously low cut, causing Jane's eyes to fixate on her girlfriend's skin before looking in her eyes.

"You're gorgeous," the brunette states, wrapping an arm around Maura's waist.

The blonde immediately starts to protest. "Jane! If you pull that top out of my skirt, I'll never get it tucked in again."

"Well, in that case ...," the brunette jokes, carefully letting go of her girlfriend's waist, grabbing her hand instead. "Okay, I won't mess up your outfit."

They both laugh at that, and the blonde tries to figure out what Jane is wearing by sneaking her hand under her girlfriend's jacket.

"Uh uh," Jane swats Maura's hand away. "Not yet."

The blonde groans. "Jaaaaane."

"Hush," the brunette says, looking both ways before crossing the street, still holding Maura's hand. "I swear this outfit is ten times better compared to what we have to wear next week."

The official graduation day is next week, when all the speeches will be held and the official certificates will be handed out. They'll all be standing in a gown that doesn't fit and a cap that's way too big for anyone's head, but it doesn't really matter. They made it, and that's all that counts.

It's a ten minute walk to Sam's house, and they can already hear the music when they're walking into the street.

"I bet the cops will be here before midnight," Jane says, rolling her eyes. "Unless he took precautions and told the neighbours about this party, but I doubt he has."

Maura laughs at that, and Jane looks at her affectionately. She grips Maura's hand even tighter, pulling her back a little to make her stop in between street lights, so they're in a darker spot and not very visible from within any of the houses. The blonde looks at her girlfriend curiously, finding brown eyes in the dark.

"What?" the blonde asks, but immediately quiets when her girlfriend slips her arms around her.

"Yes, I'm careful with your top," Jane says before her girlfriend can say anything. She leans in a little, until their foreheads are touching and they're both breathing the same air. "You're so gorgeous, Maura, and I'm so happy," she whispers, and softly presses her lips against Maura's.

Knowing there's nobody around on the streets, the brunette is feeling bold enough to run her tongue over Maura's lips, asking for entrance. Her girlfriend stifles a gasp, but allows her girlfriend to gain control, and she wraps her arms around Jane's neck again. A few minutes later, the brunette pulls back first, one finger tracing Maura's cheek, down to her neck and the valley of her breasts, teasing a little.

"Come here," Maura demands, pulling Jane in for another kiss, that is quickly interrupted by a group of boys walking on the other side of the street.

"Hey lovebirds!" one of them yells. "Care to come inside and party or are you gonna stand here and make out all night?"

The brunette recognizes the voice as Sam's, the one who's hosting the party tonight. He probably went out to pick up a few friends, leaving the house to everyone else for a couple of minutes.

"Move on, jerks," she calls out, smiling. "We'll be there in a few!"

"Sure!" Sam calls back. "Just make sure you pull up her panties before you enter my house, Jane!"

He and his boys laugh out loud at that, probably already drunk. Jane shakes her head with a smile, but doesn't respond to him anymore. She waves them off and kisses Maura again, who is still shocked. She's not used to boys calling them out like that, but she finds she doesn't mind, because Jane's lips are on hers again.

Once they're inside the house, everything goes quickly. They play beer pong with vodka shots, and let's just say that Maura isn't very good at the game, resulting in them losing three times in a row. Jane downed the first couple of shots so her girlfriend didn't have to, but halfway through the second game, the brunette motions for Maura to start drinking as well.

"I'm getting pretty buzzed," Jane says, pupils dilated. "You really have to help me out, Maur. Otherwise I'll be really drunk, and I have to make sure you get back home."

"What do you mean you have to get me home? I think it'll be the other way around," the blonde says, a little offended.

"Believe me," Jane laughs. "You haven't been drunk before. Hell, you haven't even drank alcohol before tonight and you're doing vodka shots right now."

After their third game, Frost and Audrey join them, and they stand back in a corner of the living room to talk to each other. Jane has her arm around Maura's waist to steady the blonde, who's already a little drunk, and because she herself needs some steadying as well.

Jane is talking to Frost when two boys walk past them, whistling at Maura. The blonde turns around to look at them, but her girlfriend steps in before she can say anything.

"Hey," the brunette spits at them. "Keep walking. She's mine."

"Okay, okay," one of them immediately replies, putting his hands up in defense. "But at least let me get her a drink. It's free anyway."

Maura loosens her girlfriend's grip on her waist, turning around. "Jaaane," she starts, still sounding drunk. "Let me go."

The brunette wants to keep Maura here, with her, but she knows Maura isn't her property or someone she can claim. So she lets her go, but not after giving her a long kiss.

Audrey turns at her when the blonde has gone, raising her eyebrows in question. "Do you want me to go and check on her?"

Jane shakes her head. "Nah. I don't want to be an obsessive girlfriend, just let her be."

She talks with Frost and Audrey for a while, until someone turns the music up even louder, making talking impossible. An improvised dance floor is created, and everyone makes room for people who want to dance. Neither one of them wants to dance, so they turn away from the dance floor, heading into the kitchen to be able to talk to each other.

A few minutes into their conversation, a hand wraps around Jane's wrists, making her turn around. Hazel eyes meet hers, and Maura smiles. "Hey," she says. "Do you want to come and dance?"

Jane, who hasn't had alcohol in a while and is sobering up a bit, shakes her head. "You can go, but I'm not dancing."

"It's fun!" the blonde counters, pouting. She's really drunk now, having done beer pong with Jane and getting two (or was it three?) drinks from the boys she was with.

"Dancing has never been _fun_ , Maura," Jane replies, rolling her eyes.

"Come on!" the blonde says, pulling on her girlfriend's wrist. "I'll get you another beer, and then you'll want to dance."

"Yeah, come on, Jane," Frost jokes, which earns him a dirty look from the brunette. "Go Jane!" Audrey says, seconding her friend.

"Please," Maura runs her hands over Jane's hips, distracting her a little. When they entered the house, Jane finally took her jacket off, revealing what she had put on. Aside from her dark blue, ripped jeans, the brunette is wearing a black, lacy crop top that just barely covers her breasts and shows off her entire stomach, abs included. The blonde runs her nails over Jane's stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

"Fine, I'll dance with you," Jane shivers, eventually giving in.

"Yay!" the blonde says excitedly, pulling the brunette with her to the dance floor.

It's of course then that a really slow, romantic song comes on, and Jane groans. "Really?"

But Maura doesn't care, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss that is slow and romantic as well. It doesn't take long before hands start roaming over each other's bodies, especially over the brunette's bare stomach and back.

"God, I love your outfit," the blonde says in Jane's ear. "You're so beautiful."

They're pulled out of their haze when the music switches to a quicker song, more upbeat and danceable. The blonde immediately takes advantage of this, pulling herself out of Jane's embrace before she starts dancing.. Jane can only watch, eyes wide and pupils dilated, from alcohol but mostly from arousal. Her girlfriend is the most beautiful girl in the room. Hell, in the world even.

The blonde sways her hips to the music, throwing a seductive look over her shoulder. Suddenly, Jane grabs Maura's hips and pulls her closer, until her front is flush against Maura's backside."Fucking tease," she growls into her girlfriend's ear.

Maura's breath hitches, but she picks herself up quickly. "I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Who knew that modest, well-behaved ballerina could move her hips like that?"

"I _am_ well-behaved," the blonde counters, lips curling up in a seductive smile.

"Is that so?" Jane asks, running her hands over her girlfriend's stomach before turning her around. She knows at least a few people must be looking at them, because they're still in the middle of the dance floor, but she finds she doesn't care. Pressing her lips against Maura's, she pulls the blonde's carefully tucked in top out of her skirt, just to put her hands on her girlfriend's skin.

Maura pulls away a little too quickly for her drunk head, and she stumbles, grabbing Jane's arm to keep standing upright.

"Jane! My top," she pouts, looking at her girlfriend.

"I don't care," the brunette replies. "Besides, it's going to come off when we get home anyways."

The blonde smiles at that, throwing her arms around Jane again. "I want to go home _now_." She slurs a little, and Jane tries to make eye contact, a little worried.

"Maur," she says, trying to get her girlfriend's attention. "How much have you had to drink?"

The blonde doesn't respond at first, so Jane tries again, turning Maura's head towards her.

"How much have you had to drink?" she repeats.

Hazel eyes focus on her for a second before they drift away, and Maura starts laughing. "I don't remember," she giggles, untangling herself from Jane. "Those boys got me more vodka. Don't know how much. And before that we did beer pong! Remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Jane laughs. "I'm surprised that you remember."

"I'm not stupid," the blonde pouts again, closing her eyes for a bit. "I'm tired."

Jane smiles. "Okay, Maur. Let's go home then."

The blonde grabs her girlfriend's hand, pulling them off the dance floor and towards the front door. She sways a little and has to steady herself against the wall, giggling. "Jane," she starts, turning around to look at the brunette. "Come here." She motions for Jane to come closer and lean in a little. "I'm drunk," she whispers in the brunette's ear, pulling back only to start laughing again.

"You're kidding," Jane replies with a smile. "Wait here, Maur. I have to tell Frost and Audrey that we're leaving. No- Come with me. I don't trust you to stay put."

The brunette leads them through the house and into the kitchen, where their friends are still talking to each other.

"You're back!" Frost says. "You didn't die of embarrassment while dancing."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Jane replies, still holding Maura's hand. "We're going home. This one here," she points at her girlfriend, "is a little too drunk."

"I am not," the blonde interrupts. "Not too drunk."

Both Frost and Audrey laugh, and Jane rolls her eyes.

"I think we'll leave soon as well," Audrey says. "I'm a bit bored talking to him for the past hour," she pokes at Frost with a smile. "No, just kidding. I might talk to those girls over there, but I doubt we'll stay for much longer."

"Yeah, I think I'm heading home soon," Frost agrees. "See you next week at graduation, girls."

They all hug, congratulating each other on graduating, because they hadn't done that yet. Then they say their goodbyes, and Jane grabs their jackets from where they left them on a stack of chairs in a corner before dragging Maura with her. When they're passing a couple that's making out against the wall, she feels Maura squeeze her hand, a promise of what's to come.

Jane walks outside first, pulling her girlfriend with her into the night air. She decides it's best to wrap an arm around the blonde's waist, so she does, her hand sneaking under Maura's top.

Maura smiles, looking at her girlfriend, who still looks stunning in the middle of the night. Although the brunette is a little sweaty, her outfit is still 'on point', and the blonde can't seem to keep her eyes off of her girlfriend's abs. She puts her arm around Jane's waist as well, directly touching her skin.

"You should wear outfits like this more often," she says. "I love it."

"I love _you_ ," the brunette replies, lifting up her girlfriend's chin for a short kiss.

When they part, both of them are smiling.

"I love you too, Jay."

* * *

Let me know what you think. I'm still not sure about the entire epilogue/spin-off thingy. It seems more people want a spin-off, so I'll see what I can do.


	16. Chapter 16

Good news at the bottom of this super long chapter to make up for the delay.  
If you don't remember the phone call between Jane and Constance, go back to chapter 8 and you'll find it :)

* * *

"We look _ridiculous_ , Jane," Maura complains, pointing at their outfits. It's graduation day, and they're all standing on the field outside Fenway High, waiting to go inside.

"That's the point," the brunette replies. "Welcome to public school, Maur!" She laughs, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

They talk to Audrey and Frost until it's time to go inside. The students go first, followed by their parents. Jane's mother is there with Frankie and Tommy, Frosts mom is there, and both Audrey's parents have come as well. Maura feels a familiar sting of sadness at the sight of all those parents supporting their children, and she's just ... by herself.

Jane pinches her arm gently, getting her attention immediately. "I know what you're thinking," she says under her breath. "You're not alone, Maura."

The blonde shakes her head, smiling sadly. "It's just- My mom knows I graduated, Jane. If she cared about me, she would be here."

The brunette shushes her with a look. "Don't go there. That's not true. I know she loves you." Meanwhile, the brunette is secretly keeping an eye out for Maura's mother, because she hasn't forgotten about the call from a couple of months ago. Constance Isles promised that she'd be here, and she better be.

Finally, the doors open and they're allowed to go inside. They sit down in the hall where they used to have PE, and it has been converted into some kind of festive hall, with balloons and signs everywhere. When everyone is seated, the official ceremony begins. A couple of teachers have some time to talk, but neither Jane nor Maura know them. Then, the headmaster climbs up the stage and takes the microphone.

"Fair warning for everyone in the room: grab your tissues, this might get emotional," he says, and everybody laughs nervously, before it quiets again.

"Dear graduates,

Do you remember the day you walked through these doors as a freshman, looking really nervous, with a backpack slightly too large for your body? Fighting over your lockers, running through the hallways, yelling in the cafeteria. That day, four years ago, marked the start of your high school career.

You began high school as children. You began high school thinking you could easily get all your homework done, you would never fail a test. You thought nights would be for sleeping and friends would be forever.

Now you're leaving high school as adults. You've had a look into the life of an adult and, whether you like it or not, you're going to become one. You're going to have to do all kinds of things of which you're not quite sure how they work. You're all going to college, or going to travel, or whatever you all are going to do. But remember to stay in touch with the people you've grown up with, the people care about. Just don't be surprised if some of the friendships you have now will disappear. You're all going to do something different and sometimes that means you grow apart. You will find new people, and sometimes you find that's for the best.

Don't forget where you come from, but also don't forget where you're going. As you're standing here today, be sure to remember what it is you're working so hard for. My only advice would be to keep your head up high and to never give up.

Dedication and hard work, that's how you're going to get far. I have no doubt that you will get far, and that some of you will even make history.

Dear graduates, congratulations.

You made it."

He falls silent to mark the end of the end of his speech, and the crowd whoops, clapping loudly. The blonde looks at her girlfriend when she sees that Jane isn't shouting, just clapping loudly, and she notices that the brunette's eyes are shiny with unshed tears. She gently nudges Jane's shoulder, smiling when they make eye contact. The brunette smiles as well, quickly wiping her eyes before anyone but Maura sees.

Then the moment comes when their names get called out and they all get to walk over the stage, accompanied by lots of cheers from friends and family. It feels very anticlimactic, because it takes only ten seconds. Then suddenly you're back in your seat with a piece of paper in your hand, which you worked so hard for during those four years. It's strange and incredibly rewarding at the same time.

When the ceremony is done, everyone is allowed to go outside, back onto the field, where a couple of party tents have been set up to celebrate. There's non-alcoholic champagne and cake, for both the graduates and their families. The brunette agreed to meet her family outside, so she holds Maura's hand to not lose her in the crowd while they're making their way outside.

Suddenly, the blonde freezes on the middle of the steps that lead outside.

"Jane," she says urgently, pulling her girlfriend to the side so they're not bothering anyone. " _Jane_ ," she repeats.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the brunette asks worriedly. "Maura?"

"I thought I saw my mother," Maura replies hurriedly. "I swear it was her."

"Where?" Jane asks, trying to hide her smile.

"Right there," Maura says, pointing at one of the party tents. "It can't be her, can it? How did she know it was today?"

"I don't know," the brunette says, pretending to be innocent. Maura doesn't notice she's lying. "Let's go look for her."

The blonde hesitates, but lets herself being led from the steps and onto the field, towards the party tent she was just pointing at. The two of them make their way over the field until they're close to the spot Maura pointed at, and they both spot the woman at the same time.

"Mother?"

The woman turns around at Maura's voice, and the blonde was right. It's Constance who's looking at her right now.

"Maura!" Constance says, somehow surprised at the sight of her daughter standing in front of her.

The brunette feels her girlfriend hesitate, so she gives her a little nudge. "Go," she whispers, and Maura does. She walks up to her mother, not sure what to say. But her mother opens her arms, something that Maura has seen Angela do countless times, but never her mother. Is she seeing this correctly? Is her mother asking for a hug?

She steps into her mothers arms, giving a short and awkward hug, but a hug nevertheless. When she pulls back, Constance looks a bit shaken as well, although her eyes are shining with something Maura can't quite place. Pride? Love?

"Congratulations, Maura," her mother says, interrupting her daughter's thoughts. "I didn't get you anything, because ... well, I didn't know if you wanted me to. You probably didn't even know I was coming."

Maura shakes her head. "It's fine, mother," she replies, no heat in her voice. "And no, I did not. Why are you here? How did you know?"

Her mother always taught her it's impolite to ask more than one question at the same time, but Constance doesn't even notice it. She's smiling. Genuinely smiling, and Maura is completely speechless.

"Thank your girlfriend," her mother replies.

It's all Maura can do to not stare at her mother for too long. Constance has just referred to Jane as 'her girlfriend', which is definitely a first, because how does she know? And did she just say she came to Maura's graduation, because ... because Jane asked her to? Maura spins around to look at her girlfriend, who's looking at them with a grin on her face. The brunette waits for permission from Maura to come over to them, but it's Constance who waves.

"Jane! Come here," she calls out.

The brunette walks over to them, not sure what to say.

"It's good seeing you," Constance says, pretending as if this encounter is completely normal.

"Uh, you too," Jane replies, a little uncomfortable.

"I was thinking earlier, will ... will you" Constance stumbles over her words, and Maura has to work to keep her face straight. This is not the mother she knows. "Will you two go out with me for dinner? I made a reservation at a restaurant for tonight. 8PM?" she asks, and Jane could swear Constance's eyes are glimmering with hope.

Just when Maura turns to Jane to ask if this is okay, a loud voice yells from somewhere behind them.

"Janie! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere!"

The brunette recognizes her mother's voice and rolls her eyes. She turns around and there's Angela, with Frankie and Tommy by her side. Angela is holding a bouquet of roses, but she almost drops them when she sees the woman next to her daughter and her girlfriend.

"Is that .." Angela manages, not moving.

"Yes. That's Maura's mother," the brunette offers gently. _Please don't throw a fit, Ma. Not here._

"Oh," Angela's voice sounds cold. "You're the one who left her daughter on her own for an entire year."

Jane and Maura collectively hold their breaths, looking at Constance with wide eyes.

"I did," Constance replies, and her voice doesn't waver. "And I don't intend on doing that again."

The brunette carefully slips an arm around her girlfriend, who seems frozen at her mother's words. Maura's entire world as she knows it is falling apart, and the blonde can't quite comprehend. Jane's arm steadies her, and she entwines their fingers just above her hip.

"Mm," Angela mumbles. "I believe we should have a talk someday. Mother to mother."

"I agree with you," Constance says. "I think we have some catching-up to do."

Angela nods and turns to Jane. "Janie, are you coming with us? I think Maura and her mother might need some time together."

The brunette hesitates. Although Constance seems different now, Jane can't help feeling afraid of what might happen if she's not there. What Constance might say to Maura about her. She looks at her girlfriend, a question in her eyes that's only visible to Maura.

The blonde throws her arms around Jane's neck, burying her face in Jane's neck. She's not comfortable kissing in front of her mother. Not yet, not this soon.

"It's okay, Jane," she says under her breath, making sure only the brunette can hear it. "Thank you for bringing her. I love you. Always."

When they part, both mothers are looking at them with a smile, although Angela's is much wider than Constance's.

"I'll text you about tonight?" Maura says to Jane. She shares a look with her mother, who nods.

"Okay," the brunette replies, turning to her mother and brothers. "Let's go, guys."

..

..

On their way home, Angela mentions about a hundred times how proud she is, and Jane can't help but roll her eyes at her mother. Frankie asks her to play soccer with him and Tommy, and she says yes, because she realizes they're growing up as well. They're all growing up.

Surprisingly, neither one of them gets hurt, cut up or bruised during their game. They get back home around five thirty, sweaty and satisfied.

"I totally beat you at that last game!" Tommy says, giving Frankie a shove.

"Guys, come on. Make sure nobody gets hurt last minute. Ma will kill us," Jane says, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Shotgun for the shower!" she yells, pushing the front door open and running inside, immediately followed by her two brothers.

They protest loudly, yelling "No, Jane! I wanted to shower first!"

Angela calls them out, telling that the brunette has to leave in a couple of hours. Jane grins to herself while walking up the stairs, until Tommy calls out behind her. "Ohhh! Jane has a date!"

She rolls her eyes, sitting down on the stairs so she can look into the hallway. "Yes, idiot. At least I have a girlfriend. You don't, so who really wins here?" she counters, before turning away and running upstairs.

"Jane! Don't call your brother an idiot," Angela yells behind her, but the brunette pretends not to notice. She grabs her phone from her desk and Maura has already texted her.

 _Maura Isles  
_ _3:49 PM_

 _Jay,_  
 _I can't believe what you did for me. I'm now sitting in the living room next to my **mother.** I can't believe it. Is it normal to feel conflicted, though?  
I love you so much._

The brunette smiles, although she can't ignore a slight feeling of sadness at Maura's words. It shouldn't have been like this, Maura not seeing her mother for so long that it's special she's here with her now.

 _Jane Rizzoli  
_ _5:37 PM_

 _Hey Maur,  
Yes, it is, that's human. After not seeing her for so long, parting ways while fighting and now suddenly seeing her can't not be conflicting.  
_ _No need to thank me. I knew that's what you wanted most, what you wished for on New Year's Eve and during all the falling stars we saw together. Why wouldn't I try my hardest to give that to you? Love you lots._

It doesn't take five minutes for Maura to reply.

 _Maura Isles  
_ _5:40 PM_

 _My mother and I wanted to pick you up around seven fifteen, to make sure we have some spare time if we get stuck in traffic. Is that okay?_

Crap. Dinner. Jane thinks for a minute about a reply, but she decides on calling Maura. She really can't go to that dinner. There's no way.

When Maura answers her phone, the brunette immediately starts talking.

"I can't go out for dinner, Maura," she says, sounding a little desperate.

"Why not?" the blonde questions, frowning although Jane can't see her.

"Because. Your mother will take us to some fancy dinner with ten different pieces of cutlery and people with dresses that cost more than my entire wardrobe. I don't know how to handle those kind of dinners and I won't put myself in that embarrassing situation."

While talking, the brunette opens her closet, looking at piles of clothing. "And I don't even have something to wear. I'm not doing it, Maura."

The blonde is silent for a while, thinking.

"Jane," she says finally, "Come over to my house. I have some things that would definitely fit you. And I don't care what you look like, honey. You're always beautiful."

The brunette smiles at that, but her girlfriend's words don't do anything to calm her nerves.

"Okay," she sighs, grabbing her keys and a leather jacket that's hanging over a chair near her desk. "I'm coming."

..

..

Maura opens the door in her sweatpants, not wearing any make up.

"Hey," she says. "Come in."

The brunette does, placing a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips before entering Maura's house. They walk upstairs to Maura's bedroom, and the brunette is surprised that Constance is nowhere to be seen.

"Is your mother here?" she asks, following Maura into her room.

The blonde shakes her head. "No, she went out for a bit. I don't know whereto, she didn't say. But she promised she'd be back on time to pick you up. Which is probably unnecessary now."

Jane smiles. "Yeah, I think so. Unless you have nothing to wear," she teases.

Maura opens the door that leads to her walk-in closet and steps inside. Jane follows, once again stunned by the amount of clothes Maura has. There's three shelves filled with shoes, and that's not even all, because there are a few pairs standing on the floor as well. Then there are about thirty different dresses, at least ten pairs of jeans, and more than-

"Jane."

"Huh?" The brunette turns around, facing her girlfriend.

"I asked if you were thinking about wearing something specific."

The brunette shrugs. "I don't know, Maur. What _should_ I wear? A dress? Regular jeans with a shirt? I have no idea. Besides, do I even fit into this?" Jane holds up a navy blue dress that seems way too short for her.

Maura smiles. "Jay. You're going to be fine. And no, you probably don't fit into that. I don't think I fit into it anymore. Wait, I think I have something here." The blonde pulls a dark red dress from one of her closets. "This one?"

Jane shakes her head. "No way."

The blonde looks around, thinking. Suddenly, her eyes get wide and she spins around, causing Jane to raise her eyebrows. "What?"

"I know!" Maura says excitedly. "I know what you can wear. It'll look so good on you, Jay."

The brunette waits, not so patiently, buries her hands in her pockets. She's nervous. She hates dresses.

Then, Maura pulls a dress from one of her closets and shows it to her girlfriend, clearly dress is entirely black, although the top of it is lacy and see through. The sleeves are lacy as well and stop just below the elbow, making them three-quarter sleeves.

"That doesn't seem so bad," Jane says, taking the dress from her girlfriend. She holds it in front of her, trying to see where the dress stops.

"Just above your knee," Maura observes, stepping in to put her hands on the brunette's hips. "Please wear it. This will look beautiful on you."

"But, Maur, ..." Jane hesitates, looking into pleading hazel eyes.

"Please?" the blonde repeats, and there's no way Jane can argue with that look. She would wear every stupid outfit under the moon if that'd make Maura happy. She walks back into the bedroom and Maura follows her, happy that her girlfriend has decided to listen to her.

She pulls her shirt over her head and takes off her pants, leaving her in her underwear. Maura can't help but look at her girlfriend's athletic body, and she reaches out to run her hand over Jane's abs. Leaning in, she kisses the brunette softly, making everything disappear for a while.

When she pulls back, Jane takes a look at the dress, trying to figure out how to put it on. Finally, she finds a zipper, and with some help from Maura she manages to wrestle herself in the tight but soft material.

"Oh my god, Jane." The awe in Maura's voice makes Jane look around at herself in the big mirror on the wall. She observes herself for a bit, and she has to admit that she looks better than she thought possible. The dress fits perfectly, and although it's a little short, it doesn't seem to bother Maura. The blonde is staring at her, eyes going over the brunette's body.

Jane blushes slightly, shying away from her girlfriend's hungry look. "Maur, come on. It's just a dress."

"You have no idea, do you?" Maura asks, wondering. "You have no idea how _amazing_ you look. I bet people from our school wouldn't even recognize you if you put on some make-up and tame your hair. Jane Rizzoli, you are absolutely _gorgeous._ "

Jane smiles, although she still feels uncomfortable. The material of the dress isn't itchy, it's not too tight, but a dress is still way out of her comfort zone. No matter how good Maura thinks she looks.

"Thanks, I guess," she replies, looking at her watch. "I can take it off now, right? We're not leaving for another hour."

Maura laughs, stepping in for another kiss. "Yes, you could do that. But I'll be very happy if you leave it on."

Jane wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pretending to be annoyed, but she secretly loves how Maura seems to adore her even more when she wears a dress.

"Fine, I'll keep it on. Just for you."

..

..

Surprisingly, the restaurant where Constance takes them isn't that chic. Jane wonders if Maura's mother made this choice on purpose, to make the brunette feel less uncomfortable, but she's not sure. And she doesn't mention it, she simply holds Maura's hand while they walk into the restaurant.

"Ladies, your seats." The waiter points at a table for four in the far corner of the restaurant. For some reason, Jane is glad Maura's mother chose this table. They'll at least have some form of privacy.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asks when they're settled.

"A sparkling water for me, thank you," Constance says.

"Same for me, please," Maura replies.

"Uhh," Jane hesitates. "Do you have diet coke?"

The waiter laughs, but it's not accusing. "We sure do. I'll be right back with your drinks and the menu, ladies."

When he has left, Maura looks at her mother nervously. It's strange sitting here with her and Jane, something she didn't expect to happen so soon.

"So, girls," Constance starts, and the brunette tries to relax. "Tell me what you two have been up to the past few months. I want to know everything."

The blonde looks at her girlfriend, surprised and asking at the same time. She knows that, although her girlfriend practically arranged for her mother to come, the brunette still doesn't like Constance very much. And Maura can't blame her.

"Maura?" Jane questions, although it's more an _do you want to tell her?_

The blonde smiles shortly, an understanding. Constance doesn't fail to notice this interaction and smiles a little as well, happiness overruling the other feeling in her chest. She now knows what that feeling is, and she doesn't tend to act on it ever again.

Jealousy. She's jealous of the brunette sitting in front of her, who is exactly twenty-nine years younger than she is, not an adult just yet. The girl who has been taking care of her daughter for almost a year, who has been her daughter's girlfriend for so long.

"Mother?" her daughter's voice pulls her from her thoughts. She looks up and hazel eyes meet hers, before looking away, unsure. The waiter has handed her the menu, but she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him at all. She quickly takes the menu from him, pretending that everything's fine.

"Yes... Yes. I apologize. Let's see what we'll have for dinner first, and then you can tell me everything about your senior year."

After picking what they want for dinner, Maura shares a short look with Jane before she starts at the beginning, way back in September. It feels like a lifetime ago, but it has only been nine months. She tells about her first day and how she met Jane, how the brunette helped her out with everything at her new school. She leaves out the part about Ryleigh, because it actually doesn't really matter anymore, and she's not sure her girlfriend wants her to tell it. So she just talks about their days at school, their first holiday break and how they became girlfriends.

Then she falls silent at Christmas, because they all know what happened during the winter break. Constance breaks eye contact and is just about to say something when the waiter comes with their food, and an awkward silence falls.

Jane shifts in her seat, tugging on her dress. The restaurant is fine, Maura is holding her hand, but the brunette senses that her girlfriend doesn't feel completely comfortable, resulting in her not feeling comfortable either. She leans in to whisper in Maura's ear when the waiter puts their food down.

"Just breathe, Maura. I'm fine, I'm not leaving. Your mother is fine. It's okay."

The blonde smiles and relaxes, noticing how her girlfriend visibly relaxes as well. She doesn't know how Jane sensed she felt that way, but somehow she did.

When the waiter leaves, they're still quiet, although it's less uncomfortable. Maura hesitates, not sure what to tell about winter break, but her mother interrupts.

"I'm sorry, Jane", Constance says boldly, catching them both off guard. "My apologies for what happened."

"Uhh..," the brunette says, "excuse me?"

Jane thinks back of the conversation she had on the phone, and she's pretty sure Constance has apologized already. But then she's reminded of the fact that Maura doesn't know what they talked about, nor does she know Constance apologized.

Constance smiles shortly before continuing. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you and not seeing what a good person you are. I think I didn't _want_ to see it. I didn't like knowing that there was someone out there taking better care of my daughter than I ever could."

Jane's fork freezes mid-air, and Maura's mouth hangs open. The blonde glances at her girlfriend to confirm if Jane heard the same thing as she did. Judging by the brunette's reaction, she did, and neither one of them quite knows how to reply to this.

"You don't have to forgive me, Jane. I understand if-"

But the brunette has recovered, and she lifts her hand to make Constance stop talking. "It's okay," she says. "It's okay. I know you probably-"

"It's not okay," Maura cuts in, regaining her ability to speak. "Don't just say that, Jane. You can't just let her tell you it's okay when it's not. Do you _remember_ what she said to you? Do you-"

"Maura," now Jane is the one to interrupt, while Constance can only sit back and watch. "Just let me talk for a second." She looks at Maura's mother again, putting her hand on the blonde's leg while she replies. "I just told you it's okay, and I know Maura doesn't agree with me, because she absolutely hates it when someone insults me. But I don't really care, not anymore. Not now I have Maura. The only think I absolutely _hate_ , is when someone hurts Maura. And you know that, because I made it clear during our conversation on the phone."

Constance smiles, although it's more of a grimace. She takes another bite, listening to Jane's words. The brunette is way more intelligent than she thought, and although she'd never admit it, she can probably learn a lot from this girl in front of her.

"I can forgive you for everything you've said and assumed about me," the brunette continues. "As long as you promise to be there for your daughter. That's really all I want. I don't need any more apologies."

Out of the corner of her eye, the brunette sees Maura wipe a tear from her cheek. Jane gently squeezes Maura's leg, letting her girlfriend know that she has seen this, but that it's okay.

"I will be," Constance says. "Maura," she turns to her daughter. "I hope you can forgive me for what happened. I know we haven't spoken since then, but I really want to try and improve our relationship. You're my daughter, after all."

Maura is silent for a while, glancing at Jane before answering.

"Okay," she says. "I think I can. Although I will have to get used to having a mother around. If you understand."

Jane's heart breaks a little, and she sees that Constance has to swallow before answering.

"Yes, Maura. I understand."

"Apology accepted, I guess?" Jane says, smiling a little to break the heavy silence. "Although there is one thing," she adds, waiting until both Constance and Maura look at her. "There's only one way to properly finish a good dinner. Let's go to the movies tonight."

And they do.

..

..

Jane's soccer team holds their number one position until the very end of the season.

They hold a huge party at their club, everyone from the teams is invited and allowed to bring one or two companions. Jane brings Maura, obviously, although the blonde still doesn't know anything about soccer. She simply loves to watch Jane play, and that's really all there is.

It's emotional for the brunette, who has been playing soccer since she was a little girl. She's nearly eighteen and this has been her last official season. Although Jane's not the only girl who's quitting, other girls will continue to play somewhere else, at a different club. Jane will not.

Maura has one final dance performance, and although she won't entirely quit ballet, she'll have to cut down on her classes. There's no way she can do an advanced medical program _and_ dance full-time with the Boston Ballet. Jane comes to the performance with Constance, Angela, Frost and Audrey. Maura couldn't be happier.

They all have one rose for her when she meets them at the stage door, and she bursts into tears when she sees them. They all congratulate her and give her a hug, including Constance. It's less awkward now. Jane kisses her on the lips, because they're way past caring about others and their opinions.

The weekend after graduation, Jane and Maura have agreed to meet Frost and Audrey at Mission Hill. The brunette has agreed to pick her girlfriend up, but Maura asks her to come inside. Jane obliges, following her girlfriend into the kitchen.

"I got something for you," Maura says, taking a small bouquet of sunflowers out of the vase it's been standing in. She lets the water drip onto the counter for a bit, before finally handing them over to Jane.

"Maur!" the brunette says happily. "You got me sunflowers?"

The blonde smiles, nodding. "As a thank you for the past year and a congratulations on graduating and being the soccer champion."

Jane carefully puts the sunflowers down on the counter before immediately wrapping her girlfriend up in a hug. She lifts Maura up and spins her around once, before setting her back down on the floor.

"They're my favorite," she mumbles in Maura's ear, making her shiver lightly.

"I know," the blonde manages, barely when Jane runs her hands up Maura's sides. The brunette makes her intentions known when she pushes her lips against Maura's none too gently, pulling her closer. She gently nibbles on Maura's neck, eliciting a gasp from her girlfriend.

"We have to leave in ten minutes," the blonde protests.

"Who says we need ten minutes," Jane counters, pressing a kiss to the base of her girlfriend's neck before sucking lightly. "Do you really think I need ten minutes to make you come?"

The blonde pretends those words don't turn her on. "But those ten minutes include a wardrobe change and I have to re-apply my mascara, there's no way-"

Maura's reply gets lost in a sigh when the brunette's hand finds her way into Maura's pants, and the blonde leans her head on Jane's shoulder. The brunette immediately enters her, and Maura digs her fingernails in her girlfriend's upper arm, leaning back against the counter. She can't remember why she was going to protest.

"Oh- _Jane,_ " she manages.

"I didn't think so either," the brunette whispers, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

They make it on time, because Jane is usually right. And because she knows her girlfriend too well.

..

..

When they arrive at the top of Mission Hill, Frost and Audrey are already there.

Jane and Maura sit down on the grass next to them, the brunette handing her jacket to Maura so she can sit on it. Frost has an XXL bag of chips, and everyone eats greedily, not having to think about sports and healthy lifestyles.

"I'm really going to miss this, guys," Audrey confesses, looking up with a sad smile.

"Yeah me too," Frost adds. "Not the subjects, but the people. Although I won't miss a really bad-tempered Jane Rizzoli at eight thirty in the morning."

Jane gives him a shove. "Don't pretend like you're always nice."

They all laugh. Maura looks at her girlfriend affectionately, wondering how a year can pass by so quickly.

"We have to meet at least once a month," Audrey says. "I want to stay in touch. We have to. We're all going our separate ways, otherwise we'll never see each other again. I can't live with that."

"Yeah, we should," Jane replies. The slight tremble in her voice is audible to no one but Maura. She puts her hand on the brunette's leg, silently supporting her.

They talk for hours, they sing along to the music on Audrey's speaker. They laugh, they even cry. All of them. When Frost wraps an arm around Audrey, Maura kisses Jane, and their friends let them be for a while. It's all Maura can do to not burst into tears, this time not because she's sad, but because everything feels so full and happy.

The brunette, although never so affectionate, hugs Frost when he can't quite form a sentence. This night feels final, an ending to their last year of high school before they part ways. When she returns to her spot next to the blonde, Maura's hand slips in hers, and Jane's body relaxes at the familiar feeling. She feels Maura's eyes on her, but she doesn't turn her head to look at her girlfriend. She keeps looking at the city, at all the lights that are still on. A strand of hair is tickling her cheek, but she deliberately ignores it. Finally, Maura tears her eyes away from the brunette, and softly laughs when Audrey pinches Frost after a funny joke.

In the light of the moon at midnight, the brunette looks at her best friend's faces. She doesn't engage in the conversation, just listens to what they have to say and how they act around each other. It's a natural but rare form of love between friends, a bond that will hopefully stay forever. She smiles, meeting Frost's eyes, who smiles as well when he sees her looking.

After a while, her friend's voices face into the distance, and Jane closes her eyes.

There's nowhere else she'd rather be.

..

..

* * *

The very good news I talked about at the beginning of this chapter, is this:

I will be writing both an epilogue and a spin-off! I got so many requests for both, that I decided to listen to you guys and do it. The epilogue will follow right after this chapter, and then this story will be marked as complete. The spin-off is called Forever and A Day, remember to look for it in a few weeks when the first chapter will be up!


	17. Epilogue

A/N at the bottom.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The summer after graduation, Jane and Maura spent nearly every day together. It felt great to finally have all the time in the world, with a seemingly endless holiday in front of them. The brunette got into the Academy after successfully passing every test, and Angela wanted to throw a party, although she was worried sick about her daughter becoming a police officer. Frost made it into the Academy as well, and Maura remembers her girlfriend being so proud of him. They all celebrated together.

Their studies started in September, and Jane and Maura would only see each other on the weekends. Jane shared a dorm at the Academy, Maura slept in a private room at Boston University.  
It was hard, going from seeing each other and sleeping together every day, to seeing each other only twice a week. But they also couldn't be happier, because the both of them were now finally doing what they wanted to do all along. Jane ranked first on nearly all the tests at the Academy, and Maura still scored perfect A's, despite the fact that she did all advanced classes.

At the end of their first year at the Academy and BU, Audrey called them to let them know she dropped out of college. She wasn't able to handle the pressure of having to be the best, and her soccer coach was terrible. She told them she'd be going to California, because she'd applied for a job as a copywriter for women's sports magazines. They all supported her in her decision.

When Frankie graduated, two years after Jane, he told them he would be going to the Academy, following his sister's career path. He casually dropped it at a Sunday dinner, and all hell broke loose.

 _"I got accepted into the Academy."_

 _Frankie's confession makes everyone at the dinner table go silent. Jane's mouth falls open in shock, not having heard about this, and she looks at their mother._

 _"You WHAT?" Angela yells. "Are you INSANE?"_

 _Jane puts her hand on her mother's arm. "Ma, come on."_

 _But Angela pulls away. "No! How am I ever supposed to sleep? Now I have two children putting themselves in the line of fire every day! Frankie, don't do this to me. First your sister, now you. Is there nothing else-"_

 _"MA!" Frankie's voice is loud in their small kitchen. He never yells, and everyone looks at him, shocked. "Why can't you just support my decision? Why is everything always about YOU? How you can't sleep at night, how you worry too much, it's always you. Can't you ever think about what I want?"_

 _"Frankie," Jane tries this time, because their mother can't seem to respond. "Let's just calm down."_

 _Her little brother doesn't get the chance to answer, because Tommy angrily pushes his chair backwards and gets up. "When I'm finally not the one screwing up this family dinner, you decide to start," he says to Frankie before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him._

 _Jane looks at Frankie sympathetically, although she slightly agrees with Tommy. It hadn't been the best idea to drop this during Sunday dinner._

 _"Let's discuss this another time, okay?" she suggests, both to her mother and Frankie. They both nod, although Angela doesn't look at her son._

 _They finished dinner in silence._

Frankie went to the Academy anyway, despite the still frequent protests of his mother. Jane supported him through everything, and although she was incredibly proud of him, she was a bit scared as well. She would never admit it, but being a cop has been harder than she anticipated. She wouldn't care if something were to happen to her, but she'd rather die than see Frankie get hurt.

She didn't tell him. One person constantly worrying and complaining about them being cops was enough.

..

..

Jane and Maura broke up for a while, after a particularly big fight. It happened four years after they graduated, when both girls were still busy with their studies. Their weekends together were spent in a small flat, which Maura bought for the both of them so they could really be together when they weren't studying. The brunette still slept at the Academy from Monday to Friday, and the blonde at BU. But their arguments and fights became more and more frequent, and that last fight meant the end of their relationship. Neither one of them thought things would be okay between them ever again.

 _"Jane, go to sleep."_

 _The blonde turns around in their bed, switching off the brunette's night light._

 _"Maura!" the brunette says, switching the light back on again. "You know how important this exam is to me. Just five more minutes."_

 _"That's what you said half an hour ago, Jane," the blonde huffs, annoyed. "It's three AM. Tomorrow, or today actually, is Monday, and I have a shift at seven."_

 _The brunette sighs, pushing back the covers before getting out of bed. "Fine. You get your precious sleep. I'm going to study."_

 _Maura rubs in her eyes, sitting up sleepily. "Jane, come on. Don't be like this."_

 _The brunette gets up and walks towards the door, throwing up her hands in frustration. "Leave it."_

 _"_ ** _Jane._** _" The blonde heaves herself out of bed, following her girlfriend into their living room. "You're too stressed. It's going to be fine."_

 _"Of course I'm fucking stressed!" Jane yells, not bothering to control her emotions. "This is my last test. If I fail, I'm finished. Then I've wasted four years of hard work."_

 _"How could you possibly fail if you ranked first on nearly all tests?" Maura counters, agitated. She's exhausted and wants to go to sleep. Now.  
_

 _"Just go to bed, Maura. You wanted to sleep, so sleep."_

 _Maura sighs excessively, rubbing her temples. She doesn't want this any longer, and what comes out is "I really don't see the point in trying anymore, Jane."_

 _Silence._

 _Jane searches her girlfriend's eyes, trying to confirm if she heard this right, but Maura doesn't look at her. The brunette tries to stop her hands from trembling before she asks the next question._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _Maura swallows, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. Is it possible to feel physical pain at the thought of leaving Jane? "I mean," she says, deliberately avoiding Jane's eyes. "That maybe we should just break up. I think it'd be better for the both of us."_

 _Jane staggers backwards, the confession nearly sweeping her off her feet. She knows they have been fighting more often, but she didn't know Maura felt this way. Of course Jane hates fighting with her girlfriend, but she hasn't thought of breaking up. Maura is her everything._

 _"_ _The thing is, you will be fine on your own," the blonde states. "Nothing ever seems to bother you. No matter what I say, you don't seem to care. It's like I'm nothing to you!"_

 _The brunette finally finds her voice, although tomorrow she might wish she hadn't._

 _"_ _That's what you think?" she spits, infuriated. "You think I'm some kind of arrogant, selfish person who doesn't care about anything at all?_ _You think I don't love you so much that I'd have no idea what to do if you're not here?"_

 _Maura takes a step back, surprised by this sudden outburst. "No, that's not .." she starts,_ _but finds that she forgot what she was going to say. She's at war with herself, wanting to keep Jane but also stop their fights._

 _The brunette takes her silence as an agreement, which is definitely not what the blonde wants._

 _"_ _Gee, thanks!" Jane replies sarcastically, turning away from Maura to run her hand through her dark brown curls. "God, Maura, if you'd just told me …"_

 _"_ _If I had just_ _ **told**_ _you?" the blonde yells, frustration taking over once again. "I've been telling you for weeks, Jane. You're just not listening!"_

 _The brunette feels terrified, but because she's Jane, she leans towards anger very quickly. She turns back to face Maura, the look on her girlfriend's face tugging at her heartstrings._

 _"_ _So now I'm an arrogant, selfish person who doesn't listen to you? Good to know. I'm glad you're so fucking perfect then," Jane spits back._

 _"_ _At least I pretend to care about the people around me!"_

 _The moment the words leave her mouth, Maura knows they're the wrong ones. She knows that the brunette cares about her family, and about her, most of all. This is definitely not how she wanted this to go._

 _"_ _Jane, that's not what I meant," the blonde tries. "I just-"_

 _"_ _Don't worry," the brunette cuts in. "I'll be out by tomorrow evening."_

 _Maura wants to cry. She looks into wide brown eyes, which look terrified and furious at the same time._

 _"_ _Fine."_

They managed to not see each other for nearly ten months. Maura sold their flat and bought her own house while Jane lived with Frost, both trying to move on. The brunette took on every undercover operation she could, and Maura was incredibly busy with Medical School. On Jane's birthday, the blonde had considered calling her, but she stood with the phone in her hand for ten minutes before she realised she couldn't do it.

So they didn't see each other at all, and Angela kept asking her daughter what had happened. Jane only told her that they fought, nothing more and nothing less. She was determined to act like everything was fine, just like Maura was doing. The blonde kept studying and working hard, pretending she wasn't hurting. But then, on a cold December evening, there was a knock on Maura's door.

 _"Jane?"_

 _The blonde feels her heart leap for a short second when she looks at the person standing on her porch. It's pouring outside, and the brunette who's standing there is absolutely soaked, raindrops falling from her clothes onto Maura's door mat. Her dark brown hair is clinging to her face and her mascara is all gone._

 _Still, the blonde cannot remember seeing anyone more beautiful._

 _They observe each other for a while, needing some time to simply look after not having seen each other for so long._

 _"Pop died," Jane says out of the blue, looking down at her feet. "Alcohol poisoning."_

 _Maura doesn't answer, not sure what to say. She wants to look at Jane's face, but strands of wet hair are hiding her expression._

 _"It happened two weeks ago. Tommy's heartbroken. I can't help but feel so conflicted about all of this, and …" Jane looks up, her own tears mingling with the raindrops on her cheeks. "I didn't know where to go, or who to talk to, and I just ..- I miss you so much, Maura."_

 _The blonde isn't sure what or how to answer. She looks into dark brown eyes, realising that her love for Jane hasn't faded at all. She could pretend when she didn't see the brunette, but now Jane's back and standing in front of her, the feelings come back full force._

 _When Jane hesitantly moves closer, she realizes that she has opened her arms, and the brunette carefully steps into them, immediately burying her face in Maura's neck. Her wet clothes soak Maura's instantly, but neither one of them cares._

 _"Jane," the blonde mumbles. "Oh, honey."_

 _Now the both of them are crying, entwined on Maura's door mat, after ten months of not seeing each other. They feel their instant connection, still there after such a long time._

 _They never stopped loving each other._

..

The brunette had stayed the night, sleeping next to Maura in her king-size bed. They didn't kiss, they didn't talk. They were simply together, holding each other tightly.

When Jane woke up the next morning, it took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't laying on Frost's spare mattress in his guest room. The scent in this room was so familiar, so … _Maura_. She sat up immediately, confirming if what she thought was true.

It was.

She was in Maura's master bedroom, and the blonde wasn't laying next to her. When Jane put her hand on the mattress next to her, it was cold, as if Maura hadn't slept here at all. But from her memory she knew that the blonde did, and she scanned the room, looking for some kind of note.

There had been a white piece of paper laying on Maura's nightstand. The brunette didn't get out of bed, but crawled over to the blonde's side of the bed to pick up the folded piece of paper.

It was only when she had already read the first two sentences that she realized it wasn't meant for her. At least, not then.

Jane,

Please come back.

I told you things I didn't mean. The words came out wrong, like they usually do when I'm around you. You distract me, with your beautiful eyes and courageous smile and simple t-shirts that somehow look so good on you. I never wanted to lose you like I did. It feels too late, writing this now, seven months after you left. After I asked you to leave me. God, please know I never wanted you to.

It was a letter. A letter that was meant for her, but Maura never actually sent. Jane took a breath, debating whether to continue reading or not. She found she simply had to. She needed to know.

I told you that you'd be fine on your own. What I really meant was that you don't need me to be fine, not like I need you. You've taught me so many things about life and somehow I can't seem to give anything back to you for that.

You would be fine because I thought you could easily leave me, which is exactly what you did. I know I asked you to, but you did immediately and without further questions. I hoped you would stay, which is irrational, because you always do things I ask. Another thing that proves how much you loved me. Do you still love me?

A teardrop had fallen onto the paper, and the brunette quickly tried to dry it. She hadn't realized she was crying, and she quickly folded the paper, putting it back on the nightstand. It was then that Maura entered the room, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a grey top. When she noticed that the brunette was crying, her expression immediately turned into one of concern.

"Jane! What's wrong? You're okay. You're in my house and-"

But the blonde couldn't continue, because the brunette had gotten up from the bed and wrapped Maura up in a forceful hug, leaving her unable to speak. Jane's tears had soaked her t-shirt once again, but she kept holding the brunette tightly. She couldn't help but notice how Jane and her still fit together perfectly.

"Maura." Jane's voice was hoarse, thick with emotion.

"Mhhm?"

"I still love you. So much."

How many times had she dreamt of hearing those words again? She'd lost count.

"Jane." Tears were falling steadily from her cheeks now too, leaving little spots on the brunette's top. "Come back with me. Be with me. Please."

That's how, after ten long months, things were finally okay.

..

..

They got married five months ago, on the sixth of May, in a small chapel just outside of Boston. Jane didn't want to make something big out of it, although her mother clearly thought otherwise. After a lot of bickering and Frankie talking to his mother for hours, Angela had finally agreed.

Jane wore a white button up to their wedding, tucked into black trousers. Maura had tried coaxing her into a dress, but it didn't work. The brunette firmly stuck to her wish, although that didn't stop her from looking at Maura with wide eyes when the blonde emerged from the waiting room, wearing a dress in deep shade of red. The brunette had to work hard not to cry. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

After the ceremony, they went to a restaurant just outside of Boston. They had rented the restaurant and the bar for the entire evening and night, so it would be just them and their families. Tommy, Frankie and Angela were there, and so was Maura's mother. Audrey came over from California, Frost arrived with his girlfriend Charlotte, and Jane had also decided on inviting the sergeant who guided her through her first three years on the force. His name is Korsak, and he's a sweet, old man with years and years of experience.

This had been the brunette's third year on the force, and although she didn't often tell Korsak, she appreciated having him around. He'd taught her important things, like how to tell if a suspect is lying, or how to not get too wrapped up in a case. The last thing had proved to be difficult for the brunette.

Who hadn't been at their wedding, was Jane's father.

The brunette first thought of him when she stood at the altar, looking at the small group of people she called family. It still felt weird to see Angela without her husband, although Jane knew they'd only be fighting if he had been here. The second time was when they were having dinner in the restaurant, and she zoned out for a bit. She thought of Frank, what it would have been like if he'd gotten better at being a dad. She thought of Ryleigh, because she couldn't help it. She wondered where her former best friend was and what she was up to.

Maura noticed Jane thinking, and put her hand on Jane's thigh to bring her back to reality without anyone noticing.

She leaned in to whisper in the brunette's ear. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish he'd gotten better so he could be here and see this," the brunette smiled sadly, clearly conflicted about how she was feeling. "But I also think it's better this way."

It didn't take more than a second for Maura to understand what Jane was talking about, and she entwined their hands. She didn't say that it was okay.

"Look around you, honey."

If the response surprised Jane, she didn't show it. She had looked up from their hands and glanced around, but nobody had noticed her looking, all of them too wrapped up in their own conversation.

"That's what I do when I miss my father. Do you see all these people? They're still here and still with you. And they can give you so much more than Frank could ever have."

"He didn't always mean to hurt us," Jane replied softly. "Although, most of the time …"

"I know," Maura said. "But he was addicted. That's a mental disorder. It wasn't always his fault, but I agree with you when you say it's better this way."

Jane looked into hazel eyes, ever so understanding.

"I love you."

Before Maura had gotten the chance to reply, the music got turned up all the way, and Frost had yelled "Time to dance, everyone! I don't care if you can't or won't dance, this is a Rizzoli-Isles party, and we're dancing!"

Everyone laughed and got up, although some of them were clearly less thrilled than others. But they all got up, and Jane saw Tommy push their mother onto the dance floor. She smiled at that and let Maura pull her up from her chair, dragging her onto the dance floor. Much to Maura's surprise, Constance had joined them as well, loudly singing along to the music.

Jane looked into her wife's eyes once again, seeing them sparkle with happiness.

"Come on, Jay. Sing," Maura pushed, smiling widely. Jane pretended to huff, but joins them all in the chorus, immediately followed by Audrey.

 _"I'm walking on sunshine, who-owwww!"  
"I'm walking on sunshine, who-owww!"  
_ _"I'm walking on sunshine, who-o-oww!"  
_ _"And don't it feel good? Yeah!"_

At the end of the evening, Jane and Maura were the only ones left on the dance floor of the restaurant. Everyone had gone to sit down, or had already (well, it was three AM) gone home.

Jane pulled her girlfriend — no, _wife_ — closer, hands resting in the small of Maura's back. "Hey."

"Hi," Maura replied, smiling softly. "We didn't wear traditional wedding clothes today, did we?" the blonde mumbled, looking into brown eyes.

"Traditional?" Jane responded. "We're Rizzoli-Isles' now. Classy, but comfortable."

Maura laughed. "I love you."

"Is that so, doctor?" Jane replied, leaning in to press a kiss to Maura's neck.

The blonde shivered, her arms tightening around her wife.

"Without a doubt."

She leaned in to kiss Jane, because the brunette looked so gorgeous and peaceful and _hers_.

They parted because someone tapped on Jane's shoulder. It was Frankie, telling them that they were going home.

Jane hugged her little brother tightly, not letting him go for about a minute, until Frankie desperately tried to get out of his sister's grip by tickling her. The brunette pulled back with a grin, but a bone-crushing hug from Angela prevented her from saying anything to Frankie.

Although everyone had gone, Jane and Maura stayed a bit longer, swaying to the music while exchanging gentle kisses.

Finally, at four fifteen, they decided to wrap things up, and called the bar owner to tell him they were leaving. He wished them lots of luck in their life, and the brunette teared up, so Maura had to finish the call. She grabbed their coats from the rack and texted her mother to let her know they were going to the hotel where they'd booked a room in advance, because they knew it'd get this late.

When they were sure they hadn't forgotten anything, they left the bar, holding hands. The hotel was a fifteen minute walk, and although Jane loved the city, she had to admit that this was nice as well. In Boston, the streets were never empty, but here was nobody to be seen.

There had been a full moon outside, resulting in a soft glow on their faces.

"Will we always be together, Maura?" the brunette had asked, real and genuine and, if Maura read it right, a little bit scared.

She didn't hesitate.

"Always. I promise."

* * *

 _You guys. This is the end! I can't thank you enough for all the support and kind words (someone even called me a hero, can you imagine?) Your reviews kept me going at times when I wasn't sure I should. They mean the world to me. I hope you will all come back to my new story, keep reviewing, and keep loving the things I write._

 _I can't tell you exactly when the spin-off will be up, because college life is busy as hell! I aim for three weeks, maybe a little more or a little less. I honestly don't know. But it will be up, so remember to look for it. If you have things you'd like to see in the spin-off, like case ideas, fluff, drama … Anything. Message me or leave a review and I'll have a look. And please tell me if you liked this story, possibly what in your opinion the best thing/event/chapter/moment was. It keeps me going :)_

 _Forever and A Day. Can't wait for you to read it._


End file.
